Protecting You
by Daine Salamin
Summary: Mimiko doesn't survive the explosion at Cassa's hideout, Kotaro has to turn her and Jiro is furious, what will ensue. Rated M for later chapters if i can figure out how to make them :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Characters belong to the creator of Black Blood Brothers.**

Damn it, she hadn't moved fast enough. Mimiko lay severely injured from Zelman's flames. She was surrounded by debris from the exploding cabin and unluckily for her a stake of wood had shot towards her and impaled her through. Both vampire kneeled by the fallen compromiser, feeling her heartbeat begin to slow. Kotaro did the only thing he could think of and bit his wrist. Zelman watched curiously as the small boy held his wrist to Mimiko's lips letting the blood trickle down her throat and pulled the stake out of her stomach. Mimiko's heart beat suddenly stopped and Kataro looked at Zelman with fear.

"Oh no, it's not working! Zelman what do I do?" Kotaro cried, eyes wet with unshed tears and hands clenched.

Suddenly there was a loud clang, like the sound of a gong that reverberated around them. Mimiko's body arched up as she cried out. Her canines elongated as her dark hair grew longer and her eyes opened wide in fear and pain as her stomach knitted back together. When it finished she became limp, tears began leaking out of her eyes. Kotaro leaned over her worriedly, even Zelman's usually smirking face looked concerned for the once compromiser.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Kotaro asked hesitantly.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad." She whispered. Suddenly Jiro was there and he looked at Kotaro with a worried and sad expression. "Kataro, where have you been?" Jiro didn't even see Mimiko as Zelman looked her over for any side effects of the sage's blood.

"Brother, I had to find Mimi and then this lady was with her and she was very mean, and then Zelman…"

"Wait, lady? Casa?" Jiro asked wide-eyed with fear.

"Yes," Zelman replied helping Mimiko sit up, her long hair fell over her face and around her shoulders, and Zelman calmly pushed it behind her ears, "I'm afraid the cost of our rendezvous was great."

Jiro allowed his gaze to meet Zelman's who looked back down at Mimiko who was still struggling through the burning pain in her body. Jiro's eyes fell to the massive hole in Mimiko's jacket and blouse. Although he could see no mark on her smooth skin there was blood everywhere around the area, as if she'd been run through. He looked her over again taking in the way her hair had grown to almost her waist and the way she clutched her chest as if it were on fire. Suddenly he gasped, realizing he could no longer here her heart beat. "No…" he looked at Zelman hopefully.

Zelman shook his head and nodded towards Kotaro who had moved to help Mimiko as well. Jiro noticed the bite marks on his brothers' skin as Kotaro reached his hand out to push back some more of her unruly hair. Jiro felt his whole body run cold with dread. "Kotaro…did you turn Mimiko?"

Kotaro and Mimiko both stiffened, Kotaro looking scared and Mimiko looking like she was about to be sick. "But brother, if I hadn't Mimi would have died!" he cried.

Jiro felt extreme anger and took a step forward to confront his brother. Suddenly he was pushed back as Mimiko stood in front of him her teeth bared and hair swirling around her body from her abrupt movement. Jiro bared his fangs at her and she crouched into a fighting position hissing. Soon both were feeling the bloodlust to kill.

"Enough! We don't have time for this." Zelman growled.

Jiro glanced at him and then down at Kotaro who had his arms wrapped around Mimiko's side looking like he was about to cry. Taking a deep breath, Jiro straightened and stepped back, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Mimiko rose slowly from her crouch, still watching him with sharp eyes. When she saw he was relaxed and calm she too relaxed, but only enough to place a hand on Kotaro's head and smiled down at him. Jiro looked at her again, noticing that she looked good as a vampire. With her long hair she looked more sensual and less like a tomboy. Her moves were more graceful and her skin gleamed in the moonlight. She looked back at him and he was shocked by her eyes. Before they were brown but now they flashed with a lightning blue. Just like Alice's' did when she was angry or determined.

Jiro sighed angrily and looked to Zelman, "So what now Zelman, I don't suppose you'll look after these two while I go defeat Casa?"

"Actually I will, if you haven't noticed, poor Mimiko is thirsty." Zelman glared at Jiro with eyes burning a crimson red.

Jiro looked at Mimiko, noticing her body twitch a little and how her eyes had sharpened to slits, taking everything in that moved in the slightest. She blushed at the way she was acting and looked down in embarrassment. Kotaro took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling at her. She squeezed back and smiled to, accidentally nicking her fang on her lip. Suddenly Zelman had her draped across his arm as he licked up the small drop that appeared on her lip. Mimiko felt her face flush at the feel of his warm, wet tongue against her lip. "Mmm, Mimiko you taste…_delicious_." He purred, his arms tightening around her waist. She looked at him with hooded and glazed eyes, the new senses she acquired through becoming a vampire making her incredibly sensitive. Her body felt like it was on fire, and it burned greater where his arms were wrapped around her.

A low growl snapped her out of her daze. Looking to Jiro, she noticed he was barely controlling the need to rip Zelman away from her. What she didn't understand was why. She had a crush on him but he never showed an interest in her at all, always concerned with Kotaro and the woman called Alice Eve.

Zelman pulled her up slowly, still holding her tightly around the waist as he glanced over at the furious Silverblade. He grinned cockily and angled his head slightly to the side. "Do I taste a hint of virgin," he licked his lip, "a rare delicacy in a human, an even rarer one in a vampire. I may have to keep you for myself."

Just then Mimiko felt her body get thrown into the air and her body instinctively turned to catch herself and land in a crouch. Looking up through her now long bangs she saw Jiro's back in front of her and heard a growl emit from his throat. "She will not be going with you Zelman, it is forbidden to drink the Sage's blood, not only that, but there are so few of our clan that we stick together."

Crimson-Eyed Zelman chuckled softly at this youngster's actions. Of course he knew the rules regarding the Sage's clan; he only wanted to partake in a little fun. Though Mimiko had surprised him. When she was human she sparked his interest, with her quick voice in favor of black bloods and her loyalty towards her charges, but now that she was a vampire she did more than that; she inflamed him in a way he hadn't felt in more than a century. He chuckled again to himself; this was going to be fun getting her to come to him.

"Don't worry Silverblade, I was merely jesting. I won't touch her for now, but I will take them with me to Lord Dragon's for safe keeping and a meal."

Jiro hesitated but didn't have much of a choice. Cassa was quickly getting away while he dallied. "Fine. Kotaro, make sure you show Mimiko how to feed, and no running off."

"Yes brother!" Kotaro replied.

Jiro took one last look at Mimiko before taking off in the direction Cassa had gone. All three watched him go as he flew through the air. After a few minutes, Mimiko's stomach growled, relieving the small tension that had gathered from Jiro's arrival. Kotaro laughed as Mimiko grabbed her stomach, blushing all the way down to her toes. Zelman smirked and held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, "Shall we?"

Nodding she took his arm and Kotaro's hand as they began walking towards Lord Dragon's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimiko stared at the mansion she had seen dozens of times in awe. Never before had it shown with a golden glow nor had a powerful air about it. She numbly followed Zelman who led her through the door and through the maze of corridors towards Lord Dragons' office. Kotaro ran happily around them, excited about being in Sei's house again. Zelman knocked on a pair of large cedar doors before walking in. Sei, the Lord Dragon, sat at his desk with a soaking wet Cain to his left and Mimiko's boss, Jinnai, to his right.

"My Lord Dragon, I have brought a new member of the vampire society, one Mimiko Katsuragi." Zelman said presenting Mimiko, who glanced briefly at Sei before lowering herself into a kneeling position.

"Mimiko?" Sei and Jinnai asked in unison.

Sei came forward and put his hand under her chin, tipping her face up and pushing her hair back to see her face. "Oh, Mimiko." Sei said sadly. Suddenly his gaze when fierce as he looked at Zelman, "Did you turn her Zelman?" he growled, the room quickly becoming pressurized due to his intense anger.

"No Lord Dragon," Zelman said calmly glancing towards Kotaro who was looking ashamed.

"Kotaro?" Sei asked.

"I'm sorry Sei, I know there are rules, but Mimiko was dying and I couldn't just sit there and watch." Kotaro explained tearing up.

Sei sighed as he watched his friend. Looking back towards Mimiko he saw she was slightly tense and he realized that the only thing keeping her from defending Kotaro was his power. He smiled sadly again and produced a calming air around them, instantly Mimiko's tenseness relaxed. "I apologize Mimiko for having you changed against your will, but we are glad to have a new member to our society. I trust Jiro and Kotaro will teach you well, but first I need to make sure you are fine mentally, is that alright?"

Mimiko nodded her head and closed her eyes when he placed his hands on her temple. Sei gasped as he was filled with images about the woman in front of him. His first vision was of her death, he watched as she was impaled and then given the Sages' blood. His vision then became those of her work as a Compromiser; he smiled at her determination to find every citizen a new home that would suit them perfectly. He was glad this one had not been lost. Suddenly his vision went dark and he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

_You will be my vessel, my child,_ the dark menacing voice said, _the Silverblade is too close and I have not time nor energy to fight him. I will seal my powers within you and come for you when the time is right._ He chuckled and Sei felt a cold shiver run down his spin. Suddenly there was a piercing sensation on his neck and he pulled away from Mimiko with a gasp. Shaking his head to clear it of a strong pounding sensation he looked down upon the woman still engaged in his trance. Snapping his fingers, she awoke, looking around and focusing on him. Her blue eyes electric.

"You are fine Miss Mimiko, but I believe you are very hungry. I will send for a donor and you may feed in the sitting room, Kotaro and Zelman will help you learn what you need to know. I look forward to seeing you in the morning." Sei said with a little smile.

As soon as they left the room Jinnai and Cain both asked what he had seen. "Jinnai, where and when did you say you found her?"

"It was the year of the Kowloon Crisis in Hongkong. We had just received word that the Silverblade had extinguished the Kowloon King and we were to report back. I had gone off on my own and found a small warehouse that was said to be a Kowloon hideout. When I walked in there was this little girl around ten or eleven chained to the wall. She was in dirty torn clothing and there was blood splattered on her everywhere. I quickly checked to see if she was alive and if there were any bite marks but there were none. When she came to, she had no idea who she was or where she was. She spoke fluent Japanese and so I decided to bring her back here to help search for her parents. But no one with her description was missing so I gave up and renamed her." Jinnai explained."Why do you ask sir?"

"Because she may be the source of the Kowloon Kings resurrection." Sei said in a foreboding tone.

Mimiko sat on the large couch in the sitting room listening as Zelman explained what she was supposed to do. Kotaro had found out quite quickly that he didn't know how to describe the biting process to her, so instead he had run off to find a puzzle he had brought to Sei's house the last time he had been there. This left Mimiko in the awkward situation of having Zelman explain and demonstrate what the biting process was.

"See Mimiko, it's not that hard, all you do is lick the spot you are about to drink from, like this," he whispered into her ear before licking the curve of her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation along her sensitive skin. "Then you line up your fangs, giving a little nip to heat the blood," he nipped her neck and she felt her blood spike up and a blush form on her face. "And lastly you pierce. You drink until you've had about five to ten mouthfuls and then lick the wound again to stop the bleeding." He murmured before licking her neck again where he had wanted to bury his fangs.

"D-doesn't it taste bad?" she stuttered, the idea of drinking blood disgusting her.

"No, it actually tastes quite sinful, if you know what I mean." He murmured, pressing his body closer against hers and running his tongue over her ears. Mimiko's body was enflamed thanks to her sensitive nerves. She didn't know how much more of this she could take before she tackled him to the ground and relieved herself of this ache.

Just then the door opened and a young man in his early twenties walked in. "I'm the donor for Miss Katsuragi." He said as he walked towards them unbuttoning his shirt. She blushed, already smelling the scent of his blood from over here and her mouth watered. He sat next to her and laid himself out, his neck arched back in offering. Mimiko let her instinct rush over her and she stood up before straddling his waist. She could feel Zelman's' eyes on her as she spread the man's' shirt open more to get a good look at his neck. Her hands ran over his Pecs and down his abs and she grinned when he shivered. Leaning over him, she let her hair form a curtain around them before licking the long column of his throat. He moaned and she felt her stomach clench in anticipation.

Doing as Zelman advised she nipped his neck causing another moan to come from the man before she sank her teeth into his neck, like a knife through warm butter. Mimiko moaned as the first drops of his blood caressed her tongue. The taste was unique and like nothing she had ever tasted before, it was as if the very essence of life and sunshine were in his blood and she eagerly gulped down mouthfuls. The man beneath her cried out and gripped her hips before he began to arch up against her. She felt something hard rub against her womanhood and she impatiently rolled her hips against him, moaning at the sensation. His blood was warming her insides while his body was caressing her outsides and she felt herself reaching some sort of peak. Suddenly Zelman pulled her away and she almost growled at him before she noticed how pale the man beneath her was.

"Oh no, did I take too much?" she asked, wide-eyed and fearful.

Zelman checked his pulse and shook his head, "He's fine, just a little anemic now, but I think the experience was worth it for him." He chuckled. He gave a small whistle and two security guards came in and carted the man away. When they were gone Zelman leaned over and licked a line up from her chin to the corner of her mouth, she blushed again and her body found itself aroused once again.

"Zelman I feel strange." She murmured as he made small kisses over her chin and towards her ear.

"It's the blood and your new sensitive vampire nerves. All vampires feel this way when drinking blood, it's just more difficult for the young ones to suppress the urge to have sex." He murmured into her ear before licking her earlobe and moving down towards her neck. "I can help you remedy your bloodlust."

Mimiko didn't realize that he had draped her over the arm of the couch, nor had she noticed that he had already undone the top three buttons of her blouse, too lost in the sensations she nodded her head. Zelman grinned, he may not get to have her blood but he could teach his new conquest about the art of sex. Sucking on her collarbone he finished unbuttoning the last five buttons before separating the flaps of her shirt open. He pulled back to look down at the sexy woman in front of him and felt himself harden. Mimiko's chest was perfect, the average "C" cup that was enough to fill a man's' hands but now overflow it. Although clad in a bra, he could make out the dark pink hue of her areola and the tight buds of her nipples. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he leaned down and began kissing her breasts, reaching around behind her to unclasp the bra that restricted his full view of the dusky nipples.

Mimiko moaned as the bra came unclasped and felt her hands move from Zelman's' shoulders to his head, where she knocked off his beanie hat to run her hands through his tresses. Zelman froze before resuming his pursuit of her nipples. He had never allowed anyone to take off his hats and the few times women had he had sexually tortured them in his chambers. But for some reason, he couldn't imagine himself doing those things to Mimiko and he didn't mind the way her hands caressed his head and wrapped around his hair. Zelman quickly pushed her bra out of the way and began his work on her chest. His hand palmed the right as he licked the left before sucking it into his mouth. Mimiko cried out pulling his head closer. She shuddered as she felt his fangs slide against her pillowed flesh and moaned when he sucked harder on her nipple.

Mimiko was lost in the sensations Zelman was putting her through. Never before in her life had she felt like this. Hot, as if her blood were lava and she the container that wasn't strong enough to hold it. With every caress Zelman made she felt the heat pool in her womb and she became delirious trying to relieve the heat. She instinctively grinded her hips up into Zelman's and she felt him groan as he ground down in retaliation. He switched breasts and his left hand slid down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt.

Mimiko jumped and went to stop him when suddenly his hand was down the waistband of both her skirt and panties. She moaned when she felt his finger circle her clit and cried out when he lightly pinched it. Suddenly he stopped, releasing her breast and raising his head to looking into her eyes. "I'm going to make you feel good Mimiko," he smiled before leaning up and kissing her. He flicked his finger against her, causing her to gasp and he quickly inserted his tongue miming what he wanted to do her with his tongue, with what he wanted to do with is body. He kept stroking her clit increasing the warm sensation in Mimiko's' womb. She began to rock against his hand, her own reaching up to tangle into his hair again as he stroked faster. Mimiko's body was starting to tense up, she felt as if she was by a cliff and just a few more steps would take her over the edge. Faster and faster he stroked as her body began tense and her eyes rolled back into her head. She screamed, her back arching and her body spazzing as white light burst behind her closed eyes. She stayed that way for what felt like hours and suddenly she collapsed, her breathing heavy and her body deliciously numb.

Zelman had never seen anything more beautiful in his life then watching Mimiko cum in his arms. He knew right then and there that the Silverblade didn't deserve her love. Oh yes, he knew how much she loved him, even within the short amount of time they had known each other, Zelman could see the way she looked at the Silverblade, it was the same look his secretary gave him though he could never find her attractive. After all, she was human. Wiping the sweat from her brow and listening to her breath begin to calm he smiled wistfully to himself. It was going to be hard to convince her that the Silverblade would never love her, but he was willing to wait, as long as she became his in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has faved and reviewed my story, I'm so sorry its taking me a few weeks to upload, I can understand how frustrating that can be, especially if a story is peeking your interest. Like i've said to some of you, I'm a college student, meaning when i have time its usually spent sleeping or doing homework...i have no life. Anyway i know you want to read the story and not me blabbering about my life, so thanks again to those who are reading, i don't own the characters only the idea for this story. And without furthere ado, Chapter 3!**

Mimiko awoke feeling as if she were a large pile of melted chocolate. She stretched and groaned as her muscles tensed and relaxed. Snuggling up to the warm pillow next to her she sighed happily. Wait, warm pillow? Her eyes shot open and looked up into eyes filled with fire. Stunned she laid there, eyes wide in panic and body tense with the need to flee.

"Good afternoon, Mimiko, I trust you've slept well." Zelman said grinning smugly.

Mimiko's face flushed as she remembered all the events that led up to her lying against the Crimson vampire. Did she really have almost sex with him? She couldn't believe it; she had never felt so ashamed of herself in her life. Nodding to answer his question she sat up feeling a cool breeze on her chest. Glancing down, she made a slight "eep" before grabbing the folds of her shirt and wrapping them around her exposed chest. She heard Zelman chuckle as she quickly fastened the buttons.

"Why the rush Mimiko, I thought we were having a lovely time." He smirked.

"Um, I'm sorry Zelman-san but I don't normally act like that, I think I'm just going to go…lie down." She said standing. Zelman quickly grabbed her wrist halting her escape.

"Mimiko, it's perfectly normal for a new vampire to feel sensitive and sexual the first few days. It's best to get those urges out as soon as possible or they may cause problems when you need to feed again." He said sincerely, his eyes locked on hers. "If you need me again, just call for me and I shall help you." Pulling her hand closer he brushed his lips over the back of her hand, staring heatedly into her eyes before releasing her.

Mimiko stood there for a few seconds, processing what he had said before quickly running out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom for the night. Unlocking the door with the key Sei had given her earlier she walked in, pushed the door closed and leaned heavily against it. Putting her hand on her forehead she pushed her hair back away from her face, confused as to why her body reacted the way it did to the blood and then to Zelman afterwards. Shaking her head she decided it was time for a shower, her body felt gross with dried sweat and other fluids.

Letting the warm water cascade around her she thought back to what happened between her and Jiro earlier. _Why did I act that way? It felt as if my body moved on its own without me realizing it. Should I ask Jiro about it in the morning? Does he even want to talk to me now that I'm a black blood and apart of his coven? And what about Kotaro? Will he be punished for turning me?_ She stiffened not wanting anything to happen to the small boy; she loved him like… she giggled. _Like a little brother!_

After she finished washing her hair and drying it she put on an extra large t-shirt she had found in one of the dressers earlier. Brushing her long dark hair she scrutinized her reflection. She had always thought vampires couldn't see their reflection but her case was proving her wrong. "I wonder if crosses and sunlight hurt me." She thought, thinking about how running water didn't cause her to steam up like it did to Jiro. Looking at her reflection she was amazed at her changed eyes and how her body seemed much more womanly than before. Was it the longer hair, or did her body just fill out due to Kotaro's blood? Her eyes freaked her out the most though. Before they were a chocolate brown color but now they were electric blue and angled in a predatory fashion. Moving down her face she noticed her skin looked smooth and without blemishes. It was also pale like porcelain. Her lips were plump and were a dark pink; she opened her mouth to see perfectly straight white teeth with two sharp fangs. Reaching up she touched them with her finger amazed at how sharp they were but not sharp at the same time. Pulling her gaze away from her teeth she looked at her body. Her breasts had grown, no longer was she a small 'B' like before but she looked to be about a 'C'. Her waist was slim and flowed out into wide hips. She had the hourglass figure she had always wanted; her legs looked long and proportioned to the rest of her body.

Shaking herself she opened the door to the bedroom and walked in heading for the bed. She stopped seeing Kotaro curled up in the blankets and smiled. Sitting next to him on the other side of the bed, she brushed back some of his blonde hair away from his face before pulling the covers back and sliding in next to him. "Good night Kotaro," she murmured, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before reclining back against the pillows and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Mimiko woke in a cocoon of warmth and smiled snuggling closer to where most of the heat was coming from. She felt her space heater move and wrap a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer and she sighed in content. That is until she realized only a body could move like that. Opening her eyes she looked up and sucked in a startled breath. Jiro lay facing her, his hair draped over his shoulders and falling across his forehead. Without his large hat he looked like some sort of gothic rock star. Mimiko studied him as he slept before her. He had undressed down to his breeches as far as she could tell. His face was relaxed, his lips parted slightly to let his breath out and he gave a small snore. She smiled at the sound, reaching up she brushed back some of his hair from his forehead, marveling at the silkiness of it.

Suddenly she felt a warm weight roll into her from behind. Kotaro's arm slung itself around her waist as well, hitting Jiro's arm. Mimiko stiffened as Jiro stirred. His breathing jerked and his eyes flickered; he opened them slowly and looked up at her. Squinting his eyes he smiled and leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips with his before settling down into the pillows again and drawing her closer into his arms. Mimiko's face was pressed against his pale sculpted chest. Her breath had stopped entirely and she looked around for an escape. Calming herself she looked up into his sleeping face again. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. She smiled again to herself before snuggling down and closing her eyes, ready to fall back asleep.

Just as she was falling asleep her stomach growled, long and loud. Jiro jumped and his eyes widened in surprise as he fell off the bed. Mimiko's eyes, which had opened as soon as the sound had started, watched this in concern. When she heard the loud thud she flinched and sat up to look down at Jiro, Kotaro who was behind her sat up to peer at his brother as well. "Hmm, big brother, what are you doing down there?" Kotaro asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I-I." Jiro stuttered scrambling for an answer as he looked up at the bed. His eyes landed on a disheveled Mimiko and he felt his cheeks warm, her overly large shirt had slipped over one of her shoulders and her hair was cascading around her whole body in dark waves. Her blue eyes were hooded with sleep as she yawned as well. Jiro coughed and then stood.

"It seems to me that morning has arrived Kotaro, I believe it's time to take your bath and get ready for breakfast, after all, Mimiko is obviously hungry." Jiro said in a commanding no nonsense tone. Kotaro nodded tiredly before getting off the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

Jiro and Mimiko watched as he slowly shut the door behind him before sighing. She glanced over at him to see him looking at her. "So, are you alright Jiro?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

She raised her eyebrow, "I mean is your back hurting from falling out of the bed this morning?" She smiled and cocked her head.

"Ah, no, it's fine, I'm alright." He said and looked away and down. The awkward silence drew out for a couple of minutes until Mimiko couldn't handle it anymore.

"So, um, Jiro, why exactly were you in my bed last night?"

"Um, I um, just, um was really tired…yeah tired and I couldn't remember where my room was." He stuttered looking around, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Hmm." She replied thoughtfully. "Well, I can understand that. I think I'm going to get dressed for breakfast, do you want to go see how Kotaro is doing?" she asked and he nodded.

As he walked towards the bathroom he thought back to how it felt holding Mimiko in his arms. It was like how it felt with Alice except it was different at the same time. With Mimiko it felt like home, while with Alice it felt like he was shielding her from everything and was basically an armor to cover her back. Sure he loved Alice; she was after all his maker, but there always seemed to be something missing that he craved. Still pondering the thought of what that craving might be, he walked into the bathroom to find a sleeping Kotaro standing under the hot spray of the shower.

By the time he had finished cleaning Kotaro and had dried him off, Mimiko was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a dark green sweater and dark brown ankle boots. She had pulled her long hair back into a messy braid tied off with a dark green ribbon. Smiling at Kotaro who was still half asleep she pulled out some clothes for him to wear today and set about helping him into them. When they finished dressing him, he was slightly more awake and they headed down to breakfast with Lord Dragon and the other residents of the mansion.

When they arrived in the dining room they were greeted by Sei, Cain, Jinnai, and Rinsuke who ran up to Jiro as soon as they walked in. Mimiko sat down across from Jiro and next to Kotaro who sat next to Cain. Sei sat at the head of the table with Jinnai and Rinsuke to his left. The meal went smoothly. Zelman had explained to her the night before that she would only crave blood for a short amount of time after she was turned and how it also depended on the makers bloodline. She sighed pushing around some of her scrambled eggs. She looked over at Kotaro who was in an in-depth conversation with Sei and Cain about the cuteness of bunnies and Mr. Bear. She couldn't believe he had turned her into a vampire, while she didn't hate him for it, she wondered just how she could be of use to him or to Jiro for that matter. She didn't know how to fight at all. She'd never used a gun, sword, knife, or any other sort of weapon.

Just then Zelman swaggered in, grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, ham, and a sausage. He sat down next to Mimiko, his knee brushing against her thigh. He leaned towards her and she felt his warm breath brush across her ear, making her shiver, as he said, "Good morning Mimiko, is there any urges you feel need to be released?" Mimiko blushed scarlet and looked up to see if anyone had overheard.

Everyone was in deep conversation except for Jiro, who glared at them and the distance between their bodies. She shivered again, Jiro's eyes scaring her slightly at the intensity he gave them. "No, Zelman, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She murmured back and looked down at her plate, trying to decide if the food was acceptable to eat in her now vampire state.

"Hmm," Zelman smirked, "well if you ever need anything, just call for me. I shall be there instantly."

Mimiko took a breath of relief as Zelman turned towards his food and began to eat, she glanced up again at Jiro who was still glaring daggers at Zelman while spooning eggs and pieces of sausage into his mouth. Mimiko looked over at Kotaro again as he started laughing at something Sei had said and she smiled at the joy the two shared. Although Sei retained all his memories after his reincarnation, he still acted much like the child he appeared to be, though a quiet and reserved one. Feeling her eyes on him, Kotaro looked up and gave her a big grin, syrup all over his face. Without realizing it she had picked up her napkin and started to wipe the sticky substance off his face as his face scrunched up in child-like displeasure. She chuckled as he whined about saving it for later and watched as he took another bite of drenched in syrup pancake.

"So Mimiko, how was your first night as a vampire?" Sei asked.

"I guess it was fine, I'm not really sure how new vampires react to first being turned." She replied back.

"Did you feel any strange feelings after you were turned?"

Mimiko blushed scarlet again. "Um, yeah, I felt really protective of Kotaro, and I noticed a lot of my senses were sharper and I had a huge hunger feeling." She said opting to leave out the urges Zelman had commented on earlier.

"Ah, I see, that's pretty normal." He paused and looked over at Jinnai who nodded his head. Sighing he said, "Mimiko I'm afraid that Jinnai and I have to give you some bad news. You see since you are now a vampire you can no longer be a Compromiser. We are deeply sorry since we knew how much this job meant to you, but we can't take the risk of an accidental invitation of a vampire who's bloodline is not known. I hope you understand."

"I-I understand." Mimiko replied looking down at her plate, "So what will I do now?" she asked, curious as to what her new vampire life was meant for.

"I will be teaching you combat," Jiro said suddenly, "you will need to learn how to fight and protect not only Kotaro, but also yourself and my back. We will begin your lessons in an hour so please try to find some clothes that are suitable for exercise and are form fitting." He said stiffly before rising up and leaving the room.

Mimiko watched him leave and wondered at how she was supposed to find these clothes, she had found this outfit in the closet and was pleasantly surprised when it had fit. As if reading her mind Sei spoke up, "Do not worry about clothing, Mimiko, I will provide you with the things you need until you are ready to leave." She was speechless.

"Thank you Lord Dragon, that's very gracious of you." She smiled.

"C'mon Mimi, we better hurry or brother will get mad." Kotaro said as he jumped down from his chair and started pulling her out of the room, her long braid whipping around behind her back. Kotaro looked over his shoulder to wave bye to Sei when he noticed Zelman's eyes trained on Mimiko. Kotaro glared at the young looking old vampire as he and Mimiko left the room, he would have to keep an eye out for Mimiko and make sure Zelman wasn't around her more than necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who are enjoying the story, since i'm getting tons of feedback from you guys i decided to write one more chapter, which means i might not be able to upload one this next weekend, but i'll try to. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Mimiko stood waiting for Jiro out in the courtyard. She still didn't know if the sun affected her since it was a cloudy day and therefore only a little sun penetrated. She looked around as she waited, getting distracted by the little movements of the leaves or the sounds of the birds singing above her. Everything was so new and vibrant, no wonder many first years died, everything was so distracting, how could they focus on protecting themselves?

Jiro watched her from the shadows of the mansion as her gaze flickered from place to place, taking in the subtle movements of insects and the foliage. She was beautiful he realized, her hair was still pulled back into a long braid and she wore a blue tank top with black spandex shorts and black running shoes on her feet. Jiro sucked in a breath as she shifted her weight and her body came into his view better, her curves were dangerous, he thought as he shifted position to ease up his tightening pants. Realizing he was acting like a peeping tom he walked out from the shadow carrying his sword and a slightly smaller one with him.

Mimiko's attention snapped to the right as Jiro walked towards her carrying two swords. He was dressed in breeches and shoes and nothing else, he wore no shirt and Mimiko felt her cheeks warm as she looked upon his muscles. They were practically begging for a woman's hands to run over them and she felt like drooling. Jiro's long hair was tied back with a band and she wished that he had left it free to swirl around in the wind. Holding one of the swords out he bid her to take it and she did, grasping the hilt. She felt her arm drop at the surprising weight of the sword. Her muscles protesting as she lifted it and made a few swings to get used to the weight, after a few minutes her muscles stopped hurting and she was able to move her wrist and arm fluidly with the blade in hand. Jiro watched as she did this and began to plan out the lessons he needed to teach her, when she stood motionless awaiting his instruction he began.

"Today I'm going to teach you basic sword play. The first rule of sword play is to always be the attacker. If you go up on the defense you may wear your opponent out but it gives them an easier way to cut you down. Second do not cross swords with an opponent who is much bigger than you, keep your distance or he will bear you down. Third be patient, do not rush things, the fool who rushes a fight tends to lose more than the match itself. Do you understand?" Jiro asked.

"Yes." She replied eyes wide at what she would be learning.

"Then we shall begin. First let's start with normal fencing…" and so it began.

For three hours Jiro taught her the basics of fencing and sword play, showing her specific combinations to use on an opponent to defeat him or tire him out. She learned how to jab and duck and how to tell which way an opponent would lunge just by watching their chest and relying on her sense of hearing to hear their breath. She learned to keep her stance wide or you would trip over your own feet, which happened more than once when they practiced certain combinations. By the time lunch rolled around Mimiko was famished and sore all over her body.

They sat beneath a tree as a maid brought them a picnic basket of sandwiches and tea. She also brought a towel for each of them and Mimiko took it in gratitude, wiping the sweat from her brow and neck. As they ate, each studied the other when the other wasn't looking. Suddenly Jiro looked up and caught her gaze and she blushed looking away.

"You are doing very well Mimiko, you are a fast learner and you've far exceeded my expectations for you today." Jiro said as he put his hand on her arm to get her attention. She felt a hum go through her when his hand touched her and she absently nodded back to what he said, still feeling that wondrous hum.

When they finished lunch, Jiro made them stretch and do a couple of practices through the combinations again to get the blood flowing and the muscles warm. "Now we are going to fight, I want to see how much you've retained in my teachings today and if you can act upon them instinctively. I will not be going easy on you so be prepared." Jiro said taking up a stance across from her.

"Of course." She replied taking up her own stance.

Without warning Jiro lunged towards her and she quickly side stepped and brought her blade up to clash with his, remembering Jiro's rule to keep her distance she leaped back and then lunged in, her sword clashing against his and creating a crescent shape as she tried to fling the sword from his hand. He responded by curving his sword around hers until his was on the inside of the crescent and she was the one fighting to hold onto her sword. With a growl of frustration she jumped away from him as he did to her. She watched Jiro as he made false lunges, hearing for a hitch in his breath and watching his chest for which direction he would be going. Suddenly he lunged again, and her eyes widened in surprise at the speed he was going. She quickly raised her sword to clash with his and he had her pinned. He began bearing his weight down on her and she struggled to keep standing and keep her sword in her hand. Dropping into a roll she jumped up and quickly spun to protect her back, again his sword clashed with hers and sparks flew. She was on the defense and she was tiring as he began to jab at her, she struggled to lunge away from the jabs, tripping over her feet as she did.

Down she went, splayed out on the ground, her sword knocked from her hand a few feet away and a sword pointed at her throat. She glared up at Jiro as he smirked down at her. Pulling away from her throat he started walking back towards where they started. Using her vampire speed she rolled and grabbed her sword and leaped towards him. Jiro turned and raised his sword effectively stopping her surprise attack.

"Mimiko, Mimiko, Mimiko," he sighed, "did you just try to ambush me?"

"I don't know Jiro, what do you think?" she asked sweetly and breathless as she tried to force her weight down on him, but she was too short for it to work.

"I think you did and I'm going to have to punish you." Leaping away from her he switched his sword between his left and right hand at a fast pace to where the sword was a blur. She tried to watch as closely as she could but it was almost hypnotizing, suddenly he lunged towards her and she brought up her sword. Catching his, she immediately went into a combination of the crescent circle and the butterfly swipe. Her sword caught the hilt of his and with all the strength she could muster she launched the sword out of his hand. It spiraled through the air where it landed with a thunk into the ground.

Mimiko lowered her sword and all of a sudden Jiro lunged for her again, surprised she forgot about her sword and took the full impact of him lunging at her, dropping said sword at her feet as they toppled to the ground. "Ow! Jiro!" She exclaimed as she hit the ground hard, the man's weight lying comfortably over hers.

He chuckled, "Never forget your sword Mimiko, and even if you don't have it you can still attack, they won't expect that, especially from you." He rose up on his forearms to look down at her. Mimiko blushed at the position they were in, they were pressed against each other with her legs on either side of his hips. She could feel every inch of his body that was pressed against hers and she felt her body respond by softening and warming up. As she had noticed this his eyes had darkened and he looked as if he wanted to kiss her. She stared up at him; her skin still slightly sensitive was having a party at all the contact especially since her tank top had ridden up with the fall.

"Why?" she asked trying to stay with the conversation.

"Why what?" he asked, his voice husky and his eyes darkening as he breathed in her scent, one of musk and vanilla sugar cookies.

"Why-why wouldn't they expect that?" she asked, she too getting caught up in his scent, sandalwood and spices. She felt her head swim as she went into senses overload, her eyes glazing and her face flushing as she panted.

"Mmm, because you are a _woman_." He said putting emphasis on the woman part that made her feel like it was a very good thing to be a woman at that moment.

"Jiro?" she asked her voice husky as she moved her hands up his arms and began twining her calves with his.

"Yes?" he asked lowering his head to the point where their noses brushed, he kept lowering his head, his breath brushing her lips making her shiver as he stared lustfully into her matching eyes.

"I-"

"What are you two doing?" said a chipper voice to their right.

Both pairs of eyes widened as they looked up at Kotaro who was grinning. Jiro quickly pulled away from Mimiko and she felt her skin tingle at where they had touched. She felt so alone right then and she slowly stood up as Jiro tried to explain what had happened to Kotaro.

"We were just practicing." Jiro said stiffly and without the warm and husky voice he had spoken in earlier.

"Then why were you hugging Mimi?" Kotaro asked putting his finger to his chin and looking up at the sky, as if it held all the answers to all of his questions.

"Because your brother tackled me unfairly." Mimiko said laughingly as she walked up to Kotaro. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, though loud enough to where Jiro could hear, "I think we should punish him don't you?" she asked looking over at Jiro and arching her brow.

"Oh yes!" Kotaro jumped up and down. "I think he should go buy us ice cream." Kotaro said happily.

"I think that's a great idea." She replied smiling mischievously at Jiro. "Don't you think that's an acceptable punishment Jiro?" she asked.

"Hmm, I guess, though I have no reason to be punished when I was the one teaching how to fight in hand to hand combat." Jiro said glad that the situation from before seemed to be resolved.

After leaving Kotaro with Mimiko in the mansion, Jiro quickly went out to buy the desired ice cream. Luckily there was a store five minutes away from Lord Dragon's and Jiro chuckled after checking out at the counter. He had never thought he would be buying ice cream as a punishment. Walking into their room he noticed Kotaro was gone and that the bathroom door was closed. Assuming Kotaro was in there he opened the door holding the bag of ice cream in one hand.

"Kotaro-" he began but stopped as he heard the spray of water from the shower and saw Mimiko's body outlined against the opaque glass. He sucked in a breath taking in every curve and movement as she washed her hair and body. He hardened as her hands drifted over her breasts absently soaping them in the way a person would when washing and moved her hand lower. This time, however, her hand lingered and Jiro felt his mouth water as he watched her touch herself.

She moaned loudly as she ran her hand over her lower lips. The sensitive sensations still in her body, though they were lessening as the days progressed. Mimiko's thoughts drifted to the practice session she had with Jiro and she bit her lip as she remembered the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. The way his warm and slightly damp skin felt pressed against hers, and the way his body seemed to mold to every inch of hers, fitting her perfectly. Her fingers moved against her heated flesh involuntarily as she remembered the heat of his eyes. Fingers probing between her folds she circled and stroked her nub of pleasure and licked her lips imagining how the incident would have progressed if Kotaro hadn't shown up. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, could smell his comforting and arousing scent in the air as she stroked. "Mmm, Jiro." She moaned stroking harder and leaning against the tile. The shock of cold made her jump and shiver as she gasped.

Jiro couldn't believe what he was witnessing as he watched her right hand stroke her womanhood and her left moving up to her breast to massage them. He shivered when he heard her moan his name and his eyes sharpened on her, feeling his body go into a predator mode. Her scent surrounded him in the hot air and it made his body tense and tighten with lust and want. She moved back against the tiles and gasped, her sweet voice seductive to his ears. He shuddered as her breath quickened with her stroking and his hand drifted to his crotch absently stroking himself through the fabric of his breeches.

She bucked against her hand, his scent driving her wild and the memory of his lustful eyes invading her mind. He was against her pushing her into the cold tile behind her water cascading down on his back as he wrapped his arm under her legs and lifted her to straddle him. She would wrap her arms and legs willingly around him, clinging enough for it to be hard to breathe. He would kiss her fiercely and then slow with all the passion he could muster and then lick a trail down her neck and to her breasts. Kissing and nipping at the flesh beneath his lips he would then proceed to suck on her nipples as she tangled her hands in his long hair. She bucked her hips against him, his hardness brushing across her sensitive bud and she shuddered exploding and her body clenching. She sighed as she slumped against the tile wall, shaking slightly.

Jiro shuddered behind the closed bathroom door as he tried to calm down from witnessing Mimiko coming in the shower to thoughts of him. He couldn't get the scent of her arousal out of his head and he groaned placing a hand to his forehead in frustration. He had never behaved this way in his life, not even when he was human; he had always acted a gentleman and never succumbed to his baser instincts unless it pertained to fighting. Even when he made love to Alice he always pleasured her, never minding if he didn't get pleasure himself, even though he did. Shaking his head he pushed away from the door, knowing Mimiko would be coming out soon. Grabbing the bag of ice cream he realized it had all melted. Sighing again in frustration he threw the melted ones away and headed back to the store.

Mimiko sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, steam swirling around her figure as she walked over to the closet and picked out a shirt and pants to wear for dinner. When she was dressed she started towards the door that led out of the room when she saw a bag in a trash can. Curious she walked over to it and noticed it was filled with melted ice cream. Mimiko flushed as she straightened and looked around. 'Oh no, did Jiro hear me when I was in the bathroom?' she thought, her mind racing with thoughts of all the sounds she had made. Just then Kotaro burst through the door barely missing her as he ran in.

"Mimiko, brother's back and he brought home tons of ice cream, he brought back vanilla and chocolate and strawberry, and sherbet and…" Kotaro proceeded to list every flavor of ice cream known to mankind as he pulled her out the door and down towards the dining room. As they entered the men stood from where they had been sitting and waited for her to take her place, again she sat across from Jiro and next to Kotaro. This time though, Zelman didn't show up.

As dinner progressed and ended, Mimiko felt content surrounded by these new friends she had acquired. As Kotaro and she sat down in the kitchen, Jiro went and fetched the ice cream from the freezer. Returning with the ice cream, Mimiko pulled out spoons and bowls from a nearby drawer and cupboard. She scooped out three large scoops of chocolate ice cream for Kotaro, two scoops of strawberry for herself and two vanilla for Jiro. They ate in companionable silence though Mimiko caught Jiro staring at her every once in a while.

When they finished they started towards Mimikos' room. At the door Jiro paused but Kotaro ran straight in and jumped under the covers. Noticing his pause she looked up at him questioningly. "You ok Jiro?" she asked.

"I think Kotaro and I should have our own room, don't you?" Jiro asked.

"Hmm, I suppose, but the bed is rather too large for me by myself and it seemed plenty comfortable for the three of us last night." She said turning back to the bed and picking up her discarded night shirt. Walking towards the bathroom she said, "I'll give you a few moments to get yourself and Kotaro ready for bed while I do the same."

After a few minutes she emerged, her face washed, hair brushed, and body clad in only that long t-shirt that landed at her mid-thighs. Jiro already lay under the covers in his breeches while Kotaro lay in t-shirt befitting his size and his boxer shorts. He was softly snoring as she walked around to the other side of the bed to lie down, Kotaro lying between her and Jiro. Pulling the covers over her body she leaned up and looked towards Jiro, "Good night Jiro." She said smiling.

"Good night Mimiko." He smiled back.

"Good night Kotaro." She whispered pecking his cheek before turning her back on the both of them. Jiro watched as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, he turned his head to look at the ceiling, thinking back on their practice earlier and her session in the bathroom. What he didn't realize was that Mimiko was awake and she thought about the same thing as she stared at the moon through the window. Their thoughts filled with each other they slowly began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload another chapter. I've had to deal with mid-term at my college and i was getting ready for an anime convention last weekend. I've also had tons of homework...can i say i hate my 3d design teacher and my speech teacher? LOL. Like i said i'm sorry and i'll try to upload maybe one more if i can. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Mimiko woke again to Jiro's sleeping face in front of her, smiling in exasperation she rolled over to see Kotaro sprawled over half of the bed while she and Jiro were cuddled on the other side. She had a vague suspicion that Kotaro would wake up in the middle of her and Jiro's dead sleep and move her over into his brothers' arms, but she couldn't prove it. Covering her mouth as she yawned she glanced over at the clock, 9:30 a.m. She settled back into Jiros' arms, inhaling his scent as she thought about their schedule for the day.

For about a month now, she, Jiro, and Kotaro had lived in the home across the street from her old apartment. They had moved everything in fairly quickly and decided which rooms each would have. That lasted for only a day, for Kotaro couldn't sleep without Mimiko in the room now. So she had, a little reluctantly, moved into their room. Thankfully Jiro, when he didn't sleep in his coffin, liked to sleep in a massive bed, so there was plenty of room for all three of them. Over the last few weeks she found she wasn't a typical vampire but was more like Kotaro. She ate food, didn't sleep late, though later than she usually did, and running water didn't bother her. She did have a small problem with sun but it wasn't as bad as Jiro, which she was thankful for since daytime was the only time she could get food for them.

Sighing she pulled away from Jiro and crawled out of the massive bed to grab some clothes for the day. After pulling off her sleeping shirt she yawned while stretching her back muscles. Her canines elongated at the act and retracted as she relaxed. It had taken a few days for her to get used to the sharp teeth but luckily it didn't take long for her mouth to customize itself to the new digits. Walking into the closet she dressed in a simple pair of sweat pants and a tank top. After brushing her hair and teeth she wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. Turning on the coffee maker she pulled out a couple of bowls and a skillet. "Hmm, pancakes seem like a good idea this morning." She mumbled to herself as she pulled out the ingredients to make them. She was flipping her fifth pancake when Kotaro stumbled in rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Kotaro." She greeted.

"Morning Mimi, what's for breakfast?" he asked, his voice still sounding like sleep.

"Pancakes." She smiled placing a plate in front of him along with maple syrup and a glass of milk.

Kotaro cheered and started digging in. Grabbing her mug she poured herself some coffee and sat down to eat a few herself. By the time they were finished Jiro stumbled downstairs, yawning so hard tears came to his eyes. "It is far too early for food." He complained when she offered to make him something. He grabbed a mug and poured the rest of the coffee into it, drinking it down in four gulps while Mimiko grimaced. After washing the dishes Jiro took her downstairs into the basement, Kotaro following along.

When they had found out there was a basement downstairs, Jiro had promptly named it the practice room. It was quite large, seeing as how it was under their apartment and under the backyard. As soon as they were moved in he had made the basement his little project room and outfitted it with various weapons, exercising equipment, and different sparring equipments. Since he had finished it, about a week ago, he and Mimiko had gone down there to train for any problems that may occur while in the Special Zone.

Mimiko's skills had improved greatly since that first day. She now could hold her own against Jiro and some of the time beat him. Unfortunately they hadn't had an encounter like the one on the first day and Mimiko was starting to feel urges again. She didn't know what to do and how to approach Jiro about this. Sure she still touched herself while showering, but she craved the contact of another's' hands or body connected with hers. Zelman had helped her the first time, but now that they were in their own place she didn't feel right about going to him for help when she was sure Jiro would know what to do, and even if he didn't she still wouldn't go to Zelman. He had gotten a little overbearing the last few days they had been at Sei's.

As they practiced Mimiko could feel her body temperature increasing and could feel her body becoming flushed and sensitive. Her breasts felt heavy as she parried the thrusts of Jiro's sword coming towards her. Her senses sharpened. She could see every bead of sweat as it slid down his forehead, down his neck, and onto his collarbone where it stayed until he moved. It then began traveling down the hills and valleys that made up his chest and abs before dripping into his belly button. Her mouth watered when her nose sharpened acutely, he smelled delicious and her womb clenched as she heard the pants coming out of his mouth.

So caught up in her senses she didn't realize he had maneuvered her to the wall. He thrust forward and she knocked his sword to the side leaping back only to hit the wall. Jiro's momentum carried him into her and she felt the breath rush out of her as his body connected with hers. Accidentally dropping her sword her hands raised to his waist where they settled heavily as she tried to catch her breath, but with every breath she took in, his scent surrounded her, clogging her head up and making her dizzy with desire. Her body shifted to settle against him more comfortably. His right leg was between her thighs and his face was buried in the side of her neck panting against her heavily. Mimiko shivered at every pant her eyes clouding and skin tingling.

Jiro shifted against her, his chest brushing against hers causing her nipples to tighten and her womb to clench deliciously. She gasped as her knees weakened and she slumped downward, his knee pressing against her caused her to suck in a breath as she caught herself, trying to stiffen her legs so she wouldn't fall against him. She moaned her back arching to feel the sensation of him against her. He slowly pulled his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She saw his blue eyes darken with desire as he breathed in her aroused scent and her chest heaved with the harshness of her pants. She felt like a cat in heat and her body wanted Jiros'.

When he tried to pull away she gripped his sides harder, sliding her hands up and around so she could grab onto the muscles at the top of his back. She lifted her leg to wrap around his waist pulling him closer into her embrace. She buried her face into his chest sliding her tongue out and licking a trail up to his neck. "Jiro." She whispered in a voice husky with need. She slid her hands down his back, marveling at the muscles and his warmth before settling on his lower waist. "I want you."

She kissed his collarbone as she slid her hands around and up his abs, across his pecs, and around his neck. Using his shoulders as leverage she pulled herself up so she could kiss his jaw, his chin, the corners of his mouth. She pulled away to look into his eyes and what she saw sent a tremor up from her toes to the tip of her head. His eyes were midnight blue now and hazed with the same fierce desire that consumed her. Tangling her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck and laying her hand against his cheek she pulled him down slowly to her. Their noses brushed, their foreheads touched, and their breaths mingled in the centimeters of space between their lips. Eyes lowered she stared at his mouth before she angled her head up and brushed her lips against his.

That soft brush was all it took before Jiro snapped. One arm curled into the hair at the back of her neck while the other lowered to hook her leg up higher against his waist. He pressed harder against her, making sure she felt every inch of his body. She gasped as he enhanced the kiss. Brushing his tongue across the seam of her lips until she allowed him entry into her mouth. His tongue investigated the crevices of her mouth, leaving no place unexplored and leaving her breathless. His tongue swept across hers urging her to match his movements until they were both fighting for dominance, suddenly his tongue brushed against one of her fangs and she groaned, feeling as if she had been stroked between her legs. She reciprocated curling her own around one of his fangs before sucking. He sucked in a breath and bucked his hips up against hers.

She could feel how hard he was and cherished the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Her hand moved down from his cheek to touch his body, awed with all the muscles he had. His hand slid up from the back of her knee to her thigh, the sensation causing shivers and making her moan as she broke away from his kiss to draw in breath. He kissed down her cheek, to her neck where he moved back up to nibbled on her ear. Licking they rim he whispered. "Alice."

Mimiko stiffened, eyes wide and all signs of arousal vanished. Hurt beyond belief she slammed her hands into his chest and pushed him with all the vampire strength she had away from her. He flew backwards about six feet before landing on his back. Choking back a sob she ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her. She passed Kotaro watching tv as she headed towards their room. She quickly ran in and locked herself in the adjoining bathroom.

She slid her back down the door, landing in an emotionally wounded heap on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her chest she let the sobs wrack her body, shaking so hard she wondered if it was her or an earthquake. Her tears flowed freely and she moved her hands up to her mouth trying to stifle her cries as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. Her hair fell down around her, breaking from the band she had used to keep it out of the way during their practice session. Closed off from the rest of the world she sat there trembling from her sensitive skin and unfulfilled desires and the pain Jiro's mistake had caused her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hopefully this will make up for the weeks I've been gone and will be gone :)...i can't promise another chapter being uploaded next weekend but i'll try! Well on to the story!**

Chapter 6

Jiro watched as Mimiko ran from the room his chest clenching from both the pain of her sudden push and from the way she looked when he called Alice's' name. Thumping his head down on the ground he groaned. Why was everything getting so complicated? His devotion was to the Sage, his body only for the Sage, his love only for Alice….so why did it hurt him to see Mimiko run from him, the scent of her tears trailing in her wake and the sounds of her sobs echoing in the vast room. He sighed sitting up and placing one arm on his knee as he looked down at the ground, trying to breathe through the heart wrenching pain.

Glancing up he saw Kotaro standing at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at Jiro with a sudden wisdom in his eyes, almost as if the Sage was in front of him. "Jiro? Why was Mimiko crying?" Kotaro asked in his normal child's voice.

He winced and looked away. "I said something to her that I shouldn't have." He replied as he moved to stand.

"You should go apologize to her." Kotaro said in a deep voice, reminiscent of the Sages' when she gave an order. Jiro started and froze, looking at Kotaro who stood there looking back with that same wisdom in his eyes that made Jiro think Alice was controlling the way he spoke.

"I will," he said standing, "once she has cooled off I promise I'll apologize."

Kotaro nodded and suddenly reverted back into his child-like demeanor. "Hey can we go see Sei while Mimi takes a shower?" he asked.

"We need to call first, but I'm sure Sei would be glad to see you." Jiro replied walking towards Kotaro and starting up the stairs.

"Yay!" Kotaro cheered and ran up the stairs. Jiro watched him, a little uneasy at how he had acted earlier, shrugging it off he climbed the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. After calling Sei and getting the okay to come down he wrote a short note to Mimiko letting her know where they had gone and set off towards Lord Dragons' home.

As they stepped onto the street Jiro looked back towards the house, his chest clenching again, turning back towards Kotaro he could only hope that things would return to normal and that Mimiko would forgive him for the incident before. Sighing again he pulled out his umbrella and followed after Kotaro in the bright mid-day sun.

Mimiko took deep calming breaths, trying to get herself under control. After calming down a bit she looked up and stiffened. Surrounding her like some sort of ring were the tears she had cried. They just hovered there as if there were no gravity to pull them down, little blobs of water. Reaching her hand out she poked at one of the blobs and it broke apart into four separate blobs floating towards the others before settling back into the ring. She moved to stand and suddenly the drops fell to the ground. As they splashed she shivered, a little freaked out about the incident. Shrugging it off she turned to the shower and turned on the water, while the water heated she quickly undressed and threw the clothes in the hamper.

Sighing she stepped under the heated water and luxuriated in the heat soothing her muscles. Running her hands through her hair she soaked it getting ready to start the shower ritual when she stopped thinking back to the ring of tears surrounding her. _Maybe it's not nothing_, she thought, _maybe I have powers like Zelman and Sei_.

Stepping away from the water she held up her hand and tried to imagine the water coming towards her and forming into a ball. Concentrating hard on the picture she stared at the water, but nothing happened. Sighing in frustration she dropped her hand and looked away trying to figure out what had caused her tears to surround her before. Realizing her emotions must have had something to do with it, she looked back at the water and remembered the pain that she felt when Jiro called her Alice and how she wished she was blocked away from the world. Suddenly the water from the shower head shot towards her and surrounded her in a clear bubble of liquid. She stared, shocked, and reached her hand towards the water surrounding her; she ran her hand down the side and pulled it away seeing the waters residue on her fingers. Looking back at the water shield she had created she felt elated! She had done this!

Giving a 'Whoop!' she gave a little hop the water bursting outwards away from her and drenching the floor, walls, and ceiling. "Whoops!" she said looking at the dripping ceiling still smiling. Quickly finishing up her shower she toweled off and got dressed, running downstairs to tell Jiro and Kotaro.

"Jiro, you'll never believe what just hap…pened." She said to the empty house. "Jiro?" she called searching the rooms until she came to the kitchen. Finding the note she read it and sighed. She wasn't very good at waiting to share news.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she walked towards it to see who it was. Peering through the peephole she saw a shocking piece of red hair, smiling she realized Zelman could help her with her new ability and opened the door. "Zelman-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked grandly stepping aside to let him in.

"Mimiko, you're so formal, and the pleasure is all mine." He replied stepping over the threshold, "Is the Silverblade here?" he asked.

"Unfortunately you just missed him, he and Kotaro when to Lord Dragons' home."

"Unfortunate indeed, tell me Mimiko, why are you not with them?"

Mimiko stiffened and sighed. "I can see something has upset you, come, tell me what's wrong." Zelman said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, gesturing to the seat next to him. Mimiko sat down and leaned back running her hand through her hair before leaning her head back against the back of the couch, trying to figure out where to start. So she blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"I'm having urges again." She sighed and knew instantly that she shouldn't have started with that as Zelman's demeanor changed instantly and he shifted towards her, his eyes lowering into a seductive gaze.

"Oh really, you know all you have to do is ask." He purred. She rolled her eyes and gave a half laugh.

"Sorry, but no thanks." She replied, "It's actually only a piece of the problem. You know I've like Jiro for a long time now," she started and he nodded slowly, "and so today when we were practicing…"

"Your urges came upon you." He finished for her and she nodded.

"I just couldn't help myself and started acting like some sort of tramp, rubbing myself against him and he was actually enjoying it, I thought, until…" she stopped the pain clogging her throat.

"Until?" he asked his voice laced with concern and a smidge of sympathy.

She shifted and looked towards him, his arm outstretched along the back of the couch looked comforting and she just wanted to feel comforted at that moment. Leaning into him she whispered, "Until he called me Alice." She choked on the last part and felt a new wave of tears flood her eyes as she tried not to sob.

"Oh Mimiko," he shushed her and pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair back and wipe the tears away as the fell down her cheeks. He rocked her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his smoky cinnamon scent. She sniffed and pulled away rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"This is ridiculous, I knew he would never be mine," she cried, "but the way he's been acting lately, like he might have feelings for me just made me think it was ok, that maybe we could be together and everything would be fine."

Zelman nodded to show he was listening as she poured her emotions into her words, "That's not even the end of how messed up everything is right now, now I have this new ability, that I'm not sure how to control, and I can't even show it to Jiro because he's not here!"

"You have a new ability?" he asked looking at her with interest.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can kind of control water." She said looking over at him to see his reaction.

Zelman busted out laughing and she stared at him confusion all over her face. "What's so funny?" she asked eyebrow raised and hands crossed over her chest. He just shook his head as he tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand.

"Oh it's nothing, just a passing thought." He grinned a small tear bubbled at the corner of his eye.

Mimiko stared at him before shrugging her shoulders and looking away.

"You know I can help you," Zelman said casually, "since I'm a controller of fire I know how to control these magical abilities some of us vampires acquire. I can also provide good targets for practice."

"You'll help me? Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow, I just wanted to stop by today to see if you were well." Zelman replied.

"Oh, that's fine, I don't have anything planned."

"Good, but I will leave you with some advice for you to practice with until tomorrow. For now just use your emotions, while sadness and anger are good defensive mechanisms for your ability, happiness and other feelings like it, make it easier to harness the raw power." He said standing up from the couch and reaching a hand out to her.

She nodded as she took his hand and stood. "Thank you Zelman, I'll practice while you're gone. Where should we meet, and what time?" she asked.

"I'll come pick you up around seven tomorrow night, while walking in sunlight does not bother me, I feel much better at night."

"Seven, ok, I'll see you then." She replied opening the door and letting him out.

Zelman looked back at the door when he heard it click shut and smiled. "Opposites attract indeed." He chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets he headed towards his home, anticipating tomorrow night.

Jiro sighed with relief as he and Kotaro walked through the door. His younger brother had been so excited to see and play with Sei that he had basically ordered Jiro to join in the fun, Sei too felt the need to have Cain be included and soon they were all playing a game of vampire tag. Cain of course turned it into the ultimate challenge and ended up taking it too far when he was 'it', racing after Jiro with deadly intent. He was finally glad when Kotaro deemed he was tired and was ready to go home.

Beginning to walk towards the stairs he noticed another scent besides his, Kotaro's, and Mimiko's mingling in the air. _Zelman was here_. He thought eyes sharpening into slits and glancing around at everything around on the bottom floor. Nothing seemed amiss. Proceeding with caution he turned to Kotaro and told him they needed to be quiet seeing as it was late and Mimiko might be asleep. Kotaro nodded and they made their way upstairs. Opening the door to their room he saw Mimiko already in bed her back to the door.

Kotaro quickly undressed and grabbed his pajamas, sliding into bed beside Mimiko and giving her a peck on the cheek before saying good night to both of them. Jiro watched as Kotaro instantly fell asleep. Walking around to the other side of the bed he peered down at Mimiko, watching her sleep and her brow furrow with her dreams. Sitting on his haunches he brushed back her bangs. "Good night Mimiko," he said softly, "I'm sorry for hurting you." Softly brushing a kiss upon her brow he turned away to make ready for bed, not seeing her eyes open and regard his silhouette sadly in the moonlight before closing and letting her dreams overtake her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, yet again I apologize for taking so long to post chapters, tons of stuff going on, especially since in about two-three weeks i'll be having final exams for my first year of college and then i'll be packing stuff up to move to an apartment, not to mention getting ready for a trip to Germany and studying for CLEP exams...i'm insane to be doing all of this aren't I? Anyway, i'll try to get this whole story finished by mid-june since thats when i'm leaving for two weeks. If it doesn't work out, i apologize but i don't want to rush. Anyway enough of my talking, on to the story. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

_Dark._

_It's Dark._

_ Mimiko turned around in circles searching for some version of light and trying to get her bearings. She felt so helpless, what good were vampire senses when everything was completely black and muted to her. Suddenly a small red light illuminated above her, flashing in the darkness and casting flickering shadows around the room. _

_SHUSH!_

_ She spun around searching the flickering darkness for the creator of the sound. She closed her eyes hoping to sharpen her sense of hearing when suddenly she was knocked in the side and thrown across the room, slamming into a concrete column. With a resounding crack the column broke and fell backwards as she sprawled in front of it. Trying to regain her senses she looked up as a shadow approached her at inhuman speeds. Grasping her throat the shadowed creature forced her up against the wall, her head cracking against it. Gasping she clawed at the hand cutting off her air supply, scratching gouges into the hand and kicking out with her feet. A cloak's hood was pulled back and the red flashing lights fell upon a face more frightening than anything Mimiko had ever seen in her life. With long silver hair and red eyes surrounded by black stood the Kowloon King. His pale face covered in blood and fairly young looking except for two lines stretching from the corner of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. He smiled, his fangs gleaming with the light and appearing more menacing than any other vampires teeth she had seen._

"_Mimiko, Mimiko, Mimiko, how I've longed to meet you. Give my regards to Jiro won't you?" he chuckled before opening his mouth wide and sinking his fangs into her throat. Fire surged through her veins until she screamed, fangs elongating, and eyes opening wide as they changed from blue to those of a Kowloon child._

Mimiko shot up with a gasp, hand on her chest as she heaved trying to catch her breath. Looking around in fear she took in her surroundings. She was in the home she lived in with Jiro and Kotaro, both of them laying in the bed next to her. She noticed the clock, four a.m. Shuddering she ran her hands through her sweaty hair pulling it away from her face as she shook and tried to calm down from the fear her nightmare had produced.

Crawling out of the bed from between Kotaro and Jiro she grabbed Jiro's coat and walked downstairs putting it on and tying the belt securely around her. Seeing the moon pouring in from outside she made her way to the patio doors intending to just stand there and look outside until she noticed that there was a small stream running through the yard. Opening the door she walked outside barefoot to the stream, testing it with her toes, she found it wasn't too cold and stepped in, water swirling up around her calves and soaking the bottom of Jiro's coat.

She felt the water rushing around her legs and sighed at the feeling of dirt under her feet. Harnessing the feelings of fear she had experienced moments ago, she held out her hand and drew water from the stream into a ball. Pulling a ribbon of water from the ball she twirled around making rings around her body and then letting them fall before imagining the water pushing up like a fountain. As water sprinkled on her she looked up at the tall fountain she had created out of just water from this small stream. Smiling she lowered the fountain down into a stair height. Mustering up her courage in her abilities no matter how new they may be, she placed her foot down into the fountain. Balancing her weight she created another fountain higher than this one and placed her other foot on it. Slowly she ascended until she was about five feet into the air. Laughing in exhilaration she spun around on her last fountain, making it bigger so she would have surface area. Dropping down from the fountain she looked up at the moon as the water rained down upon her, smiling she stood and stepped out of the small stream, holding her hands out she pulled the water off her body and placed it back in the stream, becoming dry instantly.

She looked back at the moon as it lowered below the horizon before walking back inside to start an early breakfast. She didn't notice the figure of Jiro looking down at her from the bedroom window, staring at her in shocked amazement. Alice had been the only person he had ever seen use water as an ability, and even though Kotaro was her reincarnation, he still hadn't shown signs of knowing how to control water. Jiro shuddered, things were becoming a lot more complicated than he thought he could handle.

Breakfast had come and gone and now it was time again to suit up for morning practice. Mimiko thought briefly about showing Jiro her ability but decided against it until she could control it better. She could just imagine him saying something stupid again and her drowning him in a bubble of water around his head. She smiled at that thought as she stepped off the last step into the practice room. Taking up her sword she flowed through the routines to stretch out her muscles and get them warmed up. When she finished Jiro still hadn't come downstairs and she shrugged and went on with her practice, fighting against the dummies. She changed weapons every twenty minutes fighting against the dummies with spears, kunai, daggers, sword, pipe, and nun chucks. She started target practice with her archery equipment and moved on to throwing stars and finally her small hand gun.

Still she finished before Jiro came down and she became worried and curious. Setting aside the gun and picking up her sword she made her way upstairs. Looking around she couldn't see either of her roommates. "Jiro? Kotaro?" she called. A muffled squeak pricked her ears and she quickly made her way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

There Kotaro sat tied up in ropes and gagged with a towel. "Kotaro what the hell? Where's Jiro?" she exclaimed rushing towards him to pull the gag of his mouth. Before she could reach him Jiro jumped down from the ceiling and came at her with sword in hand. He sliced at her and she jumped away blocking his thrust with her sword.

"JIRO?" she screamed. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?"

"You need to learn how to fight when a hostage is near, and I've got to say Mimiko, you need to be more observant, we've been up here for three and a half hours." She blushed and glared at him.

"Well excuse me for thinking you were taking your sweet time waking up!" she growled as she stepped forward.

Jiro jumped behind Kotaro and held his sword up to his neck, "Ah, ah, ah!" Jiro grinned evilly, "What are you going to do Mimiko, I've got Kotaro with a sword pointed at his neck and the only way I won't kill him is if you surrender. So what do you do?"

She glared before throwing her sword across from her so it clattered between them. Jiro pulled his sword away from Kotaro's neck and began to walk towards the sword. With vampire speed she lunged at him and knocked the sword from his hand as they tumbled to the floor. Quickly she pulled the dagger from her boot and pressed it to his throat. She smirked and cocked an eyebrow as she straddled his hips and nicked the side of his neck. His blood bubbled up and she took a quick lick before the wound closed. Humming at the taste she drew back before standing and slicing the ropes from Kotaro's wrists and ungagging him.

"Wow Mimi! That was fast!" Kotaro said once his mouth was free.

"Thank you Kotaro." She replied before walking quickly out of the room and towards the bathroom. She shivered as she stood under the spray, letting the water cool her heated flesh. Jiro's blood had caused her desires to spike and yet again she couldn't do anything but take a cold shower because of the fear he would call her 'Alice' again.

She emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair draped around her shoulders. She walked quickly over to the bureau and opened one of the drawers pulling out some underwear. She dropped the towel and heard a hiss from behind her. Glancing back she gawked in horror as Jiro lay on the bed his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, his eyes were dark and he perused her figure with his hot gaze. Realizing she was standing naked she gasped and grabbed the towel from the floor before covering herself. "Jiro!" she growled.

"Hmm." He rumbled sitting up slowly, she watched his graceful movements as he stood and made his way towards her. She backed up bumping into the bureau watching as he came closer, like a panther stalking its prey. She waited her heart thumping in her chest in anticipation as he drew up against her, his arms reaching around to grip the top of the furniture behind her and perfectly caging her in. She shivered as he leaned in to sniff her neck.

"Jiro," she whispered, "please…"

"Please what?" he asked in a husky voice, his tongue sneaking out to slide against her neck. She moaned throwing her head back as he began to suckle and nibble at her ear.

She couldn't remember what she was going to say as he lowered his arms and wrapped them around her body. He nipped her neck, lapping at the small bubble of blood and suddenly her head was filled with visions of herself splayed out naked on the bed behind Jiro as he tasted every inch of her body and filled her entirely. She cried out her hands grasping his head and pulling his lips to hers. She swiped her tongue across his lips and he parted them, letting her in to tangle her tongue with his and explore his mouth. She moaned when he reached down and brushed open the towel around her, slipping his hand in to fondle her breast. He tweaked her nipple and she arched back, breaking from the kiss. He kissed down her neck, stopping to suckle at her collarbone before moving to her other breast to give attention to her nipple. He opened his mouth and grasped her nipple between his teeth pinching it until she cried out before surrounding it in the warm wetness of his mouth. Teasing and pinching the other nipple he suckled on her breast as she arched and shivered from the pleasurable torture raging through her body. Although this was nice she was going crazy with the unfulfilled desires in her belly.

"Jiro!" she moaned pulling at his hair until he looked up at her, his eyes as dark as night. They stared at each other, gasping and panting. Thoughts were racing through her head; _Does he know it's me? Does he desire me? How far will we go? Has he done this before?_ Thought after thought popped up and she dismissed them all as he rose up and began descending towards her mouth again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both she and Jiro froze. They heard the door open before Kotaro yelled, "Zelman is here Mimi! He says he's ready whenever you are." Then the door closed and there was silence.

Realizing she should probably return the call she quickly said she'd be down as soon as she could. Glancing back she saw Jiro's angered expression and he slowly pulled away from her. "You have a date with Zelman?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it a date exactly." She mumbled pulling the towel up once again around her body. She quickly walked around him and towards the closet, hearing his footsteps behind her.

"Then what would you call meeting someone so late at night on Valentine's Day?" he asked his voice gruff with anger and a little hurt. But she wasn't listening.

"It's Valentine's Day?" she asked. "Oh!"

With this information she realized she should probably dress nicer since they were going to dinner, but at the same time she didn't know if she should since they were going to be training. Opting for the dressy casual look she pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a nice top. She threw them onto the bed and was about to start dressing when she noticed Jiro still hadn't left the room. She turned to him and gave him a pointed look. Growling he left the room and slammed the door behind him, tromping down the stairs. Sighing she touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of his against hers and she shivered. Shaking her head sadly she began getting dressed.

Within minutes she was downstairs, hair brushed, light make-up on, and a handbag to go with her ensemble. Jiro's eyes moved from his glare on Zelman to her and his eyes widened in surprise. Zelman glanced up and grinned when he saw her, she smiled back and nodded in greeting. "Why Mimiko, you look lovely." He said as he stood, sauntering over to her side.

"Thank you Zelman." She smiled.

"Wow Mimi! You look really pretty!" Kotaro exclaimed standing up to walk around her. "I like you're make-up."

"Thank you Kotaro."She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you two going?" Jiro asked suddenly in a gruff, clipped voice. His eyes were back to glaring at Zelman who shrugged lazily, as if Jiro's cool gaze didn't bother him.

"We'll be at my home. Don't worry Jiro, I won't let any harm come to her." Zelman replied wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the door.

"I expect you to be home before 10!"

"Sorry 'dad' but I won't be home till I think I should be." Mimiko said before basically dragging Zelman out the door and slamming it behind her. Jiro just stared his eyes glaring a hole through the door and right into the heart of Zelman Clock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, i appreciate them all even if i don't get a chance to respond to them. I have a busy week this week, its the week before finals and i'm a bit frazzled. I won't be able to post anything this coming weekend of the 28th but i'll try to the first weekend of May. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8

Mimiko glanced over at Zelman as they walked through the streets. He looked so different from his normal appearance. He wore black pants and a black jacket with a red silk shirt underneath. His red hair was brushed back into a ponytail with a few tendrils sticking out around his face. He caught her gaze and smirked. "Hmm, Mimiko, our practice session is going to be hard for you if you don't stop staring at me." He chuckled and she blushed, looking away quickly.

"Although…" he said his voice deepening. Suddenly he took her arm and pushed her back against a brick wall, pining her in with his arms and leaning in close to her ear, "I don't mind so much, if I'm allowed to stare back." He whispered into her ear and she shivered. He chuckled and stepped back before starting to walk again towards his mansion. She stood there, panting slightly at the heat his body had projected onto hers before shaking her head and quickly running up to him. They finally made it and she sighed in relief.

"If you'll come this way, I've had my personal chef prepare a dinner before our training session." Zelman said offering his arm.

She took it and was led into a large, ornate dining room, filled with candles and decked out in dark reds and gold's. In the middle was a small dining table that seated four and two wing-backed chairs. She gazed around in wonder as he led her to her seat, before dropping her arm and pulling it back for her to sit. Once she was seated he snapped his fingers and a vampire walked in carrying two plates, he placed them in front of them as Zelman sat across from her. She was served a meat platter and a cheese platter that included some fruits. They drank champagne and made small talk as they ate. When they were satisfied they sat and rested their full bellies.

She looked around again in amazement at the glow from the candles and could feel Zelman's eyes on her. Suddenly the candle she was looking at flared up and set the wall on fire. "ZELMAN!" Mimiko cried. "STOP THE FIRE!"

"I wish I could Mimiko but I can only increase the flame." He shrugged.

"But…"

"Maybe you should try to stop it." He said looking pointedly at her water glass. She almost took it in hand but he tsked at her. She gave him and unsure look and took a deep breath. Concentrating she imagined the water arcing over to the fire and putting it out. Nothing happened. She furrowed her brow concentrating harder and still nothing happened.

"Zelman I can't!"

"You can."

"NO I CAN'T!" She screamed and the water jumped out of the glass and sped over to the blazing fire, putting it out with a hiss. She sat shocked and Zelman chuckled. "I guess I can." She mumbled.

"You need to learn how to do these things in emergencies, Mimiko. I think it's time you learned. Follow me." He said standing and walking out the double doors. She glanced back at the ruined wallpaper before standing and chasing after him.

It took only an hour for her to realize how she could control her powers. She no longer needed her emotions to use the water but her belief that it could happen. Soon she was making the ceiling rain but not getting anything wet. She was quickly putting out little wildfires Zelman created and creating defensive water walls that she could turn into blocks of ice. Zelman was a little shocked when they found out she could make ice and snow. He thinks this power might actually have been part of hers when she was human. He explained that some humans have these powers as well but they only manifest when they are turned. So she now had two powers, the power over water and over ice. She didn't really understand how the two were different but Zelman went into this long explanation that she partially tuned out on.

Now, after another three hours of practice, she and Zelman were practicing in a mock battle. He was very quick with his eye-ignite and she, more often than not, had to use her water to put out the fire on her clothes, which were burned almost to shreds. The only good thing she had on her side was her agility and the way she could spin away on a dime. She was getting closer and closer to him as his eyes tried to follow her. Suddenly she ducked down and zoomed in coming up right in front of him and blowing frosty breath into his face. She grinned in triumph and he smirked at her before his arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her to the wall. His eyes glowed red and Mimiko felt the danger in his gaze as he leaned closer to her. At the same time she felt the thrill of being so close to that danger.

Her breath was still frozen as he leaned in and sealed his lips with hers. There was a sizzling sensation as his lips melted hers and her eyes rolled back as his hot tongue licked the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and he surged in, his tongue tangling with hers immediately and melting her whole body. Her legs trembled and her hands shook as she raised her hands to his chest. He slowly pulled away his lips pressing soft kisses to hers as he drew back, her breath was panting out between her lips and her sexual needs were starting to rise.

"Mimiko," he stated, his forehead settled against hers. She looked up, gazing into his red eyes as a serious expression came over his face, "I want you more than I've ever wanted another woman in my whole existence. You're beautiful, sassy, and everything I ever imagined in my perfect woman. Please, will you stay here, with me? Forever?" he asked, his voice pleading. She stared at him wide-eyed, feeling trapped by his arms and confession. He noticed her wide-eyes, and increased heart-rate and stepped back.

"Um, Zelman, not that I don't appreciate you or anything, I just…don't feel that way about you." She tried to explain. Sure she loved him, but it was more a friendly love than the love she had for Jiro.

"It's Jiro isn't it?" He asked his voice husky and saddened.

She nodded and he cursed, stepping back from her and beginning to pace. He turned on her and she felt her heart ache at the look on his face. "You know he will never love you." He said and she nodded her eyes watering. He stepped up to her, "Just give me a chance Mimiko, I can love you the way you need to be loved. Worship you the way a women should be." He said wiping her tears away.

"I don't know Zelman, just give me some time to sort out my feelings, maybe it's the Sages blood or something." She said her thoughts confused.

"Okay. Come on, I'll take you home." He said pecking her on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Jiro paced in the living room, walking to the window to look outside every ten steps before turning. Kotaro watched him pace but after a while he got bored and started to watch cartoons, something about a mouse and a cat. Jiro growled as it came upon the midnight hour, she still wasn't back yet and he was getting angrier as the minutes progressed. Suddenly he could make out their silhouettes in the distance. He stood staring out the window through the curtains as they came up to the door. He saw Zelman tell her something and she nodded before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked over her head and pierced him with a red glare and Jiro growled in annoyance and anger.

_Was Zelman staking his claim on Mimiko? The bastard._ He thought as Mimiko turned towards the house. He quickly walked over to the couch and leaned against it arms crossed in the universal body language of "I'm angry and you better do what I say right now!"

He heard the door open and watched as Mimiko came in and leaned against the shut door, her head back and eyes closed. She sighed heavily.

"You're late." He said and she slumped a little before looking at him.

"I said I would be back whenever I wanted to."

"What did he tell you outside?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business Jiro." She said as she began walking towards the stairs and climbing them. He walked towards her, following her up.

"It is my business, as a child of the Sage; we should never keep secrets from each other."

"HA!" she laughed turning at the top step, "You need to start taking your own advice Jiro." She said loftily before making her way towards their room.

"Did he say he loved you? That he would be with you forever?" he bit out.

"Like I said before, Jiro, it's none of your business." she said her voice becoming louder as she made it into the room.

"I asked you a question and expect an answer Mimiko." He said his voice becoming gruffer in his anger.

"So what if he did? What if he did say he loved me, and that he would love me forever?" she cried throwing her arms wide. "Why can't someone be in love with me Jiro? Why?"

"He will never love you Mimiko, the moment you're in his hands he will drop you for the next bit of ass that comes along."

"WELL AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE I STAND WITH HIM!" She cried out throwing her purse on the bed, "And at least he knows what he wants." She said in a low voice before brushing past him out the door. She quickly stomped downstairs.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" he yelled.

"OUT!" She screamed before slamming the door on their conversation.

He growled and felt eyes on him, turning towards them he saw Kotaro sitting on the couch his eyes watching him again with the wisdom from before. Sage mode, Jiro had decided to call it. Kotaro gazed at him unblinkingly, not uttering a word. He sighed and hung his head in shame. "I know, I messed up again." He said. "I'll give her time to cool off before trying to talk again." He looked back at Kotaro and he nodded before turning back to his cartoons. Jiro shivered, these little Sage episodes were getting closer and closer together in appearance and were starting to bother him. He had hoped the same changes had been occurring in Lord Dragon but he seemed well and unchanged. Even talking to Cain about the problem hadn't given him any clues of what could be happening. Sighing he hoped Mimiko would get home soon so he could tell her what was happening and so he could apologize for what a jerk he had been.

Mimiko huffed in frustration as she began walking around the neighborhood, hoping to walk off her steam before going back and freezing Jiro into a glacier of ice. _Who the hell does he think he is, demanding answers about my personal life?_ She growled and stopped to punch at the wall. Wincing as her knuckles cracked. Suddenly she heard laughter and looked to her right. The silhouette of a woman with long black hair stood there and she grinned in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm a little angry at a friend of mine right now, didn't mean to make a scene." She said shakily, partially from embarrassment and partially from the pain in her hand.

"Poor Mimiko, another fight with Jiro I presume?" said a silkily dark voice.

Mimiko stiffened. "C-Cassa?" she stammered.

"Oh so you do remember me?" she chuckled stepping into the light. "That's good. I must say Mimiko, you've turned very well. I just wonder how good you'll look as a Kowloon." She grinned, her smile evil.

"What do you want Cassa? How are you still alive?" Mimiko crouched into her fighting pose.

"Did you forget I'm part of the Warlock clan, we can transform into anything, even the mist." She said as she did just that, before reappearing seconds later right in front of her. "I hear you have a gift too." She smiled. "Come Mimiko, I showed you mine, why don't you show me yours?"

"I'd rather not, gotta have some kind of trump card to use against you later on." Mimiko ginned back before lunging towards her, dagger pulled from the belt at her waist.

"Ooh, you're fast!" Cassa said as she dodged away from Mimiko, "But not fast enough!"

Mimiko felt a kick in her side and she was thrown back into the wall. Crumpling, she slid down the wall landing in a heap. Trying to shake off the pain in her back she stood, griping her dagger tighter as she watched Cassa pull a length of chain from her waist. They lunged at each other and Mimiko felt her body get wrapped by the chain, some of it wrapping around her throat and constricting. Cassa kicked her dagger from her hand and stood over her as Mimiko dropped to her knees, trying to breathe.

Cassa chuckled liking Mimiko's dagger, "Let's leave Jiro a little present shall we?" she leaned down and nicked Mimiko's cheek. Mimiko flinched and began looking around wildly for something to help her. She zoomed in on a drain leading to the sewers. She imagined a great wave of water rising up out of the drain and hitting Cassa and suddenly with a great roar the water rose up and swarmed towards them. Cassa stepped back and leaped over the wave of water and Mimiko quickly directed the water away from her and back towards Cassa. She disappeared again and she felt a prick at her neck.

"So you have the Sages' powers, Mimiko. You're a very lucky girl if you master it." She chuckled, "But that's if you live. Goodbye Mimiko, I wish you hadn't been so stubborn, like I said before, we could have been friends." And then she stabbed her in the back.

Mimiko cried out as she pulled the dagger out and dropped it next to her body. "My regards to Jiro. Tootles!" she grinned before disappearing into mist. She panted as the pain consumed her body, flaring out from her wound. She could feel her blood pouring out of her as her vision began to darken around the edges. Thankfully Cassa had removed the silver chain, but sadly she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed and suddenly she was afraid. If she couldn't move she couldn't make her way home. She would die out here. Her vision was swarmed with black dots and her head felt fuzzy as her body began to numb. Before she lost consciousness she did the only thing she could think of. Hoping there was some kind of connection between them because of the Sages' blood she screamed just as her world darkened and she was left to nightmares.

_JIRO! _

**Sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger! ok not really but you'll get over it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! And i have some awesome news. I made all A's on my finals and i get to keep my scholarship! Not to mention i'm close to getting my apartment! Everything is going good so far and i've been writing alot. I'm halfway through my outline for this story and without further ado, i present to you Chapter 9! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

JIRO!

The cry resonated through his entire being, jolting him straight up. Jiro sucked in a breath and spun around looking towards the front door, his heart racing. "Mimiko?" he gasped.

"Mimiko's in trouble!" Kotaro cried coming to his side.

"Kotaro, you stay here. I'm going to help her." He yelled as he ran out the door. He ran through allies until finally the scent of her blood hit his nose. Growling with rage and panic he sped up and rounded a corner.

Surrounding a body on the ground were four vampires, tongues hanging out and drool falling from their lips. They turned as they heard his footsteps, hissing and sending spit splashing onto the ground. Jiro tensed, at the look on their faces and the color of their eyes. Kowloon's. Two of them lunged towards him and he quickly drew his sword, slicing through them with ease. He rushed the third quickly decapitating him before stabbing the fourth through the heart.

He quickly sheathed his sword and kneeled in front of Mimiko, turning her over and settling her in his arms. He lifted his hand to her neck, searching for bite marks, not finding any there or near her shoulders where the Kowloon's would most likely have bitten. He noticed the large stain of blood where her body had been and his heart sped up, quickly using his hands to caress her body searching for the wound. He found the stab wound at her back and felt her blood slip through his fingers. Her breath was getting shallow as she lay in his arms.

"Come on Mimiko, wake up!" he said, shaking her a bit, but she didn't respond.

"Wake up." He tried harder and stopped when her head lolled to the side.

Shifting her up he bit his lip and placed his mouth on hers, feeding her the life blood that flowed through his veins. She moved, pressing closer to him as his blood began healing her wounds and rousing her consciousness. Her hand lifted, tangling in his long hair and pressing him closer to her as her thoughts ran wild with sexual ideas. He felt himself harden instantly as her mind was put on display for him to see.

A large bed, tangled legs, sweaty skin shining in the moonlight, hair tussled, and him thrusting into her hard as her body shook and clamped around him, as she cried out her release.

Jiro attacked her.

His body covering hers as he pinned her to the ground, rubbing his hips against hers as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. She moaned sucking on his lip and his fang accidentally nipped hers. He took in her blood and she was flooded with the images in his head.

A large bed, her straddling his hips as she bounced up and down, her breasts moving with each thrust of his hips against her. Moonlight shining upon her body as her neck and head arched back, beginning to squeeze him inside. Her body bouncing faster as he thrust harder into her. Her back arched and then she exploded, mouth opening in a cry as she clenched him like a fist, blonde hair streaming down her back to caress his thighs, and him soaring up to meet her calling out to her.

"ALICE!"

Mimiko jerked away and kicked him off. She quickly stood and put some distance between them. This was the second time he had been thinking about Alice while he was with her and she was through. She glared at him icily and began walking back towards the house.

"Mimiko, wait!" he cried reaching a hand out towards her.

"NO! Don't touch me Jiro, just," she looked at him hurt showing on every feature of her face as tears began streaming down her cheeks, "don't touch me right now." She turned and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked away.

He stood there and watched her, her clothes torn and bloody and dirtied from the ground. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was a fucking idiot. He knew that, what he didn't understand was why he kept hurting her like this. He knew there was no way for them to be together, fuck there wasn't any way for either one of them to be with other vampires. They would have to give up their blood for the Lady Sage. He frowned, gritting his teeth as he leaned against one of the building walls around him. Why did the idea of Mimiko dying for Alice bother him so much? Why did hurting her hurt him too.

He thought back to the time when Alice was his lover before he was turned. He had loved her with his whole being but was secretively afraid of her at moments. After he had been turned, his love for her grew, but it wasn't the same as before. It was almost like he was forced to love her. But when he thought about Mimiko, he knew he had felt an instant attraction to her ever since she had ran up to his burning body and placed her arm around his waist. The feeling only intensified as she argued and bossed him around, and as he got to know her. She was like a feisty little mouse and he loved her courage and spunk. He had wished he was human for her, but knew nothing would have come of it because there was no way to go back. Then when she was turned it was like all barriers were down. He felt his soul connect to hers even though he was angry that she had been turned. She was his soul mate. He blinked. _Soul mate_?

"I love her..." he whispered into the open air, "I love Mimiko." And as soon as he said the words he felt as if dead weight was lifted off his shoulders and warmth spread throughout his entire body. He stood there shocked at his own admission before smiling a tender smile. Then he grimaced thinking back to her last words. He had really fucked this up, and to realize after that that he loved her. "WHY THE HELL AM I SO FUCKING STUPID!" He shouted and stalked towards the house. But with each step he took, his anger at himself slipped away and he was filled with an ache. A wanting ache that consumed him, wanting him to go in and hold Mimiko in his arms as he whispered the words of his love into her ear. He sighed.

"This is not going to be easy." He mumbled coming up to the house and rubbing his neck.

He walked through the door and all the lights were off, he walked upstairs after locking the door and turned towards their room. Suddenly he paused. The door across the room from theirs, the guest bedrooms', was closed. Usually it was kept open and Jiro felt his heart clench as he registered the muffled sobs and the smell of tears coming from the room. He laid his hand flat against the door and wished it wasn't locked to him. Sighing softly he turned and walked to his room, each step heavy as he reached the bed and flopped down, not even caring that he only had about three feet of space thanks to Kotaro's sprawling form.

The next morning Kotaro woke up to no sounds or smells of breakfast being made by Mimiko. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes he stood up and looked at the bed, expecting to find her wrapped in Jiro's arms like he did every morning before going back to sleep. But she wasn't there. Startled he looked around the room not seeing her anywhere. He quickly dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and made his way out the door. He looked up and down the hall pausing at the closed guest bedroom door across from theirs. Walking up to it he laid his ear against the wood and listened. He could faintly hear breathing. Stepping back he grasped the doorknob and twisted pushing the door open.

Kotaro sucked in a breath. Mimiko looked so pretty and peaceful with the sun shining in through the window upon her on her side, her long hair splayed out around her in a dark halo and her face softened in sleep. Stepping up next to the bed he pushed back some of her bangs and sighed. "Jiro really is an idiot to choose me over you." Kotaro said, his voice womanly and slightly high pitched, the voice of the Sage.

Mimiko turned over towards Kotaro in her sleep and snuggled closer to the hand brushing her hair back from her face. Kotaro knelt down, still pushing her hair back and stroking her face gently. "I hope he realizes his feelings for you Mimiko, because you're going to be facing hardships soon and it might be too late." Kotaro sighed, looking out the window deep in thought.

"Hmm? Kotaro?" Mimiko's voice mumbled and he felt her shift under his hand.  
>"Good morning Mimi!" Kotaro's voice returned to the child-like one he used on a regular bases as Mimiko became aware of her surroundings.<p>

"Morning," she yawned, "what are you doing up so early?"

Kotaro crawled up on the bed and snuggled up to her side. Mimiko feeling an instinct to wrap her arm around him and cuddle him close, did just that as he looked up at her. "It's really pretty outside and I wanna go on a picnic with you and brother, can we? Please?" he begged.

Mimiko chuckled and stretched before returning her arm. "I guess. We'll have to see if Jiro-" She sucked in a breath, the events of last night flashing through her eyes. She felt her heart give a painful twist as she remembered him calling her Alice.

"Mimiko? Are you ok? Why do you look hurt?" Kotaro asked, sitting up on his knees.

"Huh? Oh its nothing." She replied and turned to stand her torn dress swirling around her. Kotaro gasped just now seeing her blood appearance and the poor condition of her clothing.

"Mimi! What happened?" he gasped.

"Hmm, oh this," she really didn't want to tell Kotaro about Cassa or what happened between her and Jiro so she said; "I got this during a practice match with Zelman."

"Practice match?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you. Follow me!" Mimiko said as she started for the stairs. Kotaro jumped off the bed following her until she stopped at the threshold suddenly and he ran into her. Peering around her, Kotaro saw his brother exiting their room, his face masked from emotion. Glancing up he saw Mimiko was biting her lip and her hands clenched at her sides as if she wanted to strangle him.

Kotaro could feel the tension between them and he knew it did not bode well. Jiro's aura was full of sorrow, desperation, anger, and hopelessness while Mimiko was full of much of the same emotions except her sorrow and anger where heightened drastically. Kotaro was surprised she didn't explode. Just as he was about to say something Mimiko humphed and stomped downstairs, her long hair swinging out and then swishing as her hips moved. Jiro and Kotaro stared after her, Kotaro glancing at his brother every now and then to gauge a reaction. Jiro heaved a sigh of regret and placed his hand on his forehead brushing his hair back in aggravation before starting downstairs as well.

Kotaro followed and looked around the corner to the kitchen. Mimiko stood stiffly at the sink washing something and Jiro stood behind her, watching her as she did whatever she was doing. The air was so thick with tension you couldn't even cut it with a knife. The air practically crackled with anger.

"Mimiko I-" Jiro began.

"Don't talk to me!" Mimiko cried turning around and glaring fiercely at him. "You have not right to after last night."

"Will you just listen I'm trying to say-"

"What? That you're sorry? Well I'm not, Zelman was right about you!" she cried.

"Zelman? What's he got to do with this?" Jiro cried back his voice louder.

"Everything! He's someone who actually cares about me, who loves me and won't call me the wrong woman's name every time I turn around! He's someone I can turn to with my problems!"

"He's nothing but a womanizer! Don't get caught in his charm, Mimiko, it'll only get you hurt."

"OH, LIKE I AM NOW? JUST FACE IT JIRO, YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT HE KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS AND YOU DON'T!"

"I know what I want!" he growled out.

"Oh, I know perfectly well who you want, the thing is Jiro, she's dead! You're going to throw your life away to bring her back and for what? You won't live to see her, spend the rest of your days with her. I want someone that I can do those things with Jiro! I want someone who will love me unconditionally, someone to talk to about my worries and laugh with me every day of my life. I want someone who sees me and not someone else in my place! Zelman can do that, he is doing that!"

"BUT NOT FOR FOREVER!" Jiro yelled back. "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE LOOSING A LIFE TO BRING BACK THE SAGE!"

Mimiko stood stunned, all tension drained from her as she processed what he just said. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You heard me," he said quietly looking away, "both of us will have to give our lives to bring back the Lady Sage."

Kotaro gasped from where he was standing and both pairs of eyes shot towards him. One filled with pain at the knowledge she would die and the other with the pain of having both of them hear the truth. Mimiko put a hand to her lips holding back sobs as she shuddered and her eyes teared up. Using her other hand she began wiping them away as Kotaro stepped forward. "Mimi," Kotaro began.

"It's alright, I knew that." She said shakily turning to the fridge and opening it, she started pulling out lunch meats and other foods before grabbing the picnic basket on top of the fridge. "You said you wanted to go on a picnic, right Kotaro?"

"Yes Mimi but-"

"Good, you and Jiro can pack the food while I go change and grab a couple of blankets from upstairs." She said brushing past Jiro and Kotaro and running up the stairs, tripping on her shredded dress, and stumbling into the main bedroom.

"Brother, you shouldn't have said that to Mimi!" Kotaro scolded.

"There're a lot of things I shouldn't have said to her, Kotaro." He sighed rubbing his head again. "She just seems to bring out the worst in me."

"I don't think that, brother." Kotaro replied starting to pack various boxes of junk food into the basket.

"Hmm?"

"She doesn't bring out the worst in you, I thing she brings out the real you! You've always been so guarded with how you interact with people. I think you're a lot more open now. You've made tons of friends since we came to the special zone and I think that's because of Mimi." Kotaro said thoughtfully.

"I see." Jiro mumbled pulling out a few boxes of junk food from the basket and replacing it with fruit and sandwiches.

"Brother? Are you jealous of Mr. Zelman like Mimiko said?"

Jiro tensed and looked at Kotaro. Kotaro sat on the small island table staring at him with Sage eyes. Jiro sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I'm jealous, but it's because he can openly admit his feelings to Mimiko while I just hurt her even more."

"Maybe you should ask Zelman for advice!"

Jiro chuckled and shook his head. "What? He gives good advice brother!"  
>"Oh Kotaro, you never ask the enemy for advice."<p>

Kotaro was silent after that as Jiro started repacking the basket after pulling out most of the junk food and replacing it with more healthy foods. Something was bothering Jiro as he was doing this. It had seemed like Kotaro was trying to tell Mimiko something important, "Kotaro? What were you going to ask Mimiko before she went upstairs?" he asked.

"Oh that-"

"Are you boys ready?" Mimiko called before walking into the kitchen. She was in black short shorts and a red tank top with black calf boots. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore a long black coat with her sword strapped to her waist and a gun holster strapped next to it. On her head sat a hat similar to Jiro's with a pair of goggles around the hat itself. She set the blankets from upstairs on the counter and smiled at Kotaro.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kotaro cried jumping down from his perch and racing towards the front door. Mimiko grabbed the basket and followed him, leaving Jiro to sigh and grab his umbrella and the blankets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So i've been getting into a creative mood lately and i'm planning on uploading the chapters as soon as i get finished with them. I hope you guys enjoy cuz the plot begins to thicken and things are really gonna get started up now!**

Chapter 10

They arrived at the park within fifteen minutes of leaving the house and quickly decided on a spot near a large oak tree that provided a nice amount of shade. Next to the tree was a small stream that probably connected to the one in their backyard. Jiro sat and leaned against the tree, exhausted from walking in the sun while Mimiko and Kotaro played in the field of grass, playing vampire tag and splashing each other in the stream. After breaking for lunch, Mimiko finally showed Kotaro and Jiro her new found power and even showed them how she was able to make ice and snow. Kotaro had tons of fun dodging balls of water that Mimiko tossed at him.

After a while Mimiko tired and settled back against the tree as Kotaro tried to catch minnows in the stream. She sighed wiping her brow as a soft breeze blew around them. It was such a nice day and she was glad that she could stand the sunlight, unlike Jiro who slumped like a dead man against the tree. She watched Jiro in silence and started thinking about the conversation they'd had earlier. Sure she knew somewhere in her heart that she would probably have to give her life like Jiro to bring back Alice, but she still hoped that she would have gotten the chance to have a relationship.

For being a young woman in her early twenties, she had been asked out on dates plenty of times, especially by coworkers, but never had she felt anything for them. She didn't care to move forward into a relationship after the first dinner or first outing and it was because of this, that she was still a virgin. She sighed heavily. Never had she felt any sexual attraction to anyone but Jiro and he was taken with his maker Alice, who he had to give his life AND hers to bring her back. It was like some sick cruel joke. Resigned to the fact that Jiro would love Alice forever and wouldn't even give her the time of day she had at least hopped she could try something with Zelman. He cared about her more than anyone but Jinnai had and she already knew he could please her greatly. But when she compared Zelman's kisses with Jiro's there was no comparison. Jiro's won hands down. They sent a fire burning through her body that couldn't be sated and the more he touched her, the hotter she burned until she was afraid she would combust.

_I must be a masochist._ She thought wryly. She decided right then and there that she was going to live only to protect Kotaro, no more trying to conjure up a relationship between her and Jiro and no more relying on anyone. She would become stronger and protect Kotaro without needing protection herself. And when the time came for she and Jiro to give up their lives, she would offer herself first. Just so she wouldn't have to see Jiro die slowly at the hands of the person he loved most.

"Mimiko?" Jiro mumbled from beside her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I said those things to you, about Zelman not caring about you and you having to give up your life."

She glanced sideways at him and watched as he looked deeply into her eyes, his filled with regret and sadness. She sighed and turned back to look at Kotaro. "I forgive you." She breathed. "I knew I would have to give my life up to Kotaro, without him I would already be dead anyway so it's the only way I can return the favor." She chuckled softly.

They sat in silence for a while longer until Jiro spoke again.

"I'm also sorry for calling you Alice." He said huskily.

Startled she whipped her head towards him and found him looking down at his hands. His expression full of remorse as he clenched his hands. She took a deep breath. "I-" she coughed her heart aching at his apology, "I guess I forgive you for that too." She sighed and looked away as his gaze shot up to her.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded and shifted to stand. "I think we should head home, it's getting late." She said looking at her watch, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. "Kotaro! Time to go!" she called and began to gather up their lunch and the blankets. Suddenly Jiro placed a hand on her arm and she looked down at him questioningly.

"Thanks Mimiko, for forgiving me." He smiled and she felt her heart clench in pain again.

She gave a sad smile and nodded back before picking up the basket and starting towards their home, Kotaro and Jiro following slowly behind her.

That night they all decided to sleep in the same bed again and Kotaro sighed happily as he snuggled between the two adults. Mimiko was facing both Jiro and Kotaro and she brushed back the blonde bangs on Kotaro's head. "Mimi?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing me something; I don't think I can sleep."

"Sure." She replied and kept brushing back his bangs as she hummed out a soft lullaby. Jiro watched her intently as she did this and smiled when Kotaro fell asleep, his mouth hanging open and a soft snore coming out. She looked up at him and their gazes met. She smiled slowly, love showing in her gaze before she whispered good night and turned away from him.

Jiro lay awake for a few hours thinking about his feelings for Mimiko and Alice. Yes he'd recognized he loved her but there was nothing he could do about it. They couldn't start a relationship, not when they would both have to die soon anyway. He sighed, his thoughts and heart heavy before closing his eyes and trying to get some rest.

_Jiro gasped for breath as he ran through the streets of Hong Kong. He slashed right and left at every Kowloon child he could find, his hand clasped around the wrist of a blonde woman that he dragged behind him. _

"_Jiro, hold on, I can't run this fast!" Alice cried, desperately trying to keep up with his speed._

"_We need to get you to the Lord Dragon's home where he can protect you!" he growled back, slashing again at another pair of infected vampires who turned to dust as soon as they met his blade._

"_**Where do you think you're going**__?" Came a menacing voice from the shadows. _

_ Suddenly a man with long silver hair and blood red eyes surrounded with black stepped in front of them. He held a silver katana in his right hand and he was clothed with a black ripped cloak. _

"_Who are you?" Jiro growled, making sure Alice was behind him and that the only threat was the man in front of him._

"_**Me? Why I am the Kowloon King, and you are a destroyer for murdering my precious children**__." He growled back, raising his katana and lunging towards Jiro._

_ Acting fast Jiro pushed Alice back and told her to run and hide. He crossed swords with the creator of all this chaos. He ducked and dodged and thrust his sword, fighting the Kowloon King with every bit of skill that he had. But it wasn't enough, for he was growing weaker as the elder vampire seemed to grow stronger. Suddenly the katana nipped his arm and Jiro jumped back gasping at the acidic like pain the silver had inflicted upon him. He hissed as the Kowloon King chuckled._

"_**For the bodyguard of the Lady Sage, I had expected you to be a much better fighter than this. It seems Cassandra was wrong in her opinion of you.**__" He grinned before setting up his stance._

"_Cassandra?" Jiro questioned._

_ Suddenly a silver chain encased his body and Jiro began to writhe in agony as the silver burned into his skin. He cried out trying to break free as the woman they were talking about emerged out of thin air. "Hello Jiro." She said calmly in her sultry voice._

"_Cassa!" Jiro growled and the chain pulled tighter._

"_My Jiro, what a predicament you've gotten yourself into." She chuckled pulling it tight enough that he dropped his sword._

_ The Kowloon King stepped forward to retrieve the discarded weapon when suddenly Alice grabbed it and stood in front of Jiro. "Leave him alone!" she cried._

"_ALICE GET OUT OF HERE!" Jiro cried thrashing against his silver bonds._

_ An evil chuckle ripped through the Kowloon King and Alice and Jiro shivered. "My, my, Alice, how you've grown." He chuckled again. "__**I'm going to take so much pleasure from hearing you scream as I kill you**__."_

_ Jiro's sword began to clank as Alice began to shiver uncontrollably. She stood her ground as the Kowloon King began walking casually towards them and when he was about three feet away she gave a warrior cry and leapt towards him hoping to stab him in the heart. He dodged and the sword imbedded itself into his shoulder. _

"_NOOOOO!" Jiro cried, clawing desperately at the chains that had suddenly gone slack around him. He didn't notice how Cassa gasped and stared at the sword piercing through her former masters' stomach, her gaze full of such regret, anger, shock, and sadness. Jiro grasped his sword from Alice's slackening hand pulled it out of the Kowloon King._

_ The Kowloon King went to leap back but was stopped as Alice's hand grasped his wrist and pulled him closer to her, imbedding his sword deeper. "Go to hell you bastard!" she growled as Jiro severed his head from his shoulders. Blood splashed everywhere and he quickly caught Alice as she rocked forward. _

"_ALICE!" Jiro cried. Watching as her skin began to gray. He leaned down and held her close to him, burying his face into her neck. Suddenly her scent changed, before it had been a very icy scent filled with rose petals, now it was more warm and earthy, smelling like sugar cookies and honeysuckles. Jiro pulled back to look at her again._

_ Jiro gasped. No longer was Alice the Lady Sage dying in his arms. Instead it was Mimiko, her blood flowing crimson from beneath her as he gazed down upon her shocked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, Jiro." She whispered, her blue eyes shifting to brown and glazing over as her body fell limp in his arms. Her arm fell from his face and he quickly tried to grab it, when it turned gray and slid between his fingers like fine sand.  
>"No," he whispered, "NO!" he screamed as her whole body fell to ash.<em>

"_MIMIKOOOO!" _

Jiro jolted awake, his heart beating way too fast and aching as tears came to his eyes. Glancing over he sighed, grateful Mimiko was alive and safe lying next to him. Kotaro had already gotten out of bed and had moved to the edge, pushing Mimiko between them and into Jiro's arms. Jiro pulled her closer, hugging her to his chest and placing her head below his chin as he tried to settle his racing heart. He had never had such an intense nightmare and he couldn't believe how real it had seemed.

Suddenly there was a soft whimper from below him. He looked down to see Mimiko's brow furrowed as she slept and she began to whimper again, struggling against his arms. "No!" she murmured her voice fearful and her face flushed as she fought against whatever was happening in her dream.

"NO!" she cried again, her struggles getting more violent as she began punching at him in order to get away. "Let me go! I have to help him! Let me GO!" she screamed.

"Mimiko!" Jiro called trying to wake her up, calling her name over and over before shaking her and pinching her arms.

Kotaro had woken by this point and settled on the far end of the bed as they thrashed. Jiro pinned her arms and straddled her waist, preventing her from hurting herself or either of them as he tried to wake her. Suddenly, like a woman possessed, she arched up and screamed, throwing Jiro off her body as she whirled to stand on the bed. Her whole demeanor changed then, she no longer looked like the woman he loved; she now looked like a demon. Her scent changed turning sulfuric and smelling of blood and death. Her eyes flickered open and they were red surrounded in black. Jiro sucked in a breath. They were the same eyes from his nightmare and memory. The Kowloon Kings'.

She growled taking in her surroundings as her fangs elongated and her nails became claws. Kotaro stood behind his brother as Jiro watched Mimiko cautiously. "Mimiko?" Jiro said in a soothing voice.

Mimiko chuckled, her voice deep and dark as she shook her head. "I guess you could say that." She smiled her fang slicing her lip. She licked up the blood and hummed, eyes rolling back in bliss. "My I haven't tasted this in a while, not since Hong Kong."

Jiro tensed at the mention of Hong Kong. Why was Mimiko acting like this and what did she know about Hong Kong? In the blink of an eye Mimiko was in front of him her red eyes staring into his as she smirked. "Hello Jiro, it's been a while, almost ten years." She chuckled darkly her gaze flickering to Kotaro and eyes sharpening. "Ah, and the Lady Sage. You've become cuter since the last time I was in your presence."

"It suits me well." Kotaro replied in the Sage's voice and Jiro jumped glancing back at him and then back to Mimiko.

"I can see that." Mimiko chuckled again, this time it sounded slightly crazed. Just then she gasped dropping to her knees and clenching at her head. "Damn girl, doesn't know when to just stay asleep." She growled.

"Who are you?" Jiro growled staring down at the presence in front of him.

She chuckled as she looked up through her dark tresses. Jiro felt a shiver of fear go through his body and took a step back. "You don't remember me Jiro? You killed me ten years ago." She grinned, though it was more a baring of teeth.

Jiro growled and leaped forward pinning her to the wall. "Kowloon King." He stated.

"Well done Jiro. It took you long enough, though I can understand how you couldn't tell; you are inexplicably the most clueless person I've ever met. You didn't even know you'd fallen in love with Mimiko until she was bleeding in an ally." She chuckled.

"Why are you here? What have you done to Mimiko?" Jiro growled slamming her into the wall again.

She sucked in a breath and Jiro felt bad, knowing he was also doing damage to Mimiko. "All in good time Silverblade, all in good time." She smirked before closing her eyes and slumping forward. Once again she changed, going from dark and evil to the sweet and spicy woman he loved. Jiro caught her into his arms gazing upon her face with concern and worry.

"She'll be fine, Jiro." Kotaro sighed placing a hand on Jiro's shoulder. Jiro looked up at him and knew that Kotaro would be becoming the Sage more now than ever before. "We'll need to go to Sei's soon; I'll call him while you wait for her to wake." Kotaro shook his head as he walked out. "What a mess."

Jiro watched him leave and then glanced back down at the woman in his arms. He shuffled her around until he was sitting against the wall and she was propped up against him, one of his arms wrapped around her waist as the other held her hand. He breathed in her scent thinking about what had just happened. How was Mimiko connected with the Kowloon King and why, were his two main questions as he sat there nuzzling her neck. He couldn't believe this was happening to them. Ever since she had been killed and turned things had just gotten so complicated and he didn't know what to do. His feelings for her were bursting and he wanted to tell her but was afraid she wouldn't believe him after his slip ups.

After a few more minutes she finally came too, her breath ragged and her eyes full of tears as she glanced around her wildly, looking for the threat and for a possible escape.

"You're ok Mimiko, I've got you." Jiro murmured into her neck.

She shuddered in his arms still trying to comprehend where she was and what was reality. She took a deep breath and pushed against his chest needing some space. Jiro reluctantly let go and watched as she shuffled closer to the bed, putting a good two feet between them. She looked around and shivered. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare." Jiro replied not wanting to bring up the issue of the possession until he had time to find answers and could explain them perfectly.

She nodded and looked around again. "Where's Kotaro?"

"I'm here Mimi." Kotaro said coming in the room and running up to her. "Are you ok? I brought you some water." He handed her the glass and Mimiko took a grateful sip, not realizing she was thirsty until she halfway drained the glass.

When she finished Jiro took the glass away and placed it on the bedside table as Kotaro stood. "Guess what Mimi! We get to go visit Sei right now!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah he called a meeting and he wants to talk to you about some stuff. I think he said he could understand why people have nightmares! Isn't that neat!" Kotaro cried pulling her up and dragging her to the closet, picking out her clothes and shoving her into the bathroom. "We'll get ready out here while you shower and change ok!"

"O-ok." She stuttered, not really understanding why Kotaro was in such a hurry.

Jiro and Kotaro stared at the door until the heard the shower going before quickly changing and moving into the hall. Kotaro leaned against the wall his arms folded across his chest as he looked down deep in thought. "What's going on Kotaro?"

"Mimiko seems to have some sort of connection to the Kowloon King. I need to ask Jinnai and Sei questions so I asked him to call a meeting. He'll look into her dreams while you and I question Jinnai about who she is since he's the one who was assigned as her guardian at the Company." Kotaro explained.

"Ok," Jiro nodded, "now what's going on with you?"

Kotaro sighed and rubbed his brow. "Jiro as you've noticed, I'm becoming more Sage-like in mannerism." He paused while Jiro nodded. "It's not just my manners that are becoming Sage-like, I'm starting to remember my past life and I know you aren't really my brother. But you've raised me like one and I can't really feel the way I did for you back when I was Alice." He blushed a little at some of the things that happened between them when he was a girl and Jiro too blushed. "You're my family and Mimiko is as well. I want you the both of you to be happy and to be together." Kotaro said looking into Jiro's eyes.

Jiro frowned and was about to speak when the door to the bedroom opened and Mimiko stood there in dark jeans, black 2-inch heels, and a light blue top with her dark coat over her shoulders. Her damp hair was pulled back into a braid again and she had strapped on her sword. On her head she wore her black hat with goggles. Suddenly Kotaro grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs, "Let's go Mimi!" he laughed going down the stairs and leaving Jiro to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So i almost just uploaded the 12th chapter before the 11th, i'm so sorry guys! Anyway you'll read in the next author's note that today is my bday so rah rah yay me lol. Anyway here's the chapter! Enjoy and i'll upload the 12th later today!**

Chapter 11

"Mimiko, I want you to relax, breathe deep and close your eyes, try to sleep." Sei's soothing voice said as he placed his hands on either side of her head. "You're going into a deep sleep, your body relaxed and your mind at ease."

Mimiko breathed deeply and soon, thanks to Sei's words and the incense burning, she fell asleep and Sei began his investigation of her mind and memories. The things that came to her mind first were her nightmares and Sei shuddered at how gruesome and frightening they were.

_ Mimiko writhed in pain, one hand clenching her chest while the other clawed at the bite marks on her neck. She looked up into cold red eyes surrounded in black as he watched her struggle. He grinned menacingly and reached down, grasping the hair at the nape of her neck and lifting her up to his face. "How does it feel Mimiko?" he chuckled. "How does it feel to become the one thing that will cause Jiro the most pain in the world? Oh I can't wait to see his face when he sees the love of his life as a Kowloon Child!" He laughed his voice crazed._

_ Suddenly the door behind her opened as she felt her fangs extend and her claws sharpen. Her body began moving on its own, hissing at the intruder, but her mind screamed for him. JIRO! Her mind screamed as she writhed and suddenly leapt forward. Jiro growled and pulled his sword when he realized who she was._

"_Mimiko?" he cried as she tackled him to the ground and went after his neck, her fangs sinking in deeply with a wet sound._

Sei took a breath and kept searching into her mind. He saw the memories between her, Kotaro and Jiro, even blushing at the more intimate memories. He was surprised when he saw Cassandra Warlock fighting against her in an ally and equally as shocked when he found out she had been stabbed. He watched as Zelman taught her how to control her power and her urges, once again blushing at her memory. Then there were the memories of before she was turned. Of watching Jiro kill one of the Kowloon children, befriending Wong, escaping Zelmans' insane henchman, and finding Jiro. Her memories surged through her past and Sei took them all in, analyzing them critically, looking for any abnormality in them. He was nearing her tenth birthday when suddenly everything went dark. Kotaro watched as a faint light was emitted and a vision of what had happened to her that day unfolded.

_Mimiko sat in the old abandoned building in the fetal position, crying after watching her parents get taken down by the crazy vampires outside. Once she saw them fall she ran, knowing they were dead. It was just like when her bunny rabbit had been attacked by a rabid dog, only this time, her father wouldn't be there to shoot it as it came after her. She hid behind some boxes and tried to keep quiet as she sobbed and heard the chaos and screams from outside. She covered her ears trying to block out the noise when suddenly it stopped._

_ Trembling she looked up, into blood red eyes and opened her mouth to scream. A clawed hand reached towards her, closing around her throat and lifting her up in the air, drawing her closer. He drew her to his face and inhaled her scent, purring at the smell. "Mm, you smell delicious. You will be my vessel, my child,"_ _the dark menacing voice said,_ "_the Silverblade is too close and I have not time nor energy to fight him. I will seal my powers within you and come for you when the time is right" He said drawing back. The way he looked at her made her shiver and break into a cold sweat._

"_Wh-Who are you?" she rasped, his hand cutting off her air supply and her vocals._

_ He chuckled before laughing out loud into the silence. "Me? I'm the bringer of chaos," he looked deeply into her eyes as he grinned. She felt as if he was dissecting her and could see everything about her in that gaze. Suddenly his fangs elongated, "I'm your worst nightmare. I am DEATH."_

_ Mimiko flinched as his other hand wrapped around her waist and the one around her neck moved to cup her jaw, drawing her in like a lover he nuzzled her neck to the side and she shivered, closing her eyes. This felt so wrong, this was scary, this was…AGONY! _

_ Mimiko arched back, her eyes widening in shock and mouth gaping open in a silent scream as her hands clenched on his shoulders. Her body was set on fire. She felt him draw on her neck and felt her life's liquid pour into him. Suddenly he pulled back and licked his lips and grinned menacingly. Lifting his hand around her jaw to his mouth he ripped a gash in his hand a slammed it over her open mouth. _

_ The rusty taste of blood poured down her throat, burning her from the inside out. Tears streamed down her face and she struggled against the iron grip around her waist. She tried to move her head and spit out the liquid but he forced her still. "Drink!" he commanded before piercing the skin on her neck once again._

_ Suddenly she felt as if this was something more than him feeding on her. She felt the blood burn stronger, as if it was infused with something and her body began to pulse. It pulsed with the beat of her heart and she felt as if her mind disconnected from her body. She felt static crackle at her fingertips and shoot through her body. Crying out against his hand she began to convulse with the pain, fear, and shock._

_ The Kowloon King smirked against her neck before pulling his face away and loosening both of his arms. She dropped into a pile at his feet, still seizing as blood dribbled out of her mouth. Her clothes were torn and bloody and her eyes were shadowed. He squatted down next to her and gathered her hair into his closed fist, dragging her towards the wall behind her and chaining her to it. He chuckled next to her, pushing her hair back from her face. Lifting her chin up, he looked into her eyes._

"_Goodbye Mimiko, I trust you'll keep my powers safe until I come for them again." He leaned in and kissed her lips. The wounds on her neck shrank thanks to the magic infused in her body as she writhed in agony._

"_Oh! I almost forgot." Stepping back he lifted up her hair and used his claws to cut two K's into the skin behind her right ear. "Now my powers are sealed, I'll be able to identify you, and you're so traumatized that I doubt you'll even remember any of this." He laughed turning away. _

_ Once again Mimiko was left alone and the shock of losing both her parents and the transfer of evil power into her body forced her to succumb to the darkness that was edging at her vision. The next thing she saw when her eyes opened was a young man in his late 20s urging her to wake up. He was speaking Chinese but she didn't know Chinese. "Who are you?" she whispered in her native tongue, Japanese, "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked her voice growing stronger as panic set in._

"_Shh, don't worry, I'm here to help you." The man said pulling out a lock pick and working on the chains around her wrists."I'm part of the police."_

"_Police? Does that mean you won't hurt me?" she asked as the manacle opened and she fell with the weight of her body. He caught her and confirmed her question._

"_I'll take you back to Japan, maybe we can find your mom and dad ok?" he asked shifting her into his arms and lifting her up. She nodded and her eyes closed as he walked. The gentle rocking motion aiding in her need of sleep._

_ But for years she did not sleep, only seeing blood red eyes and feeling fire burn through her veins._

Sei stepped back after conjuring up a pleasant dream for Mimiko to have while she slept and he analyzed the information he had gathered. Turning her head to the side he lifted her hair and saw the two K's carved into her neck behind her ear. Running his finger over them he focused on the seal the Kowloon King had used. It was a simple binding spell that would have broken in another two years, allowing her body to be cleansed of the magical properties inside her body. But if it was broken before the time was up, it would most likely kill her.

Summoning his own seal, he overwrote the one on her neck. A large dragon tattoo now circled around and through the two K's, its mouth snarling open as if it were about to devour the offending letters. This was only a temporary seal until he was able to find a way to extract the Kings' powers from her body without killing her. Sei sighed and rubbed his forehead. There was much to be done and he could only imagine what else would be in store for them later on.

"How is she?"

Sei turned towards the voice, surprised at its owner. "She'll be fine Kotaro, or should I say Lady Sage." Sei replied as Kotaro stepped up next to him.

"Lord Sage will do now that I am male. I'm beginning to remember my past life Sei." He said in an airy sort of way.

"Ah."

"Things are beginning to move quickly, I'm afraid." Kotaro said brushing Mimiko's bangs from her forehead and noticing the mark behind her ear. "Though not quickly enough when it comes to things that matter."

Sei chuckled. "You don't think the outbreak of another Kowloon crisis matters?"

Kotaro chuckled as well. "Oh, it matters, but it won't mean a thing, when we win, if Jiro loses Mimiko in the process."

Sei nodded and folded his arms behind his back staring off into the distance. "I believe it's time we all sit down and talk about this," he gestured towards the marks, "And start strategizing for the final battle."

"Let's wait until after Mimiko rests shall we? She's going to have a hard time coming to terms with what's going on inside her."

"Of course, I need to contact Zelman, Cain, and Jinnai anyway." Sei said turning to leave. "By the way, Kotaro. How did you know what was wrong with Mimiko?"

Kotaro turned and smiled. "I'm the Lord Sage and Mimiko's maker, why wouldn't I know what's wrong with my child."

Mimiko woke in her old bedroom at Sei's mansion. Stifling a yawn and stretching her muscles she stood, only to fall back as a sharp pain sliced through her head. "Ouch!" she cried out rubbing her temples.

"You should probably lie back down. Sei did a full memory scan and that usually takes a lot out of a person." Jiro's voice said from a darkened corner of the room.

She glanced up and saw him sitting in one of the armchairs in the room. He was watching her, his blue eyes glowing thanks to the small light provided by the lamp next to her bed. She moved back, moving her pillows up to lean against them so they could talk. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

She nodded and hissed again at the pain. Sighing Jiro stood up and walked silently over to her. Sitting down next to her he began massaging her scalp and neck area. She sighed as the pain slowly ebbed away into a dull ache. She shivered as his hands slid through the strands of her hair causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. She moaned at how good it felt. Almost as if his fingers were shooting her with small pieces of electricity that made every one of her sense become heightened and stimulated. She licked her lips and looked up at Jiro. He was so close she could feel his breath brushing over her forehead. Angling her head up she drew closer, her eyes gazing into his as both darkened with lust.

"Jiro." She whispered and his gaze fell to her lips. She licked them again leaving them parted and straining upward. He leaned towards her his lips parting; they were centimeters apart, their breaths mingling hotly between them.

Her lids lowered as he leaned further, his lips barely brushing against hers in a feather light kiss. He moved in closer giving the kiss more substance as they meshed. It was a slow and sensual kiss as he angled her head slightly and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She accepted, opening her mouth a little wider as he slipped in, tangling his tongue with hers. She sighed into the kiss, her arms circling around his neck and pulling his body closer. She pulled him down and he drew one arm away to lean on next to her.

Their kiss didn't break as Mimiko's temperature rose. She felt herself become flushed and excited as their kiss grew in passion and force. As their tongues began to fight for dominance over the kiss they sped up and they began panting. Mimiko began to tangle her fingers in Jiro's hair then untangling them to pull on his clothing. She had just gotten his jacket halfway off when there was a knock at the door and the turning of a handle.

Mimiko had never seen a man move so fast in her life. One minute, Jiro was in her arms kissing her senseless, the next he was as calm, cool, and collected in the chair as before. Turning to the door she saw Kotaro standing there with a small smile on his face. But he seemed different, as if the air around him had changed and become older.

"I'm glad you're awake Mimiko." Kotaro said and Mimiko's eyes widened at his speech pattern. This was not the Kotaro she knew, this seemed to be someone far older and mature.

"Thanks." She mumbled not really knowing how to respond to this new person.

"If you're up to it, we are having a meeting shortly and we need you to be there."

"Of course." She replied going to stand and stumbling a bit before catching her balance. Jiro was there in an instant, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other stabilizing her elbow.

Kotaro watched with a small smile as Mimiko took a second to get her bearings straight before giving Jiro a small smile and stepping away. Jiro stared after her his arms still raised in the position they had occupied earlier. A wistful look crossed his face as he watched her walk towards Kotaro. Kotaro saw all of this and at the same time he saw the sad expression fall onto Mimiko's face as she walked away from Jiro. Kotaro knew something had to be done soon or Jiro would lose his chance with Mimiko, but he also knew he couldn't help.

Jiro began walking towards them and they left to go to the meeting that would decide what they would do with the possibility of another Kowloon outbreak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well before i let you begin i just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! LOL i know sad to do that now, but i quite literally finished this and the next chapter 2 min. before my bday. So here's this chapter! ENJOY and please review, i love them!**

Chapter 12

Mimiko looked around at the dark room that she had been in only a handful of times before, only this time it held a large round table that sat the Lord Dragon, Zelman, Jinnai, Cain, Rinsuke, old man Tsung, Jiro, Kotaro, and herself. Sei sat next to her and looked at her reassuringly before beginning the meeting. "Good afternoon everyone, I would like to start this meeting with what I've found out in regards to the Kowloon King. As you all know Jiro fought and defeated him ten years ago, and most of you know that his ashes are now being held underneath the city."

Mimiko's head shot up at that information and her eyes widened. "But what none of us has known is why he was so easily defeated after he had evaded us time and time again and created such chaos in Hong Kong. The reason he was so easily defeated was because he took a young human and transferred his powers into her body." He paused and everyone but Kotaro, Mimiko, and Sei sucked in a breath at this shocking fact. "He left her in an abandoned warehouse that he used as a hideout area, without any memory of his being there. She was found by Jinnai who took her back to her homeland, Japan, and raised her." All eyes turned to Mimiko and she felt her mind shut down, refusing to process the information that was being explained to her. "That young human was Mimiko; she has a seal inflicted by the Kowloon King on her and another that I placed over that one to keep his powers from being returned to him. Now is the time to begin strategizing our battle plan, especially since I've received knowledge that Cassandra Warlock is still alive." Cain stiffened and emitted a low growl.

Soon the men began laying out their plans and Mimiko completely tuned out trying to remember such an occurrence so early in her memories. She couldn't really remember anything before her teenage years except for being found by Jinnai. Was this why she was having these strange dreams? Was she remembering instances from the past? No. These were nightmares that included her hurting Jiro and turning into a Kowloon Child. Was she turning into one now? Slowly but surely gaining the madness that controlled the parasitic clan? She didn't feel like it. She felt normal, or as normal as she had felt.

Suddenly she stiffened, her memories returning to the last nightmare she had. Killing Jiro. She looked towards him, her heart breaking even more than when he had called her Alice. Would those nightmares come true? Would she kill Jiro? Or worse, kill Kotaro?

Jiro looked towards her, sensing her anxiety and Kotaro took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. No. She decided. She would never be able to hurt these two. She loved them too much. Sighing, trying to relieve her tension, she turned back to the conversation the men were having.

"We'll need to start reinforcing the suppression team. They'll need silver bullets and anti-eye raid goggles immediately. We'll need to up their training as well." Cain said as he ticked off the list on his fingers. "It wouldn't hurt to have a few more recruits brought in."

"We will also need to train ourselves." Sei said calmly. "There will be no way to fight against the return of the Kowloon King unless we are in top form."

"I'm always in top form." Zelman grinned sadistically and gave Mimiko a wink. "This time though I'm glad I'll get to see some of the action."

"I hope we can prevent it from getting to that point." Jiro said glancing again at Mimiko.

"Mimiko," Sei said and she turned towards him, "since you are the carrier of the Kowloon King's power, you will need to be extra careful and train even more than you have before. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." She mumbled.

"Once again, I am sorry this has happened to you Mimiko. If something happens concerning your memories or nightmares please come to me. For now, the seal should hold all of these back and should provide extra protection for you."

"Thank you Lord Dragon, I will begin training once again when we return home."

"I'm available to train your powers Mimiko." Zelman smirked suggestively.

"Training her mind, body, and powers will be my job Crimson." Jiro growled.

"Ah but Silverblade, you have no powers." He glared.

"But he does have me." Kotaro replied calmly, his sages' voice coming through, mixing with his boyish voice to make an older sounding Kotaro. "I am the Lord Sage and I know how to control the powers Mimiko has founded. Thank you, but we do not need your assistance on this matter Crimson Eyed Zelman." Kotaro glared icily. "If something happens where we do need your help, we will contact you."

The room was silent as this was the first time Kotaro had spoken through the entire meeting. Shocked glances were passed around and he began to fidget before Sei interrupted the awkward silence. "I believe this meeting has been concluded, if we get any word concerning Cassa or the Kowloon King we will take evasive action. Good night everyone, happy hunting." Sei said and everyone stood, making their way towards the door.

Mimiko, Jiro, and Kotaro were halfway down the stairs in front of the mansion when Zelman caught up with them. He wrapped his arm around Mimikos' waist and nuzzled into her neck, causing the woman to stiffen and gasp. "My offer still stands." he whispered huskily into her ear before Jiro or Kotaro noticed. "If you ever need me, for _anything_, I'll be here for you."

Before she could respond he was already gone, his vampire speed zooming him out of the grounds and towards his own mansion. Jiro turned towards her seeing her stunned face after sensing Zelman's presence and knew he had done something to her. Stepping back up the stairs towards her he cupped her cheek. "Are you alright." He asked noticing her flushed face and slightly dazed expression.

She sucked in a breath at his touch, her senses still reeling from the feel of Zelmans' breath caressing her ear and the sound of his husky voice. Not to mention the close proximity of his body. She hadn't done anything to sate her urges recently and just that small amount of closeness had set her body tumbling into a sensitive inferno.

"I'm fine." She gasped, shrinking away from him. "Just tired, we should hurry home."

She quickly took off, Kotaro raced to catch up with her as Jiro followed at a slower pace, taking in her strange behavior. She must still be going through the lust urge of the transformation, he thought as he remembered all the times she became flushed around himself and Zelman. He remembered his own urges when he was turned, though he was helped by Alice when those times happened. Right then and there Jiro decided he would be the one to help Mimiko with her urges, grinning as the thought brought mental pictures to his head. He would fondle her as she washed dishes, ravish her against the wall, and take her in every room, especially their bedroom.

When they arrived home, Kotaro went straight upstairs to bed, complaining of a headache while Mimiko sat heavily on the couch in the living room. She sighed rubbing her temples and rested her head against the back of the couch. There was so much running through her mind at the moment. Her new found knowledge of the Kowloon King and her relation to him. The worries of whether or not the nightmares where actually premonitions. Her feelings for Jiro and Kotaro. Not to mention Zelman popping up everywhere to give her a random caress or flirtatious comment. Jiro noticed her face contort with her thoughts, a deep frown appearing on her face. She unconsciously rubbed her neck and his eyes followed her movements. Jiro walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. She looked up startled and he smiled. "You look like you could use one." He said softly.

She sighed gratefully as his hands moved to her neck, his thumbs making pressurized circles. She leaned forward her hair sliding down around her, giving him more room. Her face flushed as her body began to tingle and respond to his caresses, suddenly he stopped. She frowned looking back at him. "Lay down on your stomach." He instructed moving around the couch. She tensed, unsure about what to do. On the one hand, it felt so good and was helping relax her wired up body, but on the other he would only cause her urges to escalate. "Go on Mimiko, I promise I'll make you feel good." His husky voice murmured and she felt her body heat up once again.

Sighing she laid down, hoping she could somehow control herself from jumping his body. His hands descended on the upper parts of her shoulders and began to press into her muscles in circular motions. She moaned as he found a large knot between her shoulder blades and began to work at it. Her body soon began to relax, turning into putty in his hands. She rested her head on her arms as he moved lower. His hands felt so good on her body, caressing her with enough pressure that she was soothed but not hard enough to cause her discomfort. And the warmth of his large hands sent shivers down her spin as they heated her skin with the urge to turn around and kiss him. But she wouldn't for she had already made enough of a fool out of herself when it concerned him. She sighed as he reached her lower back before moving back up. It felt like one of those electric chairs she had once sat in at a mall, only this was much warmer and more intimate. Her body warm and pliable, he began to massage her scalp. His fingers running through her tresses made her get goose bumps. Her thoughts began to get muddled and fog over and she felt her eyes start to drift shut. Trying hard she kept her eyes open but soon was lost to the soothing darkness.

Jiro knew she was asleep when her body gave a last sigh and completely melted on the couch. Chuckling, he turned her over and picked her up, carrying her up the flight of stairs to their room before slipping her under the covers between Kotaro and himself. Kissing her cheek he pulled her against his body and promptly fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow when they would resume her training.

The next day became a brutal day of training for Mimiko. She realized that the training she had done before was child's play compared to this. She gasped harshly as she jumped back, sliding across the concrete floor a few feet as she tried to catch her breath. Jiro and Kotaro, swords at their sides waited for her. "Again!" Jiro called.

Growling softly, Mimiko drew her strength up and used her vampire speed to lunge forward, sword slashing at both Jiro and Kotaro as they attacked her. Parrying against one to turn and face the other she soon fell into a rhythm. Fight Jiro, throw him off balance turn to face Kotaro who was quite agile and kept her on her toes. Suddenly Kotaro lunged forward, his sword sliding towards her wrist and hooking beneath the hilt and flicking the sword out of her hand. Acting on instinct she jumped up hearing the whoosh of another sword swiping at where she had been. She flipped backwards away from the two, landing next to the weapons rack. Grabbing the first item she could get her hands on she picked up a long scythe. Surprised at the feel of it in her hands she gave it a few twirls before throwing it onto her shoulder.

Smirking she gave them a "come at me" look. Kotaro and Jiro glanced at each other and lunged forward at vampire speed. Twirling and holding the end of the scythe she swung it around causing them to leap back so as not to get cut. Jiro dove in when he saw his chance and swung his sword down in an arc. As if in slow motion Mimiko saw every detail, blocking the sword on the end of the staff before sliding her hands down to block Kotaros' as well. She swung the staff towards them causing their swords to become dislodged from her staff. She spun the scythe again in her hands, grasping it as she jumped towards them, swiping at them whenever she got the chance. She passed them turning on a dime to run towards them again swinging at the two men. Both had to leap away from her attacks afraid to get cut by the large blade.

Slamming her staff into the concrete ground, Mimiko ducked Jiro's oncoming blade and using the staff as leverage kicked him in the chest sending him backwards into the wall. Grabbing the staff with both hands she slammed her foot down and swiped at Kotaro's legs as he came up behind her. Jumping backwards he leapt back in when her back was to him. Sensing his blade she spun the staff behind her back blocking the sword effectively before twirling it around her wrist and turning to face him. She swung again at him and he drew closer, ducking the swing. Grunting she blocked his jabs with the staff, each block creating a chinging noise. She felt a presence behind her and punched Kotaro in the stomach with the end of her staffed scythe as Jiro took another jab at her from behind.

She swung her scythe, catching the sword between staff and blade and ripping it from his hands. She sensed Kotaro's blade coming low from behind her, leaping up she used Jiro as a vault and leapt over him flipping around to land on her feet before using the end of her staff to poke Jiro in the back causing him to fall into Kotaro who wasn't expecting his partner to fall towards him. Kotaro's sword slid away from them to land by Jiro's as they tried to untangle themselves. Gasping for breath she laid her head against the cool blade of her scythe and leaned against the staff heavily.

"That was good Mimiko." Jiro panted as he finally got up.

"I agree Mimi, that was impressive." Kotaro piped in as he dusted himself off. "I think I'll stop for today, I promised Sei that I would come over and help plan for the battle we will most likely have."

"Do you need us to go with you?" Mimiko panted, looking up through the tendrils of hair that had escaped the braided bun at her neck.

"No, I'll take a sword and a gun with me," Kotaro replied smiling, "if I need any help I'll call you." He tapped his head, referring to the telepathic link all three shared when they were in trouble.

Jiro and Mimiko nodded and Kotaro left. Sighing Mimiko turned to Jiro, "Again?" she moaned. Jiro chuckled and nodded and she huffed before getting into her fighting pose as Jiro located his sword.

Without warning Jiro lunged for Mimiko, without his sword in hand and she gasped, "What are you doing?" she cried.

"You're opponents may not have weapons, you need to learn how to fight against them if they try to make a grab for your weapon." He instructed his hand brushing against the staff. She stumbled back, swiping the end of her staff at him. Unwilling to use the blades end.

"No! Come at me with the full intention of killing me Mimiko!" Jiro growled lunging towards her again.

She stumbled back again and her back hit the wall. Using the staff of the scythe as some sort of shield she watched as he grabbed on to the staff with one hand and forced it over her head. His body slid up against hers, their faces inches apart, their breaths mingling. She gasped as he pressed harder against her, her hips angling to accommodate his. She felt every inch of his hard length against her leg and he pressed one knee between her legs, effectively spreading them. She shivered with each breath they took, their chests brushing against each other's and causing her nipples to tighten. She looked up into his eyes as her body became enflamed with lust. His eyes were dark, so dark they were almost black with desire for her. She licked her lips nervously and his eyes followed the movement. She took in a breath, "Jiro I-".

**OOOOHHHH! Another cliff-hanger, no worries i'll post chapter 13 tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! So without further ado Chapter 13 Rated M for a reason!**

Chapter 13

Suddenly he was kissing her and Mimiko's eyes rolled back as he nipped at her lips begging for entrance. As she parted her lips, he surged in, his tongue tangling with hers as his hand clasped her waist and slid up towards her breast. She moaned at the sensation, curling her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, into the fire of passion and desire that enflamed them both. He quickly tossed the scythe away, neither noticing as it clattered to the floor.

Using both hands he grabbed behind her thighs and lifted, slamming her against the wall. She gasped pulling back as his erection pressed hard against her womanhood causing an exhilarating pulse of lust go through her. He grinned and sucked on her throat as her hands drifted to tangle in his long hair. She pulled his head up to kiss him again. His tongue mimicking the act of sex into her mouth causing her to moan and cup his jaw, trying to pull him closer, as if they weren't close enough with their bodies molded together as they were.

One hand drifted away from her thigh to cup her breast, stroking a nipple with his thumb as he used his knee and hips to keep her propped against the wall. Her head began to swim as her passion for him increased. The sensations his hand was causing and the way his knee was pressing against her were causing a warm burn to fill in the pit of her stomach. She knew that this wasn't right, not after everything he had put her through, calling her Alice, only wanting Alice, but she could not think, not with her body grinding up against his thigh and reacting this pleasantly with his touch. Suddenly his other hand began to slide up the back of her t-shirt, aiming for the bra clasp, and Mimiko stiffened.

"NO!"

Shoving as far away from him as she could, which was only a few inches since he had her trapped by his body against the wall, she began to slap at him. Jiro pulled back to try and grip her hands, but Mimiko used the opportunity to use her vampire strength and push him back farther. When he was a few feet away she took off, up the basement stairs and towards the ones leading to their bedroom. She was halfway up when Jiro tripped her, his hand grabbing her foot. She kicked him off and scrambled up the rest of the way. Hurrying he reached the door before she could slam it in his face and heaved it open. Mimiko stumbled back and fell on the bed as Jiro pinned her once again with his body.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted, trying to buck him off with her hips and push at his shoulders with her hands, but his body was a lot heavier and her toes couldn't reach the ground for leverage.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled as he grabbed her wrists and forced them over her head.

She barred her teeth at him and hissed. "You can't do this to me, Jiro! I'm tired of wanting you when you don't want me." She cried, her tears prickling hotly at the back of her eyes. "I've given up, so why can't you leave me be? Why do you continuously make me want you? Is this some sort of sick, egotistical obsession you have? Make the virgins fall in love with you and then toy with their emotions until they go insa-mmph!"

Jiro kissed her, effectively shutting her up. Her eyes widened and he kept his eyes focused on her as he proceeded to kiss her slowly and passionately. The tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes streamed over at the loving caress of his lips against hers and he lowered one hand to cup her cheek, effectively wiping them away. Still kissing her he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips asking again for entrance and her lips parted as her eyes drifted close. Her resistance shattered as Jiro's tongue danced with hers. The kiss wasn't like the ones they had had before; those were full of fire and lust while this one was slow and sensual. Like the kind you see in the movies or between lovers who have all the time in the world. Kissing her lightly now, Jiro slowly drew back, his lips still caressing hers as if he didn't want to part from them.

"I can't leave you alone Mimiko," he said huskily against her lips, his voice deep with desire, "I love you too much to let you go."

Her eyes opened and met his as she felt her body redden in delight. Suddenly she frowned, her body sinking back into the mattress as her happiness faded. "I'm not the one you love Jiro, its Alice Eve." She mumbled turning away from him. Still it felt nice for a moment to think he had meant it.

He forced her to look him in the eyes. They frightened her, for they pierced through her, straight to her heart and soul. "You are the one I want and the one I love Mimiko. Yes I loved Alice when she was alive but I have moved on. You are the one who fills my head with thoughts of making love to you every minute, the one I want to protect with everything I'm worth, the one I want to love unconditionally, to talk to about my worries and laugh with me every day of my life. I want you Mimiko, only you." He said staring straight into her eyes, trying to convey all his feelings of love into his words.

"R-really?" she asked, hesitant to believe him after everything that had happened.

"Really." He kissed her and she sank into the kiss her hands threading into his hair pulling him closer as her kisses became more passionate as her body was once again filled with joy and the desire she had for him. "I love you." She gasped as she pulled away for air.

"I know, I'm sorry for not realizing it until it was almost too late." He panted against her neck as he once against reached for her shirt. Raising the hem up and pushing it over her head. She shivered as his eyes practically glowed with the lust he had for her.

"Too late?" she panted, pushing his coat from his shoulders, then reaching for the goggles and tossing them over his head.

"I almost lost you that night in the alley," he murmured reaching for the hem of her pants and pulling down, "it was then that I realized how much I loved you, and how much it frightened me to see you laying there in a pool of blood."

He reared up over her as she lifted up to start unbuttoning his shirt, he pushed her hands away and did it himself as she took his face in her hands and began kissing him with all the love she had. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm here now." She whispered against his lips as he shrugged out of his shirt and her hands fell to his shoulders, molding the muscles there before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

She giggled at his surprised look and he smirked devilishly before popping the clasp of her bra, she shrugged it off and he pulled back once again to take her in. She was beautiful, not in the way that Alice was. She was more of a porcelain doll that he was afraid would shatter in his hands if he tried to touch. Mimiko on the other hand was an attainable goddess. Her long dark hair had escaped the bun she had put it in and was curled around her in a disheveled halo. Her body was glowing in the moonlight that spilled in from the window, giving her an ethereal look. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands and he leaned forward to cup one as he took the nipple of the other into his mouth.

Mimiko arched back a sigh escaping her mouth as she cupped his head in one hand and used the other to twist in the sheets as fire traveled from his heated mouth to her core. He suckled her for a while before moving on to the other. His hand sliding down her taunt abdomen pulled down her panties before sliding between her spread legs to stroke her wet heat. Moaning Mimiko tried to close her thighs but Jiro quickly placed his body in the way.

"Open." He growled against her breast and she shivered at how animalistic he was sounding. She complied opening her legs wider and he kissed and licked down her stomach, causing goose bumps to rise up on her body as he drifted lower. His finger circled her clit before thrusting into her and she gasped her body arching.

"You smell so good," he growled again as he spread her thighs wider to hook over his shoulders; "I bet you taste even better."

"Ji-RO!" Mimiko cried as Jiro used his tongue to circle and lap at her before sucking. He used his fingers to pump in and out of her, stretching her tight womanhood in preparation for him. Looking down her body she trembled as he pierced her with his hungry gaze, he was going to eat her alive. She twisted her hands in the sheets as his pumping caused her body to coil tighter and her chest to heave for air. Her moans were getting louder as he began to pump faster, adding in a third finger and curling them slightly upwards.

Mimiko screamed as she exploded into ecstasy, her body trembling and bucking as Jiro continued to pump her and drink in her juices. When her body calmed he rose up over her, wiping his mouth and pinning her with another hungry glare. He settled his weight over her and she gasped at how hard he was through his pants. Leaning on his elbows he kissed the corners of her mouth before taking advantage of her parted lips and surging in. She moved her hands over his back, feeling the muscles move and tighten before sliding down to his waist where she slid her hands beneath the hem of his pants to cup his ass. Jiro jerked in surprise as she squeezed and pulled back to give her an incredulous look.

"You can hardly blame me Jiro," she said before licking up the column of his throat, "these pants of yours are designed to present your best feature." She suckled his jaw moving towards his Adams' apple.

"That is hardly my best feature." He replied giving a small thrust against her that sent her senses reeling.

"Hmm, prove it." She replied, sliding her hands to the front to cup him in her hand and give a soft squeeze. He pulled away and rose from the bed.

Thinking she had gone too far, Mimiko sat up to stop him, but stopped when his pants fell to a pile at his feet. Mimiko felt her jaw drop as she gazed upon the most perfect ass she had ever seen in her life. Granted she had never really seen a guy naked, but that was beside the point. Mimiko flushed as he turned to face her and her face was within inches of Jiro's cock, she gasped as it jerked up at her gaze. Looking up at him she reached a hand tentatively up to cup him in her hand, surprised at the heat and how soft yet hard it was. She circled him in her fist lightly; afraid she might hurt him and slid her hand down his length. He was perhaps seven inches long and two and a half in girth. She experimentally ran her thumb along the underside of the head and looked up as he gasped. The sight she saw sent a bolt of lust straight through her body.

Jiro's head was thrown back in ecstasy and his eyes were closed as he panted from that small touch. She tightened her hold and pumped and Jiro gasped glancing down at her and locking eyes. She began to pump him her eyes holding his as she pumped faster, using her other hand to fondle the ball sac between his legs. Suddenly his hand stopped hers and he pushed her back towards the middle of the bed. "Jiro?" she asked.

"I'm close Mimiko," she groaned, "are you sure you want to do this. To give me your virginity?"

"Yes Jiro," she cupped his jaw blushing as she confessed, "I want you to be my first and my last." His eyes darkened again and she gasped as her legs were pushed open and he positioned himself at her entrance.

Locking her gaze with his he leaned down until his lips were inches away from hers. "I love you." He said huskily. Suddenly he thrust in and her eyes widened at the pain. It felt like she was being ripped in two. Her eyes teared up and he kissed them away as he pushed farther into her body, past her barrier, until he was in up to the hilt. He stilled waiting for her to get comfortable with him. She breathed in and out as he kissed her shoulders and neck and soon she began to wriggle, ready to find out if she could regain the pleasure his fingers had caused before.

Pulling back, Jiro began to thrust slowly into her, her body clasping him like a fiery silken glove that pulled him in as he pulled out. She began to pant harshly as he sped up, reaching down he hooked his arms behind her knees, angling her for a deeper penetration and she cried out in pleasure, her head whipping side to side as her hands tangled in the sheets by her head.

"Mimiko," Jiro gasped, his voice rough with pleasure. He repeated her name until she finally looked at him. The way their gazes locked caused something in Mimiko to tighten and she suddenly felt as if she were racing up towards some sort of crest of something, her body coiling tighter and tighter as her breaths sped up.  
>"JIRO!" she cried as her body sprang and clamped down on his thrusting cock. He rode the waves of her orgasm until his own occurred. Thrusting two more times he spilled himself within her as she milked him of his seed.<p>

Jiro rolled sideways off her and pulled her into his arms, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to regain his breath. She too was panting heavily and she began shivering. With tons of effort on his part, he reached down and gathered up the coverlet from the floor and threw it over them. She sighed, her head on his chest as their racing hearts calmed.

"I meant every word." Jiro said, still unsure if she believed him. "I really do love you."

"I know." She replied snuggling closer.

Jiro waited and looked down at her when she didn't say anything else. "You know, it goes both ways."

"Hmm?" she smiled knowing what he was referring to.

"I like hearing it too."

"I know." She grinned wider.

"Mimiko!"

"Alright!" she giggled, "I love you too." She cried out as he rolled on top of her to punish her. "You're heavy! Get off!" she cried as she laughed.

"Never."

"Ugh! I'll die!" she squirmed and felt him harden instantly against her. "Again?" she asked incredulously.

"What can I say, vampires have insatiable appetites."

"Are you sure it isn't just you." She replied, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, I'm willing to let you find out." He said and kissed her, slowly sinking into her this time for a slow round of love-making.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter and i'll probably be uploading them fairly quickly if i can, especially since i said i want to finish this before going overseas and thats in about two weeks. Enjoy and Review! I enjoy reading them!**

Chapter 14

Mimiko sighed as she stretched and rolled, snuggling into the warm body next to her. Blinking away the sleep she looked up and smiled at Jiro's sleeping face, his face relaxed. Lying on his side with his long black hair falling around his shoulders and the covers draped low across his waist made him look like some sort of dark fallen angel. Silently she reached up to push some of his hair away from his face, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. She glanced down and smiled as his eyes followed her movements, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"If you're going to kiss me good morning," he murmured pulling her under him, his hair tossed to the side, "you should do it like this."

Jiro's mouth slanted over her own kissing her with the same fire and passion as last night. She drew away and smiled up at him. "Hmm, why should I, when you're just gonna take over?" she asked nibbling his collar bone.

He moaned, letting his head fall back for her kisses. "I may be tempted to let you take over every once in a while."

She grabbed onto his arms and rolled them over, "Hmm, like now?" she grinned, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces as she kissed him deeply, rubbing herself against him in a delicious caress. He groaned grabbed her hips and bucked up into her. She gasped pulling back and settling her hips over his. He sat up his hands sliding slowly over her back and around to cup her breasts as she reached back and cupped him, lining him up with her entrance. Sliding down she sighed as he completely filled her, the fire of last nights' escapades reigniting. His lips settled on her neck as she began to rock against him, her hands coming up to grasp his shoulders as his thumbs circled her nipples.

Her body arched back, hair falling like a waterfall of chocolate as he pumped up into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. She began panting trying to stay quiet as he gazed up into her flushed face. Her eyes heavy and lust-filled mirrored his as he sucked on her neck, before trailing down to her left nipple. She gasped as he took her into his mouth and laid back. She had no choice but to follow. Mimiko rocked harder against him as he sucked on her breast and toyed with the other. His right hand grabbed her hip forcing her farther down on him. Sitting back she sat up using her thigh muscles to pull her up so she could impale herself on his hard cock. Her hands slid up her body gathering her hair in a tangled mess before arching back as the beginning of an orgasm started ripping through her.

Suddenly the world spinned as she was tossed backwards, legs splayed as Jiro surged forward into her, jack-hammering her body into submission. "Scream for me Mimiko." Jiro growled and she cried out as his thrusts pistoned into her g-spot.

"J-Jiro!" she cried out, clawing at his back as he pounded faster into her, using his vampire speed. Her voice stuttered as she tried to call his name again, suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, her body clamping down as she arched back and opened her mouth in a scream. Jiro groaned loudly as his release came seconds after hers and emptied himself inside her. His arms trembling, he lowered himself before rolling to the side, pulling her with him so as to keep himself embedded into her hot depths.

After a few minutes of recovery, Mimiko shifted looking up at him, her face still flushed. "You know, if we don't get out of this bed right now, we won't get out for days." She smiled.

Jiro chuckled and groaned when he slipped out of her. She gasped at the sensation before getting up and heading towards the shower. She felt arms surround her seconds later and rolled her eyes. "No Jiro!" she cried in an exasperated voice. "You are not showering with me, not today anyway."

"Mmm! But Mimiko!" he whined, his hand trailing across her body to slip between her thighs. "I can help wash your back." He grinned into her shoulder.

Turning she pushed him lightly back. "Nu-uh, I can manage, go make breakfast or something." Before he could reply she ran into the bathroom and locked the door on him.

"You know I can just break down the door." He stated.

A laugh was her reply as he heard the water start for the shower. Shaking his head he smirked and threw on his pants and a button-up shirt before tromping downstairs. Reaching the kitchen he saw the phone and decided to call Kotaro and make sure he was alright. Dialing the number for Lord Dragon's home he began searching for the skillet, placing it on the stove and spraying it with oil before grabbing some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Hello?" asked a woman's voice, probably one of the maids.

"Hello and good morning, I need to speak to Kotaro Mochizuki please." He said in his superior voice before cracking an egg and placing it in the skillet along with four more and six slices of bacon.

"I'll transfer you to him right away."

Jiro cooked while he waited for Kotaro to pick up the phone, idly daydreaming about Mimiko upstairs in her shower. Water would drip down her body and her nipples would perk up at the feel of warm water on her skin coupled with the cooler steam. He jumped when a voice answered the phone.

"Jiro?" asked Kotaro his voice still old sounding.

"Kotaro," Jiro grinned, "how are you?"

"Good, did you finally get together with Mimiko?" Kotaro asked and Jiro blushed.

"Uh…"

"YOU MESSED UP AGAIN?" Kotaro cried.

"N-no!" Jiro stuttered. "We're together now, I told her I loved her and she believes me."

"Finally!" Kotaro growled exasperated, "If you had messed this time up I would have beaten you up myself."

Jiro chuckled as he moved the now cooked breakfast to two plates. Turning off the stove he set the skillet on a different burner to cool before searching for glasses. "Are you coming back any time soon little brother?"

"No, I'm needed here." Kotaro replied his voice sounding off.

Jiro focused in on him now. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Kotaro?"

Kotaro sighed and paused for a moment before replying. "There was a small Kowloon outbreak in sector five this morning. It's all been taken care of but we can't figure out how this could have happened. One minute they were perfectly fine and the next they were attacking. At least that's what one of the survivors said before he too transformed into a Kowloon and we had to kill him."

"It's happening already?" Jiro asked. "Do you need us to come to you?"

"No, enjoy this time together and keep up her training, I'll be safe here at Sei's."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Kotaro sighed exasperated again.

Jiro chuckled. "Alright, call us if you need anything."

"Will do! Tell Mimi I said hi and that I'm glad you two are finally together."

"I will, good bye Kotaro."

Mimiko came down the stairs, a short robe wrapped around her body and Jiro watched as she sauntered up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist before placing a quick kiss on his chest over his heart. "So what did Kotaro say?" she asked before heading towards her plate.

"Hmm?" he asked staring at where the robe landed on her upper thighs.

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, how could he still want to have sex? She wondered. "Jiro!" she snapped her fingers and he jerked his eyes meeting hers, "I asked what did Kotaro say?"

"Oh, he said hi and that he was glad we were finally together." He started and she smiled happily but her smile quickly slipped away when he told her the news of the outbreak in the sector five.

"They just turned without warning?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing."

Suddenly Mimiko gasped thinking back to the day of her death. Those crates were filled with blood packets, blood packets filled with Kowloon blood. "Oh no." she cried almost dropping the plate. "Jiro the blood, it's in the blood."

"What do you mean?" he asked holding her arms trying to calm her down.

Mimiko quickly set her plate aside and grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs towards their room. "The day I died, I had found out about the shack that Walkerman had used with Cassa in the Special Zone." She said as she tossed aside her towel and started getting dressed. "Inside the shack were tons of crates, each one filled with blood packs. I think they somehow found a way to put Kowloon blood in the packs, maybe by diluting it somehow so it changes them at different times." She explained.

"If it's in the blood then who knows how many crates they delivered to hospitals and blood banks throughout the Special Zone. We could be infested without even knowing it."

"I know, we need to let Lord Dragon know immediately. Call him while I finish getting ready."

Jiro turned to the phone on their night stand and dialed. Suddenly the operators' voice came on. Frowning he hung up and tried again. Again the operator. "Shit!" he growled.

"What's wrong?" she asked sliding into her coat and boots.

"The lines been cut or something. I can't get through."

"We'll have to go warn them ourselves." She replied racing out the door to the basement and grabbing her sword. Jiro followed buttoning the rest of his coat and holding his hat.

"Take more than just your sword; we don't know what we'll come up against now." He instructed grabbing his sword and loading a pistol.

"Already ahead of you." She smiled as she moved her coat to the side showing him two swords and a pistol. "Not to mention I've got a dagger in my boot and a few throwing stars hidden in my coat."

"I think I just fell for you all over again." He grinned, picking up a retractable staff.

"Ready?" she asked, excitement laced in her voice and he frowned.

"Mimiko, this isn't like training, this is the real deal. We don't know what or who is out there. Be careful." He growled.

"I will," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be fine, you be careful too." She quickly kissed him and they made their way up the stairs and out the front doors. No one could have prepared them for what would happen next.

"ATTACK!" Came a woman's cry as they rounded the second corner to their destination.

Suddenly they were surrounded as fifty vampires jumped from rooftops and revealed themselves from their hiding places. Only these were no longer vampires, they were the mindless beasts known as the Kowloon Children. Jiro and Mimiko bumped back to back as they surveyed the Kowloon around them, pulling out their swords and attacking right back. Mimiko swiped at every vampire that landed in front of her and felt a gratifying sensation as her sword sliced and diced them, turning them quickly into grey ash. Though along with that sensation came the one where she felt guilty for this happening to them. These were innocent vampires or people who had become Kowloon all because of tainted blood packs.

"CASSA!" Jiro cried and Mimiko turned to glance towards him.

Two Kowloon Children attacked her as she became distracted and knocked her sword away; kicking them back she quickly drew her second sword and slipped her stars into her hand. She threw them with ease at the few that lunged towards her, hitting them between the eyes. She didn't have time to congratulate herself for hitting her mark; she ducked and dodged oncoming Kowloon, drawing her pistol to help aid in downing more of them. The gun clicked as she ran out of bullets and she used the butt to knock out another one before cutting him down and tossing the gun aside. Glancing back again she saw Jiro caught up in a fight with Cassa, a Kowloon creeping up behind him. Reaching down she grabbed her dagger throwing it with accuracy into the back of its head, dusting it on the spot before turning back to fight more of the Kowloon that seemed to be multiplying in front of her.

Again her sword was knocked from her hand and she was faced with twenty Kowloon. "JIRO!" she cried. "I NEED YOUR STAFF!"

She heard a shinging sound and quickly caught the retractable staff and opened it, swinging it around and knocking the Kowloon back with every swipe. She fought as she tried to find one of her swords to fight these guys better. Using the staff as she had before in her fight against Jiro and Kotaro she used it to kick them back into walls. But as soon as they went down, they popped right back up. Finally she saw a glint of metal and fought her way through the pests to grab it. Suddenly a boy in a yellow coat, Yafuri, appeared before her.

"I don't think so." He grinned and she growled, twirling her staff around and swiping at him.

He jumped drawing his sword and lunging at her. She blocked his thrusts as she backed closer and closer to her weapon. Hitting her ankle against it she grabbed the end of her staff and jabbed at Yafuri. He leaped back and she slid her foot under the hilt flipping it up and catching it in mid-air. She retracted the staff and waited for him to lunge in again.

"Impressive." He grinned. "But impressive isn't good enough." He lunged for her and she snaked her blade across his, aiming for his heart.

He drew back and she slid into a crescent shaped slice. He blocked her and went for his own strike, nicking her arm in the process. He laughed and Mimiko growled, speeding up her thrusts against him. He dodged still laughing and suddenly she felt a hard thump at the base of her neck. Her body went numb and she fell forward, sword clashing against the ground as she fell next to it hard.

"Yafuri!" Cassa growled. "I told you to let me handle this on my own. You almost killed her you idiot!"

"Sorry sis." He mumbled.

Mimiko tried to open her eyes seeing Jiro laying a few feet from her. She crawled towards him and Yafuri laughed. "HA! Look at that, the pathetic woman is running away."

Mimiko ignored him, eyes only for Jiro who was surrounded by Kowloon Children. "Stay away from him." She growled her voice so low no one heard. "Stay away from him." She growled louder as she got closer and slid between the circle. Crawling so she was positioned defensively over him, she glared icily. "I said, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed and threw her hands up as the Kowloon Children attacked.

The air crackled with energy and the air boomed as lightning shot from Mimiko's hands to hit each Kowloon Child surrounding her and Jiro. As each one fell to dust at her feet she passed out, the Kowloon King's power pulsing through her, causing Sei's seal to force her into unconsciousness. Cassa stared at her, eyes wide at the power this girl had.

She grinned madly, "Oh yes Mimiko, we definitely could have been friends if we had met earlier." She chuckled as she stooped over the girl and tossed her over her shoulder. "Come Yafuri, it's time we begin this war."

"What about the Silverblade?" he asked still bloodthirsty.

"Leave him, we need a messenger." And with that she faded with Mimiko on her shoulder into mist. Yafuri sighed and began running towards their hideout on foot, for he was not yet old enough or gifted enough to teleport himself the way Cassa did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! First off i've got to say i'm extremely sorry for leaving you guys hanging about a month ago. Basically two days after i finished that last one we got a call for our apartment and moved in, as soon as we moved in i had to pack and leave for Germany which was amazing! I've only been back for a few days but i wrote this while i was away. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Jiro moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Suddenly Cassa's face appeared in his mind and he jolted up with a growl, looking around for the threat only to find himself in a deserted ally surrounded by piles of grey ash. "Mimiko?" he murmured, "MIMIKO!" he yelled stumbling forward past the piles until he found her sword. He stared at it, his eyes wide and his head rushing with pain and horror.

"She's gone." He whispered.

He bent down grabbing the sword and felt his fury building, his fangs elongated and his eyes sharpened as he clenched his teeth, growling low in his throat. "CASSA!" He screamed his anger overflowing, he jumped up on the top of an adjoining roof, looking around for any source of the foul woman who stole everything away from him again. Growling he knew the only way he could find her would be to go ask Sei for his help.

Jumping into the air Jiro began flying towards the Lord Dragon's home, hoping they would be able to find Mimiko before something horrible happened to her. He arrived within minutes to find Sei's mansion in chaos. Men and women ran out screaming as crazed vampires attacked them. Drawing his sword Jiro charged slicing through the Kowloon and making a path to the door. He feared the worst as he made his way into the mansion, searching for Kotaro and the others. Suddenly he saw a large crowd of the crazed vampires trying to get into a room.

"ENOUGH!" Sei's voice called from inside the room, "I banish thee into the darkness." At that a golden light surrounded the crowd and all disappeared instantly.

Jiro rushed in to find Sei leaning heavily against a couch and Cain and Jinnai hovering over him, concern plainly showing on their faces. Kotaro stood by the large window overlooking the city and frowned heavily. He turned when Jiro arrived, his frown deepening when he did not see Mimiko behind him.

"Jiro?" he asked, "Where's Mimi?"

Jiro felt his heart clench and looked around as all gazes locked on him. "Mimiko and I were on our way here when we were ambushed by Cassa and a hoard of Kowloon's," Jiro began, "She's taken her and I have no way of knowing where she is."

"You imbecile!" Cain cried. "Do you know what you have done; she is the main weapon the Kowloon King can use against us!"

"Cain!" Sei reprimanded and the large vampire growled and began pacing, trying to calm down his rage. "Why were you on your way here Jiro?" Sei said calmly, though his face was slightly paler than usual.

"Mimiko said that the day she died she had found a small warehouse filled with crates of blood packs," Jiro explained, "she believes they were filled with Kowloon blood and that they were most likely positioned around the special zone."

"But if this is true, why wouldn't the vampires have turned into Kowloon Children as soon as they had consumed them." Jinnai asked.

"The bags were full of diluted blood," came a silky voice from the door. Jiro turned around and saw Zelman standing there, hands in his pockets as he grinned cockily. "And where may I ask is Mimiko, Jiro?" he asked with a bite to his voice as his eyes glared fiercely at him.

"Now's not the time for your petty jealousies Zelman," Kotaro began, "right now we need to focus on finding Mimi and stopping this outbreak."

"She wouldn't have been kidnapped if she were in my care." He growled and Jiro stiffened his gaze narrowing to blue slits as he glared at the flame master.

"You're right, she wouldn't have been kidnapped," Jiro replied, "she would have been killed just like the last time you were in a battle and she was near."

Zelman lunged for him and they both tumbled to the ground punching at each other. Zelman got one in on Jiro's cheek and Jiro returned with an elbow to Zelman's ribs. Suddenly they were both picked up by their collars and shaken like dogs. "ENOUGH!" Cain growled. "THIS IS NO WAY TO BEHAVE IN FRONT OF THE LORD DRAGON, ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" He tossed them to separate ends of the room.

Both men continued to glare heatedly at each other but decided on a silent truce for the moment. "So what are we going to do?" Jinnai asked.

Sei sighed, "Luckily I had a feeling this would happen and placed a tracking spell under the sealing spell. Cain you know my magic well, you, Kotaro, and Jiro will find Mimiko. Zelman you shall help me with the Kowloon outbreak and Jinnai you are to stop every hospital and source of medical assistance from giving blood out. We will need to purge the city of the Kowloons' blood for a while so we don't have this again."

Every man nodded and soon split off to go to their separate missions. Zelman stopped Jiro before they headed off to find Mimiko. "If you don't bring her back safe and sound," he growled, "it will be my pleasure to burn you from the inside out."

"You have no worries, Crimson-Eyed Zelman, I'll bring her back, after all, "He growled back, "she is the love of my life and if she died I would die right along with her."

Zelman's eyes widened slightly before he frowned and nodded, suddenly Sei walked down the stairs and said, "Zelman, I'm afraid I've just gotten word that a Kowloon outbreak has just hit your home."

Zelman's eyes became pure fire as he turned towards his home. "Really," he growled, "they're such a pain in the ass."

Using his vampire speed he ran to his mansion, preparing to ignite the whole thing to get rid of the damn parasites. Cain growled at Jiro to hurry up and they set off, the large vampire turning into a wolf, the better to sniff out Sei's magic. Jiro hoped once again, that where ever Mimiko was, she would be safe until he was able to get to her.

Mimiko groaned and tried to sit up, opening her eyes to complete darkness. She moved her hands only to find her arms chained above her and her ankles chained as well. She lay upon a hard concrete altar and she frowned at her black surroundings trying to remember what had happened to bring her here. She gasped as her memories of the battle returned to her and she began to earnestly struggle against her steel bonds.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Cassa's voice came from behind her. She arched her back to look behind her but she couldn't see anything in this darkness.

Suddenly a bright light was flicked on over her head and she shrank back against its brightness. She blinked and could see a womanly form over to her left. She stared at her, her green eyes shining like a cats in the darkness. Cassa sighed, stepping forward into the light, "Mimiko, Mimiko, Mimiko," she murmured running her hand through her long dark hair.

Mimiko bared her teeth at Cassa, snapping at her hand. Cassa grinned and grabbed her hair pulling her head to the side to reveal the mark behind her ear. "Damn," she growled, "you just had to make this harder than it has to be didn't you Mimiko."

"What do you want?" Mimiko growled, trying to shake her head lose from Cassa's grasp.

Cassa laughed, her voice slightly crazed as she peered into Mimiko's blue eyes. "You have her eyes, did you know that?" she murmured pressing her face closer to Mimiko. "She used to look at me with those same eyes when Jiro came around. As if I was no longer needed and my methods of killing every enemy were unnecessary."

She let go of Mimiko and walked towards a small table next to the altar. Mimiko couldn't see what was on it but she heard metallic clinking as Cassa moved things around. "She was my mistress and my most important person in the world. But when she cast me aside for Jiro it made my blood boil. I just wanted a place to belong, and so I found it." She grinned, picking up a knife and staring at its sharp edge before glancing at Mimiko. "The Kowloon King made me his child, and I found a place where I belonged, but still I could not take my mind away from Alice. You see we had been together for so long, one doesn't just let go of an old friendship like that quickly. It pained me when the Kowloon King killed her in front of me, but I could do naught but watch as she turned to ash in Jiro's arms. You know I guarded her ashes after Hong Kong, that is, until Kotaro was born. It was then that I was summoned." She became quiet.

She turned to Mimiko her expression pained and sad. "Once you are a Kowloon Child you can do naught but obey the words of your master," she murmured, "how I wish I could turn back time and never meet him. I'm sorry Mimiko, but I can't go against his orders."

With that she walked towards her reaching up to grab a hook from the ceiling above and hooking it beneath her chained wrists. She pushed a button from a box hanging down and Mimiko was raised up and pulled to the side, her body hanging down like butcher's meat. She stopped and looked up at Cassa quizzically as she picked up a rope of what looked like silver. "I hope the seal breaks soon," she said quietly before grinning madly, "or I shall have to torture you to an inch of your life."

She walked behind her and suddenly Mimiko knew what the chain was for. Hearing it whip in the air she tensed her body, waiting for the cutting sting. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, her cry echoing around the room as the silver cut into her back with acidic precision. The pain was unreal, her body arching away from the burning on her back and her body rejecting the smell of cooked flesh. She cried out again as another slicing burn cut through her.

Her body's instinctive defenses turned on and her arms pulled at the restraints above and below her, hoping to break them. When that didn't work her body called on its magical properties, the chain hitting her back once again as she tried to call on water. Suddenly her body seized and the mark on her neck burned as the seal kept her from using any magical powers whatsoever. Her eyes rolled back as she started to lose consciousness from the pain when suddenly she was punched in the stomach. The air left her lungs in a whoosh as she looked up into the maniacal face of Cassa.

"Uh-uh!" she tsked, "Can't have you passing out before I break that seal and extract the Kings' powers. Sorry girl, but you're in for a long ride." She laughed and then punched her again, this time in the face, her head thrown back with the force of it.

Blood dribbled out of her mouth and splashed onto the floor. She glared up at Cassa and grinned, her teeth bloody and her fangs extended. "Give it your best shot." She growled.

Jiro cried out and fell to the ground clutching at the grass beneath his hands. Acidic pain wracked through his body as he felt the pain Mimiko was experiencing through the bond. Kotaro too cried out, tears beginning to stream down his face at the pain. They writhed on the wooded floor as Cain changed back into his vampire form and rushed to them.

"What's going on?" he growled.

"It's begun." Jiro growled back, his body tensing as another wave of pain crossed his back. He could only imagine what Mimiko was going through, as these were just phantom pains that reflected only a fourth of the actual pain she was going through.

"They've already started to extract the Kowloon Kings' powers?" Cain asked.

"No," Kotaro breathed heavily, "they've begun the torturing to break Sei's seal. If the extraction process had started this pain would have been much worse."

"Well come on then, we need to find her before the seal breaks!"

Jiro nodded scrambling to his feet, he helped Kotaro pick himself up and they both felt the air leave their lungs as if they were punched. Gasping they rubbed their stomachs before turning to Cain, "We must hurry." Jiro said and they took off in the direction they were headed before.

Kotaro ran beside him and looked up at Jiro, concern all over his young face. "Do you think we'll make it in time brother?" he asked panting.

"We can only hope," he replied. _Wait for us Mimiko_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Yet again i apologize for taking so long, things have been going on in my life that have made me need to put this on hold for a while but i promise i'll be posting more sooner. Especially since its almost over. Can you believe it? Anyway on to the story!**

Chapter 16

Mimiko wheezed in a breath as her body trembled with pain. Blood was seeping from the multitude of silver induced wounds all over her body. Cassa had wrapped thin silver chains around her arms, neck, torso, and legs and the smell of her burning flesh made her stomach roll with disgust. Her shorn hair, which Cassa had cut moments before, clung to her sweaty brow, face, and neck and Mimiko stared down at the long strands on the ground as she felt the silver chains burn into her body. She was tattooed in an array of bruises, cuts, and gashes. Her blood flowed freely from her body and her lip was bleeding heavily from the force she had used when biting down to hold her screams at the beginning. But her voice had given out long ago as the torture to break the seal went on for hours.

Cassa had only stopped to take a quick meal before returning to start up the torture again. Mimiko reveled in the time she was away, trying to break from her bonds but nothing she did broke them. She tried to use her powers to create some sort of ice to snap them, or even water to slip her hands free, but each time the seal would tap out her strength. She attempted to yank the chain from the ceiling but her body weight was not enough. So here she hung, waiting for Cassa to return and start again. Waiting for Jiro to rescue her like the damned damsel in distress. She shook her head, disgusted with how weak she was. Jiro had taught her how to be strong but she couldn't even break free of the hook above her head. Shaking her head back she flip the short choppy hair from her face and glared up at the hook. It was a simple hook really, all she had to do was move her hands up and over if she had been standing. Standing _instead_ of hanging.

Growling she began to swing her body back and forth intending to use the momentum to lift herself off the hook but as she swung up and lifted her hands, the hook slipped between one of the links and lodged itself tight. She sighed almost ready to admit defeat but knew this was her only chance to escape if she wanted to, and she really did. Mustering her strength she grabbed the chain around her wrists again and swung her body back and forth, the silver chains burning further into her skin with each motion. As she reached the peak of the next swing she jerked her body up and the hook slipped free, causing her to go sailing through the air and to crash hard onto the floor below. Her body froze with the pain and she was stuck for a minute.

Mimiko took a second to right her equilibrium and gather her strength before gritting her teeth and pulling the chains from her body. The pain was unbearable. Her wounds smoking and sizzling as her skin clung to the silver, she was glad they would heal quickly. The wounds wouldn't seal and in fact they seemed to get worse the more she pulled the silver away. Hissing at the acidity of the metal she pulled the last strand free and stood shakily. Knowing the door was the only way out she began making her way towards it when it opened and Cassa walked in.

"My, my, Mimiko," she said as she clapped her hands, "that's quite impressive of you to be able to lift yourself from that hook when your body is wrapped in silver. Too bad you wasted your energy in trying to escape. It would have been better used to help with this next torture session." She laughed before grabbing her neck and cuffing her in silver handcuffs, dragging her back to the altar.

Using Yafuri's help they cuffed her to the altar once again and began wrapping her in the silver chains. Mimiko cried out as the silver seared through her skin once again. Cassa chuckled, "You're probably not gonna survive this next part Mimiko," she said sweetly, "it's too bad, really. Especially since I kinda liked you." She grinned as both she and Yafuri left the room, only to return pushing a wheelchair with a shrouded figure in it.

"You've grown." Said a voice from her nightmares. It was a voice that would haunt her for the rest of her life and it brought back memories of Hongkong and the Kowloon attack ten years ago. Her eyes widened in terror and she pulled on her bonds as he was pushed closer, not caring that the silver was burning her. Her only thoughts were to get away no matter what.

The shrouded figure stood and made his way slowly to her, reaching out a gnarled hand to stroke her cheek. She flinched from the contact, her body shivering with disgust as he leaned towards her, the hood always keeping his face in shadows, his blood red eyes glowing demonically. "Are you ready to feel the most excruciating agony you've ever felt my dear?" he whispered, his lips brushing the tip of her ear. She flinched and hissed her fangs at him, snapping her head forward to bite him. He clenched his twisted hand around her throat, pressing against her windpipe until she struggled for breath, chuckling until he released her. "I see that you are."

Shoving her head to the side he traced her scar with his tongue, groaning with delight. "You still smell as sweet as you did back then." He murmured softly. "Though you are tainted by my enemy."

Mimiko screamed, her cry ringing around the room and echoing shrilly as the Kowloon Kings' fangs buried themselves deep into her neck. Her body arched and spasmed as the most excruciating amount of pain she had ever felt entered her. It was as if liquid silver was being poured into her blood stream to run throughout her body. She jerked away but the cuffs held her down and she could feel the Kowloon venom taking root. An inferno of fire seemed to focus on her scar and her body arched further, retreating from the fangs, the fire, the acidity of the Kowloon venom.

Suddenly there was a gong like noise and the seal on her neck exploded in light, surrounding her in its green glow. Mimiko felt the powers of her body become unleashed in a tempest of energy. She felt him pulling it into himself as he sucked on her blood and blackness began to encroach on her eyes. Through the blackness she could see his memories and thoughts. He remembered the first time he had done this to her and was thinking about all the power she would give him to use against Jiro. He would make him suffer for everything he had put him through and he was going to use her to do it.

All of a sudden her vision focused from the haze of pain engulfing her and zoomed in on the large pipes overhead. With a loud groaning noise the pipes broke and water exploded into the room. The Kowloon King reared back, his fangs and mouth still bloody from her neck to look up at the broken pipe. Taking a deep breath, Mimiko blew out, freezing the silver cuffs around her hands and shattering them into millions of pieces.

Leaning over she went to free her ankles when Cassa grabbed her arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Mimiko screamed feeling the static in her body build until she unleashed it in one burst. Cassa cried out falling to the ground and seizing as she was electrocuted. Yafuri ran to help her but Mimiko quickly hit him with a wall of water, throwing him back against the floor and knocking him unconscious.

Mimiko jumped to the flooded floor but cried out as the wounds inflicted all over her body flared up. Without warning a hand grabbed harshly onto the back of her neck and pulled her up against a hard body. "You shouldn't have done that Mimiko," he growled against her neck, "I will take great pleasure from ridding you of the power that belongs to me."

Turning her around he slammed her against the altar, his hood falling back to expose his face. He was a mismatch patchwork of body muscle, skin, and bone and as she watched, with wide horror struck eyes, the skin formed over the muscle that was his right cheek. His face, now whole, grinned evilly down upon her and she watched as he made a great show of opening his mouth and elongating his fangs. She opened her mouth to scream and with that he embedded his sharp fangs into her neck once again, drawing on her blood until she felt her body go numb.

Gathering the last of her strength together she thought of Jiro and unleashed it in one great burst of lightening, exploding up, past the roof and ground to light the sky like a beacon. She shuddered as she felt the last of her power ebb from her body to fill the Kowloon Kings' as he continued to draw on her neck. Suddenly her body went limp; her head angling back to see Jiro staring at her with horror struck eyes above.

"Jiro." She whispered before losing consciousness.

Jiro and Kotaro had been stumbling around for hours, their bodies physically weak with the torture they could feel Mimiko had been going through. Their minds in chaos with the knowledge that it was only a third of her actual suffering. Cain waited for them at the top of the next rise ahead. He had lost the scent of Sei's seal a few minutes after Jiro and Kotaro had collapsed from the last bout of pain and all three were worried. Jiro coughed, fighting for breath as he and Kotaro pulled themselves off the ground, struggling to stand and carry on.

Suddenly Jiro felt an intense surge of power being drawn together and not ten feet in front of them the ground fell away in a loud roar as a beam of lightning lit the sky. As the air crackled with static, Jiro felt Mimiko's cry resonate through his body and without thinking he ran towards the beam, his only thought to get to her. But as he reached the edge of the large hole he saw the most horrifying sight he had ever witnessed.

Mimiko was limp in the arms of the Kowloon King who was still draining her of the last of her blood. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. He could see where silver chains had seared through her skin and saw that her hair had been cut close to her head like when she was human. Just then her head fell back to see him and she whispered his name before he saw her beautiful blue eyes fade to the honey brown they once were and then glaze over.

The Kowloon King stepped away, letting his head fall back in bliss as Mimiko fell into a heap at his feet. He smiled, eyes closed and arms spread wide. "Ahhh," he sighed, "I feel so whole again." Turning he looked up at Jiro with wicked delight.

Jiro growled, his hand clenching tightly around his sword as Kotaro and Cain came up beside him. "Ah, Silverblade," The Kowloon King grinned, "it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"You bastard!" Jiro growled his eyes still focused on Mimiko's still form. "What the hell did you do to her?" He shouted, preparing himself to spring down to her aid when Cain transformed back and grabbed his arm.

"Just took back what was rightfully mine, and really Jiro, there's no need for name calling," he chuckled, "my name is Aku. Now what shall I do with you my dear?" he asked turning to the unconscious Mimiko and moving her head with his foot.

"Don't you touch her!" Jiro growled breaking free of Cain's grip and launching himself towards Aku.

Suddenly a silver chain appeared before him, blocking his swords' swing towards Aku and coiling around the blade. Jiro quickly jumped back letting the chain slide from his blade to glare at Cassa who grinned fiercely at him. "Hello Jiro." She smiled, her grin crazed.

"Cassa." He spat.

"CASSA!" Cain yelled and suddenly he was there fighting against her with the magic of the Warlock Clan.

Leaving Cain to handle her Jiro turned back to Aku, the Kowloon King, and raced towards him. Holding out his hand, Aku concentrated on sending a bolt of lightning at Jiro but nothing happened. In fact he had to quickly retreat from where he was standing so he wouldn't be sliced in two. He leaped to the top of the hole, looking down upon the scene below. Cassa was in the midst of a fight with Cain, Yafuri was unconscious under a pile of rubble, and the Silverblade was rushing to the aid of the girl with a young boy beside him. He glanced at his hand and then to Mimiko, curling his hand into a fist he aimed for her and finally the lightning appeared though not where he had wanted. Jiro had quickly grabbed Mimiko and held her against him as he leaned against the wall under an outcropping of dirt.

"Mimiko!" he growled cupping her face and shaking her slightly. Her head flopped uselessly against his arm and he felt his heart break and tears sting his eyes. "No, no!" he growled looking away and shutting his eyes. "Please Mimiko, please." Leaning forward he placed his head upon her chest, her heart was beating though it was very weak and he sighed with slight relief.

"Jiro, you go, I will attend to Mimi." Kotaro said as he came under their shelter as well. Jiro nodded and brushed back some of her shorn hair with his hand before kissing her briefly and racing away.

"Brother!" Kotaro called, and Jiro turned to him, "Kick his ass!" He grinned waving.

Jiro grinned maliciously and jumped, soaring through the air to follow the Kowloon King as he made his way towards an old warehouse nearby. Kotaro on the other hand sat next to Mimiko and slit his wrist quickly letting the blood flow into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Mimiko, but I need your help now," Kotaro whispered, knowing she probably would not live after this battle, "I am the only one who can kill him but I do not have the power too. Please help me." He finished just as he saw her eyes flutter open to reveal a startling crystal blue.

Her brown hair lightened to a shimmering gold and lengthened to her waist. Her face paled and became that of Alice. Kotaro and she stared at each other and Mimiko knew what had happened. She allowed Alice's appearance to mask her body for a while, in order to confuse the Kowloon King and startle him enough for an unexpected blow. Standing she reached for the sword Kotaro carried with him and unsheathed it. She smiled as she saw her reflection, on the outside she may look like Alice but she was fully herself on the inside. Now was the time for her to put all her training to the test, now was the time for her to take revenge on the being that had caused the most anguish and pain she had ever experienced in her life and the life she had as a vampire. Now was the time to execute the Kowloon King.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys i think the next one is going to be final chapter. Sorry if that makes you guys mad/sad or whatever but its about time i start working on some of my other ideas that are just itching to come out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Without warning Mimiko leaped away from the place she had been standing, grabbing Kotaro's collar in the process and yanking him behind her. She quickly brought up her blade and blocked another that created sparks as it slid against hers. Grinning before her was Yafuri, his head bloody from the blow to the ground and his clothes dirty from the rubble he had been trapped under from before.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you've come to the wrong place at the wrong time lady." He chuckled. "Now I'll have to get rid of you before you cause any trouble for my sis and father."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Yafuri," she grinned, "in fact, I'd say you'll end up dead before you can even make a scratch on me."

Yafuri's eyes widened before he growled, glaring at her fiercely as he jumped back only to slice his sword towards her. She quickly blocked and parried the swings laughing at this pitiful excuse of a fight. Twirling around she blocked another jab and used her vampire speed to vanish from her spot, leaping above Yafuri's head and slicing down. He didn't even have time to look up or block her blade. He disappeared in a gray cloud of ash, his sword clattering and his yellow jacket floating to the ground. She looked at them both sadly, she didn't really like killing, but sometimes you had to do what you had to do.

"Wow, Mimi," Kotaro cheered, "that was fast!"

"Yes it was." she smiled softly, as she bent down and took Yafuri's sword, buckling the sheath to her hip. "Can I get you to stay here or hide somewhere safe for a while until Jiro, Cain, and I take care of the Kowloon King and Cassa?"

He nodded, "You'll come back won't you?" he asked.

She looked at him tenderly and smiled. "Of course, I promise we'll all be together after this is over. Be safe!" she said kissing his cheek.

He nodded and she quickly ran the way Jiro had taken off too earlier. She came upon the warehouse and ran towards the doors. Instinctively she jumped away from them and not a second later they burst open, Cain falling through with a deep gash on his shoulder. "Cain!" she cried running to help him.

He grunted as his hand came up to clench his shoulder. Grimacing with pain he opened one eye to look at her, his eyes widening as he sat up, "Lady Sage?" he whispered gruffly.

"Alice?" Cassa's voice came from the doorway of the factory.

Mimiko looked up, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulder as she slowly stood. Cassa stared at her with wide, fearful, and saddened eyes. She glanced down and saw Yafuri's sword in her hand and her eyes widened as she looked back at her.

"Not quite," Mimiko murmured, only for Cain. She looked back at the man by her side and smiled. "Why don't you take it easy for a while? I'll take care of her."

Cain still shocked at her appearance said nothing as she turned towards Cassa and began walking towards her, Yafuri and her own sword clenched in her hands. Cassa shook off her shock and coiled her silver chain around her gloved hands, ready to send it magically to wrap around her old mistress. Just as she held up her hand to let the chain fly towards her, Mimiko disappeared. Cassa gasped looking around before sensing a presence above her. Jumping away from her spot she barely missed being sliced by both of her swords. Mimiko hit the ground hard, the earth exploding upwards as her swords sunk into the ground.

"How can you be still alive!" she shouted, throwing her chain toward Mimiko.

Mimiko blocked the attack and let the silver chain wrap around Yafuri's blade before trying to yank it out of Cassa's hand. Instead Cassa pulled it from her hand and she easily switched her own blade to her right hand. "Easy," She grinned, "I'm not Alice." She leapt forward, thrusting her blade towards Cassa's heart.

Cassa disappeared into the warehouse and Mimiko followed. Inside there were tons of crates, most likely filled with the blood packets Cassa and her brothers had sent throughout the city. The building itself was in a state of rotted despair, wooden beams were hanging from the ceiling, splintered from where they had broken off other pieces. The roof had large holes that let the moonlight pool in from outside, dotting the ground with bluish circles.

Mimiko stepped cautiously through the warehouse, skirting the beams of light so she wouldn't be seen. Slinking through the shadows she looked around for any sign of Cassa. She jumped slightly when there was a loud bang from the rear end of the large warehouse accompanied by a loud shout. _JIRO!_

Fearing for his life she quickly ran to his aid, dodging beams of light and ducking around crates and other materials that were left inside the warehouse when it was abandoned. Suddenly a silver sword was at her throat, drawing her up short. Glowing green eyes peered at her from the shadows in front of her and forced her back into the beam of moonlight. They followed her as the tip caused a bubble of blood to form at her neck. Cassa took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she inhaled before opening them and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"Mimiko." She purred drawing back and thrusting her blade towards Mimiko's neck.

Mimiko blocked again and again as Cassa pursued her with a ferociousness she had never expected. She forced Mimiko to worry only about defending herself as she back away, suddenly her back bumped into one of the towers of crates and it tipped precariously as she cast Cassa's blade to the side before bringing her own sword up to stab her in the chest. Cassa laughed leaping away before sprinting towards her once again.

They fought with swords sparking in the darkness. Each making a cut here and there until the blood flowed from their bodies freely. Neither spoke as they drew close before leaping away to find a way through the others defenses, but it seemed they were too equally matched. They both rested upon stacks of crates as they glared at each other. Mimiko wiped at her cheek, smearing the blood there away and Cassa did the same with her jaw.

Suddenly a large boom resonated through the warehouse causing the earth to shake and the crates to tumble underneath them. Cassa and Mimiko both jumped to the ceiling above but the rotten beams did not hold them and they plummeted through the air to the ground below, groaning at the impacts. Mimiko was the first to regain her footing and she shook off her slight dizziness from the blow her head had taken on the hard floor. Cassa was still knocked out a few feet away and Mimiko barely glanced at her before taking off in the direction of the loud sound that had happened moments ago.

When she arrived she couldn't help but gasp. A large crater had been created in the middle of the warehouse with a large hole opened up in the ceiling. In the middle, the Kowloon King stood with Jiro at his feet, his sword thrown a few feet away from him. The air still crackled with electric shock and she could see Jiro smoking slightly as she gazed down upon the final battlefield. Aku was still draped in his long robe except now it was spotted with blood and open to reveal his pale chest. He wore black slacks underneath and wore black shoes as well. From what she could see his long silver hair was spotless and his red piercing eyes gazed upon Jiro with glee. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes widened with shock. Jiro too looked over his eyes widening impossibly as he mouthed Alice's name.

"My Lady Sage." Aku said, his voice sending a chill through her body and causing her to shiver.

"Aku." She said icily and began walking towards them.

"Get back!" Jiro yelled. "Run away Alice!"

Mimiko looked at him and smiled. "Jiro," she murmured and opened their bond so he could feel who she really was. As if a force struck him he slumped slightly and stared at her, his eyes frightened. He shook his head and began to speak.

_No Jiro! Do not say my name! Everything will be ok._

_Mimiko, don't do this, get away while you still can. _He pleaded but she shook her head.

Reaching the bottom of the crater she turned to the Kowloon King and raised her sword in challenge. "Let this be the final battle Aku," she cried, "and when I defeat you, may you never rise again."

He laughed harshly, "Do you not remember the last time we fought Alice, as I recall you were killed by my own hand. But what I wonder is how you have returned to maturity so quickly, not even the Lord Dragon has done so and he was killed around the same time."

"I've always been the fastest when reaching full maturity and I am not the same woman I was back then Aku. I am much stronger." She grinned. "But enough talk, and enough reminiscing, it's time for you to die!"

With a battle cry she launched herself towards him, her sword raised above her, before slicing down to take his head off. He held up his hand and her blade met the air in front of his hand, his robe swirling around him. Before her eyes a sword materialized in his hand. She jumped back and went back in thrusting quickly and slicing at his sides, arms, and legs in an attempt to cause any kind of injury. He chuckled as he blocked and parried each slice and thrust. She quickly grew frustrated but knew she needed to keep her head in order to defeat him.

Ducking down she swiped her leg around hoping to trip him but he expertly dodged flipping back to land a few feet away from her before using his vampire speed to appear before her, arms raised to bring his blade down upon her. She quickly raised hers as well, blocking his and shaking with the strength needed to stop it. Her knees began to bend and sweat broke out on her forehead as she struggled to keep his sword from slicing through her body. He leaned over her shaking body, his hair sliding down over his shoulders to brush her cheeks and he grinned maliciously. Glaring at him she dropped to one knee, using his unbalanced momentum to flip him over her head. Quickly rolling to her feet, she blocked another swipe and jumped back and away from him.

From behind her she heard a commotion. Glancing back she saw Jiro and Cassa in combat as they twirled and sliced at each other. Jiro fought furiously, his face set in a grim line and Cassa's filled with insane laughter. The screamed the others' names as they fought and she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it. Jiro had taught her to conserve her breath, not to waste time spouting insults or screaming. She turned back to the Kowloon King only to find him vanished from before her. Whirling around, she didn't see him and quickly looked up. There he was among the rafters his eyes glowing eerily as they peered back towards the crater she had created before coming here. He squinted before looking back at her and grinning.

With sickening dread Mimiko realized that Kotaro had probably been spotted, most likely helping Cain when she had told him to stay hidden. She knew Aku knew she was NOT the Lady Sage and that as soon as he was done with her and Jiro, he would go after Kotaro. He twirled his sword about his wrist before letting out a chuckle. "I see!" He crowed and shot towards her, his sword pointed at her chest and his silver hair flying behind him.

Turning sideways at the last second she brought her sword down, hoping to sever his arm but his other hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around in his grasp. His blade resting at her neck. He leaned forwards and nuzzled her cheek, taking in a deep breath of her scent. "Ah, Mimiko," he murmured, "you are so much more than I ever imagined."

Without thinking Mimiko stepped on his foot, dropped her chin to her shoulder and turned, grabbing his sword arm and sending a swift kick to his groin, knee caps, and jumping away. As if he didn't feel it, he leapt towards her again and she knew this would be a long fight. Though she wasn't sure how long and how much longer she could stand it. She was already weak from blood loss and with all the fighting and torture she had had to endure. But now was not the time to be thinking along these lines. Now was the time to defeat this evil before it created anymore. Before is spread its parasitic disease into her home the Special Zone.

She blocked his thrust and slid forward to grab his neck and sink her fangs into it, drawing as much power as she could from him. She was only there for a second, long enough to taste a dripping of his electric powers, before he grabbed her hair and threw her away from him, raising his hand to his neck. "You little bitch!" he growled as she landed in a crouch.

Yet again he leaped towards her and she blocked and parried before flipping behind him and grabbing onto his back. Leaping on him she yanked his head to the side and drew from the wound she had created, snarling as he tried to pull her off and slice at her. She pulled another draught of his blood and felt the electricity pulse through her. Her eyes glowed red momentarily and his knees buckled. He grasped onto his hilt and turned it around shoving it over his shoulder and aiming for her head. She quickly jumped away and swiped at her mouth before going in again and biting at the other shoulder. Taking another swig of his blood before getting kicked in the side and thrown a few feet backwards. She landed in a crouch as he began to stand.

He stood and glared at her. His pale face splattered with blood, hers and his. She felt her tongue slip out of her mouth and lick at the line at the corner before she grinned. "Looks like we're both about finished wouldn't you say?" she asked standing.

He chuckled. "I will never be finished. No matter how many times I am destroyed, my bloodline will live on, and one of my children will resurrect me. That is what it is to be a Kowloon Child."

"Ah but you see, the problem with your little theory is that there are only two of you left. Lord Dragon has already stopped all dispenses of blood packets throughout the city days ago. You and Cassa are the only two of your bloodline left." She smiled and his eyes darkened in fury.

The air began to crackle around her and she knew now would be the last battle between them. She drew upon her own electricity she had acquired from him and positioned her sword. He too fell into battle mode and they glared at each other. All at once they leaped towards each other, their battle cries resonating around the coliseum-like crater, swords pointed at each others' hearts. Mimiko knew that this time she would not dodge, and neither would he. As his sword pierced her chest and hers pierced his heart, water burst up from the pipes below the ground, creating a barrier that soon solidified into ice around them. The electricity that had built up in the air struck them both and the barrier, creating a deafening explosion and a massive shockwave that collapsed the entire building and created a power outage in the Special Zone. Leaving the city in darkness, the only light created by the moon, like a beacon of hope and peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Can you believe it, THE FINAL CHAPTER! I'm sad to stop and at the same time I'm glad. Now i can work on some of the ideas that have been jumbling and dancing around in my head. Who knows, maybe you'll get to see a story about Zelman and an OC of mine. Anyway enjoy this last chapter and i'll try to post an epilogue within the next few days.**

Chapter 18

Jiro shakily stood and winced as his body protested at the movement. The massive explosion was unexpected and had caused him to fly through the air and hit one of the walls. Cassa, who he had been fighting earlier, was flung away from him as well but instead of landing and righting herself; her silver chain wrapped around her neck and decapitated her. He looked sadly at the pile of ash that had once been Cassa, his mentor, his rival, and his enemy at the end. Still holding his sword he looked towards the center of the explosion his eyes widening.

There they stood, swords through both chests and dripping with blood. They stared into each others' eyes as they held the other in a death grip. Mimiko no longer looked like Alice. Instead she was human once again, her body shaking with the strain and sheer exhaustion. Aku grinned down at her insanely. He chuckled and began to laugh crazily as Mimiko's eyes widened. Glaring she twisted her wrist and he coughed out blood still smiling at her. "I will return." He whispered.

"Never again." She whispered back fiercely. And she sunk her blade further into him and sliced upwards, the silver blade cutting through his flesh like butter and turning him to ash in a matter of seconds.

Without his body holding her up, she fell to her knees her blade sinking into the hard ground with a chink sound and the one through her chest knocking against it. She sucked in a hard breath and gripped the blade intending to pull it out but by then her hands had gone numb and she was reeling backwards. Strong arms caught her and held her against a warm body that smelled and felt familiar.

"Jiro." She whispered smiling as she looked up into his face tenderly.

"Mimiko." He cried softly, his face pulled into a grimace as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and streamed down across his cheeks.

She raised her hand up and shakily wiped away the tears. "I love you, Jiro, I will always love you." She said her own tears beginning to flow from the corners of her eyes.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." He leaned down kissing away her tears before kissing her lips softly. They sat there, her life draining away, for no mortal could live through this, and neither could a vampire for the blade was silver.

Jiro could hear her heartbeat slow and her breaths became shallower as she rested her head against his chest. He held back his tears as best he could until he could hear her heart no more. Silently he slid the blade from her chest and glared at it, throwing it a few yards away where it sunk into the ground. Turning back, he brushed Mimiko's shorn hair away from her face and let his forehead fall to hers. With his love gone he let out a scream of such animalistic anguish that vampires from miles around could hear it. His tears flowed freely from his eyes falling to her face and neck as she lay still in his arms.

Hearing footsteps fast approaching he looked up and saw as Kotaro and Cain were rushing towards him. Kotaro fell to his knees before Mimiko, his body wracking with his sobs as he leaned over her chest. His childlike cries were full of heartache and Jiro felt his despair double at the pain this was causing him. Suddenly Kotaro sat up and bit viciously at his wrist holding over Mimikos' mouth and letting the drops fall down her throat.

"Kotaro," Jiro whispered, "it's no use, she's…she's gone." He grimaced at the thought, another wave of pain hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"She can't be, she promised we would all be together after this was over. She promised!" he cried. "Mimiko, wake up! WAKE UP!" he cried again and grabbed her shoulders as if to shake her.

Jiro quickly stopped him and pulled him against his side, letting his brother cry into his shoulder as he himself cried into the chest of the woman who was his whole world. There was silence as Cain let them mourn when suddenly a familiar gong-like sound rang around them. With a deep gasp, Mimiko arched up and cried out, holding her chest. Jiro watched as the wound from the silver blade mended itself and the blood surged into her body. She breathed heavily, her eyes wide and blue as she turned towards him.

"Jiro." She whispered and then smiled.

They came together, arms clasped around each others' bodies as they kissed furiously. His hands surrounding her waist and cupping her head as hers wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, her kiss deepening as her urges flared up around the man she loved. He kissed her back equally as hungry but parted when he felt them being watched. Slowing the kiss to tenderness he kissed her lips and then forehead before gazing down at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen gracing his face. She grinned back and before she could kiss him again, a little blonde bundle of arms and legs leaped onto them, causing them to crash backwards, flat on the grass. Kotaros' arms wrapped around her waist, clinging to her desperately as she hugged him back and he giggled.

Leaning back he looked at her and grinned. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise!" he cried and laughed happily.

She smiled back and mussed the blonde curls on his head before turning to Jiro again. He hadn't stopped smiling since she broke away from their kiss and she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the smile that was hardly ever on his face. "I love you, Jiro." She whispered.

"I love you Mimiko," he murmured back and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Forever and always."

Suddenly the clearing they were in was filled with vampires and police. Sei and Zelman both arrived within minutes of the mass and moved their way to Mimiko and everyone else.

"Mimiko," Sei smiled when he saw her, "I trust you are well." He didn't say anything about her bloody appearance or the shorn hair that stuck up around her head like a porcupine.

She smiled back and stood with Jiro's help until she was righted on her feet. As they began discussing what all had happened Zelman looked at Jiro and jerked his head to the right. Jiro nodded and they both slipped away and walked towards the edge of the crowd.

"What the hell happened to her?" Zelman growled his eyes sparking with a ferocious fire.

"She saved all our asses, that's what happened to her!" Jiro growled back getting into the fire users face.

"You were supposed to protect her, not let her get the living daylights beat out of her. She died for hell's sake. I know! I felt it!"

"I know." Jiro murmured his eyes downcast and to the side. He hadn't wanted Mimiko to get as involved as she had been. He should have been the one to defeat the Kowloon King; he should have been the one to die in her arms instead of her in his. He was just glad that Kotaro had been able to revive her.

Zelman watched him in anger before realizing he was beating himself up over everything that had happened, especially concerning Mimikos' death. He sighed rubbing the back of his head and then looking up at Jiro. Jiro looked up and Zelman glared. "I'm giving you one more chance youngling," he stated holding his finger up, "you let her get hurt or worse die and there will be a flaming inferno waiting for you." He grinned.

Jiro nodded his own smile forming before he grew serious, "I'll never let anything harm her ever again." He promised and they shook on it. "So does this mean you'll stop harassing Mimiko?" he asked as they turned to walk back to the crew.

"Whoever said that?" Zelman smirked and took off with his vampire speed to appear behind Mimiko. She jumped and looked over and laughed and Jiro smiled at hearing that lovely sound grace her lips. She cocked her head to something that Zelman said and then turned to look at him. She smiled and walked away from everyone else coming to stand before him.

"Jiro?" she asked tenderly.

He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles smiling at the feelings she stirred within him. Looking up he gazed into her eyes and smiled. Holding her gaze he slowly knelt before her and she gasped her eyes wide. "Mimiko Katsuragi," he said tenderly, "you are the love of my life and I can't even fathom a day without you in it. Although I know there will come a day where we will have to give our blood to Kotaro to return him to his full Sage mode, I want to spend that time from here until then with you. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive by becoming Mimiko Mochizuki?" He smiled as her eyes filled with tears and she grinned nodding her head furiously.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes! Oh, yes!" She tackled him and kissed him with all the love she held for him and he responded in kind, not even realizing that those around them had stopped to watch the spectacle and began clapping for them.

They broke away finally noticing and grinned sheepishly before standing and making their way back toward the crew. Jinnai stood there watching them his eyes full of happiness for the girl he had rescued from Hongkong and basically adopted so long ago. Kotaro was running around with joy and while Zelman pulled a disgruntled look he was obviously happy for them both. At this time Sei encouraged them to go with him to his mansion where they could all sleep soundly now that this was all over and done with. Everyone agreed and walked through the streets silently, the moon guiding their way.

Mimiko sat next to Jiro, curled into his side as one arm rested against the arm of the couch and the other draped across her shoulders, holding her close. She breathed in his scent deeply, glad she was alive and here with him and all of her friends. They were all safe. She could hardly believe that, especially with everything they had gone through. She was still trying to sort out what had actually happened in that warehouse. She couldn't really believe that she was the one to defeat the Kowloon King. Granted she had help from Jiro, Cain, Kotaro, and even Alice but still she had dealt the final blow. It was baffling.

"So what will you both do now?" Sei asked eagerly.

Jiro looked down at Mimiko and smiled and she smiled back. "We're going to get married and live out our days until the time comes for us to return the Sages' blood to Kotaro."

"About that," Kotaros' Sage-like voice said and everyone turned to him. He stood and made his way over to sit on the coffee table before them. "I tried to tell you this earlier but I will not need your blood." He stated.

A collective 'huh?' echoed around the room and Kotaro smiled. "Let me tell you a bit of our bloodlines' history, Jiro. I didn't really tell you much back then because I had thought we would have had plenty of time, but things don't always go the way we plan. I will only ever need your blood if I become gravelly injured. Like when I was killed by the Kowloon King ten years ago. Though at that time Cassa had given me her blood that still held some of the blood I had given her. That is why she guarded my ashes so closely for so long. She was assuring herself that she had done her duty to me as my protector by having me resurrected. After she had done so she decided to follow the Kowloon King. I assume she is the one who told you about giving me blood to resurrect me and I assume she also exaggerated it a bit as well."

He paused and Jiro nodded, this information sinking into his brain and instantly making sense. He looked down at Mimiko and she looked back as well a small smile slowly spreading across her face as they both realized they would have forever together. Like it should be.

"That's not the only good news," Kotaro explained, "Unlike with other clans, the Sage bloodline is different. It is a bloodline based on creation, which is why those of our bloodline tend to have elemental powers: earth, water, wind, fire; yes Zelman, your ancestor was part of my family at one point, though he deviated slightly from the rest of us. Since our bloodline is based on creation it allows us able to procreate." He smiled coming forward to place a hand on Mimikos' stomach. "I look forward to meeting my little sister in a few months time." He grinned at them both eyes filled with happy tears, "I am happy for you, both of you."

Suddenly the wisdom in Kotaro's eyes faded and the child-like innocence returned. "I'm going to be a big brother!" he cried hugging against Mimikos' stomach. Mimiko turned to look at Jiro in shock and Jiro looked back as well. He grinned and kissed her and she responded, smiling when they broke apart.

"I'm going to be a father!" Jiro exclaimed, and then his eyes widened and he looked distraught, "Oh shit! I'm going to be a father?"

"You'll be fine," Mimiko laughed, "I'll be there to help, for forever actually."  
>He looked back at her and she giggled already rubbing her belly affectionately. He smiled again, linking his hand with hers and drawing it up to kiss the back of her hand gently. "And I'll always be there, protecting you," he grinned, "for forever." And once again he kissed her, there love for each other surrounding them both and flowing out into a never ending stream to include their friends and the world around them.<p> 


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well yep, this is it, this is the final chapter for Protecting You. I'm definitely saddened that its over but hopefully you will enjoy this last piece before i go on to Zelman's story or someone elses. And with that I bid you adieu and hope you enjoy.**

Epilogue:

Ten Years Later….

"Mika!" Mimiko called looking everywhere for her daughter. She looked under tables, in closets, and behind chairs, but couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly she heard her daughters' laughter from outside and she made her way to the window. There she was greeting Kotaro as he made his way through the front gate. He leaned down and hugged her tenderly before giving her his back for a piggy back. Mika began to talk adamantly about something and Kotaro nodded as he walked towards the house.

Kotaro had grown considerably in the last ten years. He was now twenty years old and would stop growing and aging. His blonde hair curled around his shoulders and he was already turning out to be quite the playboy, though he still held his gentleman-like ways thanks to Jiros' constant supervision. Mika was the perfect combination of both Mimiko and Jiro. She had her mothers' stubborn chin and laugh but she also had a seriousness about her that must have been inherited through Jiro. Her long black hair was currently braided into pigtails that hung to her waist and her blue eyes, a trait from the Sage bloodline, shown with child-like innocence.

Mimiko smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a strong body. "Hey," a warm voice murmured against her neck and she shivered deliciously.

"Hey yourself." She grinned seductively turning in Jiro's arms to face him. He leaned down to give her a kiss when they heard the door open.

"Ew!" Mika cried and giggled. Kotaro laughed with her though he wasn't bothered at all by the public display of affection.

"What's ew, Mika?" Jiro said bending down to gather her up in his arms. "This?" Jiro asked as he started kissing all over her face and Mika screamed and giggled. Mimiko and Kotaro laughed at the scene.

"You guys are the loudest bunch I've ever met. You are disrupting the peace around the Lord Dragon." Cain groused as he came in through the door as well, followed by Jinnai and Sei.

"I think it's charming." Sei commented and grinned when Cain spluttered.

"Good afternoon, Mimiko." Jinnai said as he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, "How is Miss Mika doing?" he asked turning to the child before him. Jinnai was already fifty-three and with each passing year Mimiko felt saddened that he would not be with them anymore in the near future. She had asked if wanted to be turned but he had swiftly denied.

"I'm doing well!" she smiled and hugged his waist. "I'm turning ten!"

"Practically a young lady." Said a smooth voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Zelman leaning against the threshold and smirking. "Uncle Zelman!" Mika cried and ran up to hug him.

"Hello little one." He said patting her head and pulling a large wrapped gift from behind his back. He handed it to her. "This is for you."

She gasped and smiled with glee, plopping down to open the gift and squealing happily when she unwrapped a gold chained necklace with a fire pendant hanging from it. It glowed and was warm against her skin. "If you're ever in trouble, just think of me while holding that pendant and I will be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Uncle Zelman!" she smiled and slipped it over her head. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to show Kotaro and Sei who were sitting and conversing about Sei's sister.

"That was really sweet of you Zelman." Mimiko said as she came to stand next to him.

"I love her as if she were my own, you know that." He smirked at her and turned back to watching Mika dash excitedly towards the other presents that were piled on a nearby table.

"I'm glad to hear it; if it ever changes to something more I'll have to castrate you." She grinned fiercely and Zelman shuddered knowing she would do it too.

He chuckled. "There's no chance of that happening, I would have known when I first met her if she was my mate."

"Mate?" she asked confused.

"My bloodline has it to where our mates are already predestined. When two mates meet a fire burns through them that is insatiable. I thought I had found her once, long ago, but alas it was not so." He confessed.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon Zelman." She smiled tenderly placing a hand on his arm.

He smirked at her, "Are you by chance offering yourself my dear?" He said taking her hand in his and giving it a quick kiss, next to her wedding ring.

She laughed and shook her head, glancing over to where Jiro was walking towards them his mouth set in a slight frown and his eyes glaring at Zelman. She chuckled at his jealousy and Zelman too let out a brief laugh at Jiros' face before wandering off to badger Cain.

"What was all that about?" Jiro asked as he drew close and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. He looked over at Zelman and pulled her tighter against him when Zelman glanced back smirking.

"Oh nothing. Just had a nice little chat with Zelman." She replied and he raised his eyebrow in mock suspicion.

She leaned on her toes and kissed his frowning lips until they softened for her. She stepped back smirking and he smiled at her as they both linked hands before wandering off to sing happy birthday to their daughter. Mimiko glanced over to Zelman. He looked so lonely staring out the window at the moon. She hoped fervently that he would soon find the woman of his dreams, his mate, soon. No one should be left alone for forever. Not when love was out there to be found.


	20. Preview for A New Dawn

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So it has been decided, I will now be creating a story based on Zelman and an OC of mine. I won't put out anymore details until I've written a bit more, but heres a preview. :D ENJOY!**

She narrowed her eyes as she watched him head off towards the source of the explosion, not even checking to see if the ashes were hers or not. She was lucky a stray vampire had come along to see what the commotion was about. He was young and had no knowledge that there had been a Kowloon outbreak. She had gone to him while Jiro was unconscious and quickly pulled out her trusted chain. It had been easy to decapitate him and make it look like she had been the one killed by her own weapon. She stayed still, barely breathing as she watched him run over the hill, then she turned and made her way in the opposite direction.

She needed a new strategy, one that was bound to win and get her and every other broken bloodline and vampire into the Special Zone.

Using her magic she teleported to Europe and encountered many vampires with broken bloodlines, all searching for a place to call their own. With vampires becoming known throughout the world, there was no place to hide and ride out the hunters.

She brought them words of a place in Japan that would be their paradise but enlightened them to the fact that it was barred to those who knew not what clan they belonged to. This brought anger to them and she relished in it. Relished in the fact that they wanted to join her, be a part of her coven to take over the Special Zone.

All were unique in their abilities and a she took ten years to research the vampires with powers that would be useful to her, sending out her followers to bring them back and share blood. She built her own bloodline, much like the Kowloon but different as well. The Maxima bloodline. A bloodline built from the greatest, most powerful blood in the world. One that only grew stronger with each member they included.

She smiled as she looked over the two files that would bring the most power to her coven. On one was the name of a Romanian woman far older than herself, she would most likely be the hardest to bring in for she had powers much like a certain fire user. The other file was of one who was born just after the attack in the Special Zone. Born from a would be friend and a former pupil. She grinned evilly. This would be her revenge.

"Go," she commanded the fifty or so vampires in her midst, "Go get the girl and the gypsy and bring them to me."

All bowed and took off as she stood from her throne and walked to the balcony. A castle, they had procured from a terrified German family, was her new home for the moment and she looked down upon the coven of vampires who looked to her for leadership. As one they all looked up and she grinned and waved.

"All hail Queen Cassa! All hail Queen Cassa! Queen of the Maxima's!" They chanted and she soaked it all in.

_Ah, Jiro, what a lovely addition to my coven your daughter will be._


End file.
